The Wolf of the Commandos
by Rasha The Dark
Summary: Full Summary is inside, soulmate au with a werewolf (If you can call her that) oc *Complete*
1. Prolouge

**A/N:** Alright I hope you all enjoy this chapter, this is the story of a half Asgardian, half werewolf named Tera Ulfr who is just coming into her own when World War II brakes out in Europe, she is the adopted daughter of Doctor Abraham Erskine. The man who created the Super Soldier serum for the S.S.R this is kinda a Soulmate AU the main pairing for this first part will be Bucky and Tera.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr (Norse word for Wolf) is a half Asgardian, half werewolf who was cast out by a family she has never known and is taken in and raised by Doctor Abraham Erskine. When war breaks out in Europe ushering the start of the second great war Tera and her adopted father Abraham flee Germany and Hydra to the United States were they are approached by the S.S.R's very own Colonel Chester Philips. During the light of the full moon the wolf shall howl over the loss of one mate to usher in the fall of the Hydra.

 **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Tera (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Captain America The First Avenger nor Bucky Barnes, those are owned by the man, the myth, the legend; Stan Lee I only own the story line and the Characters.

 **Prologue:**

The wail of a woman with long dark hair pierces the skies of Asgard, the mythical land governed by the All Father Odin, his wife Frigga, and his sons Thor and Loki. Odin was now grief stricken for his daughter Feya fell in love with a beast in Midgard. A man cursed under the light of the full moon to become a mindless beast. A werewolf as the men of Midgard called them, now his eldest child and heir was dying, cursed with the loss of her life to bring a child sired by a beast into the world. The wails of a new born child reached his ears, his wife and queen Frigga was currently in the room with their daughter, who was now about to part their lives forever.

Odin felt anger towards the child for killing his daughter his sons Loki and Thor were still to young. They were to young to remember this night. The night of their older sister's passing giving birth to a child sired by a beast disguised as a man. When Frigga emerged from his daughter's chambers she held the offending object in her arms. The tears of his beautiful wife and queen brought more anger to him as he went to make a grab for the child of a beast.

Frigga on the other hand wasn't having any of it "Give me the beast Frigga." Odin ordered

"Why? So you can kill her, no I will not let you harm this creature." Frigga said.

Odin gritted his teeth and calmed the storm with in him, he looked at his wife "Frigga, she cannot stay here, there is no telling what she is capable of. Her birth caused our daughter's death, and I will not raise her as a member of this house." he told his wife and queen as she held a small bundle in her arms

"Husband, she is but an innocent life in this. Who are you or I to judge her fate." Frigga said sadly.

It was a sad day in the kingdom of Asgard the loss of the Princess Feya who died in child birth. The very same child that Frigga and Odin currently argued about "Frigga, she is half beast!" Odin roared his anger and rage surfacing

"Loki, is half frost giant and I don't see how you treat him any different. If anything, husband let me find her a home in the realm of Midgard." Frigga counteracted.

Odin looked at his wife and closed his eyes, he was the all father. He was supposed to see everything and yet he could not see this coming at all. His daughter falling in love with a werewolf and birthing a child of the siring beast. He loved Feya his beloved daughter, but the pregnancy was a curse from the start. Now as he looked upon his daughter's child he couldn't help, but feel guilty of all that he had said. His daughter loved the child's sire, and would go through any lengths for him. He knew his daughter would weep to see him hate a child she would have loved so fiercely. He let out a sigh and looked down at the child. She had her mother's hair and eyes, and a little button nose long full lashes and lips that would become full and lush as she reached adult hood. Odin closed his eyes as tears of sorrow left them "Forgive me Frigga, my love. I am blind by the loss of our daughter; may I hold the child to see what the future has in store for her?" he asked.

Frigga looked at him for a moment, there was no way he could hurt the child with his queen hovering "Before Feya died, she foreseen the child's future. Maybe it is best if you see it as well." Frigga replied handing over the bundle wrapped in the fur of a wolf.

Odin took the child and gazed into her eyes and saw much good with in her, including two mates. Men of high morals and honor, great warriors of a war in the future of Midgard "Tera is the name our daughter chose for her. She is a child of Midgard and Asgard." Frigga said

"Tera? The name suits you little one. Your sire's kind have been known to age slower than man, with your mother's blood may you grow strong. One day child you may return to Asgard and be among your family with your mates if they so choose, but one will be lost for a time and will have lost his way. May you bring him here to heal. Also, child may you take the form of a giant war wolf instead of your father's half man half beast form. Frigga will take you to someone who will give you the love you need to grow." Odin said as he handed Tera back to Frigga.

Frigga smiled softly "When it is time you may tell our sons about their sister and her daughter. Now go to Heimdall, he is awaiting your arrival at the bifrost." Odin replied.

Frigga nodded and left their hall and made for the stables. She climbed upon her horse and used rode to Heimdall, who was waiting for her "My Queen, I have found someone suitable of the child of Feya. He is a great man with a good heart." Heimdall said

"Send me there." Feya said.

Heimdall nodded and opened the bridge and sent Frigga to the man who he had seen.

 **Germany**

In the remote country side of Germany, a young man by the name of Abraham Erskine walked along the side of a creek bed when a bright light landed before him. A woman holding a bundle wrapped in furs appeared out of the light. Her eyes scanning the area curiously "Excuse me ma'am are you lost?" he asked hoping that he was not seeing things.

The woman looked at him and sent him a soft smile "Abraham Erskine, I presume?" she asked

"I am, how do you know of my name?" he asked

"My daughter Feya foresaw the man you are and the man you are to become." she replied

"Are you a gypsy?" he asked.

The woman let out a soft laugh "No, I am Frigga of Asgard and my daughter has a task for you if you wish to take it." the woman said.

Abraham knew who this woman was, but wasn't it all myth? To see Frigga the queen of Asgard wife of Odin, and the mother of Feya, Loki, and Thor in person made him want to rethink his life. He swallowed "Your majesty, if I may ask why you are here and not your daughter Feya?" he asked.

Frigga looked saddened at the bringing up of her daughter's name "Feya, is no longer with us in Asgard she passed giving birth to her daughter of whom I hold in my arms." Frigga replied.

Abraham looked down at the ground "I am sorry for your loss." he said

"Tis, alright child. I know I will see her again one day. Will you help raise Tera as your own she will be needed more here than in Asgard?" Frigga asked.

He looked at the child in her arms and nodded "I will be honored my queen, but what of her father?" he asked

"He was the last of his kind in your world and the mate of my daughter. He was a werewolf." said Frigga.

Abraham gulped rumor was the last known werewolf was killed nine months ago, but there could be more of them "You have nothing to fear of her, Odin has taken extra care with her. Her first change shall not happen until she is 15 by werewolf standards and she will have the ability to speak with wolves like her mother before her. She will appear more wolf than monster, just about the size of a war wolf of Asgard." Frigga said

"I will care for her then, when she becomes of age I shall tell her of her heritage." Frigga said.

Abraham nodded and reached for the bundle in Frigga's arms "Hello, Tera Ulfr." he said.

Bright blue eyes opened to meet his hazel ones and he smiled "My what lovely eyes you have." he cooed.

Frigga smiled at the interaction "Before I forget these were her mothers." she said handing him a necklace of a wolf's head.

Abraham nodded "When it is time I will have the rest of her things sent to you." Frigga began "I must return to my sons know it's their feeding time."

"I will care for her well my lady." Abraham said as the same bright light as before took the queen back to her kingdom.

Abraham looked down at Tera "Let's get you home." he said as he walked away from the creek and to his home.

 **1936 Germany Erskine's lab**

Tera had grown into a beautiful young woman she was 16-years-old and full of life, at 15 she became a werewolf for the first time. Now she was learning to control the rage and anger of the wolf with in her. Things were different this day, way different. Today was the day she met Adolf Hitler, the leader of the Nazi party and of Germany. He was looking at her like one would study an insect. He didn't know what to make of her; he asked of her mother and father as talked to her adopted father if he would use his serum to help Germany rule the world "I am sorry sir, I cannot help you. My serum is unstable and even if it were ready I would see it used for other things instead of your war machine sir." Abraham said politely.

Hitler nodded and looked at her "Have you used it on the girl, she looks to have the strength of men?" Hitler asked

"No, sir I have not. I have done no such thing. It is her blood line of Viking decent that has her so strong I found her by a creek in Norway her parents murdered in cold blood. She was, but a baby when I found her. I took her in and raised her as my own daughter. Though she has kept her original family's last name." Abraham replied

"Young lady, what is your name?" an S.S officer asked

"Tera Ulfr sir." she replied calmly.

Adolf nodded "Tera means of the earth and Ulfr means wolf in old Norse. I understand why you chose to keep your sires name. I knew a Ulfr in the first great war. I was injured and he was an American medic. He gave me aid and let me go, his name was Alphones Ulfr. Rumor had it he was a werewolf and would howl at the full moon at the wee hours of the morning. Though I didn't believe those rumors. A medic who was on an enemy side aiding an enemy soldier a werewolf, a lie if you ask me." said Adolf

"Sir, my father I don't remember nor my mother though I feel in my heart that he is the man you speak so highly of." Tera replied

"I am sorry to hear of his passing you have my sympathies, and it is a shame that your adopted father will not help us either. I will not hold it against you, I wish I could have met your mother. I am sure she was as beautiful as you." Adolf said.

Tera bowed her head "Thank you sir." she replied as Hitler and the S.S officer left the house/lab.

Tera looked at her father "I think we should leave the country, Hitler will send that slim ball of his science division here next." she whispered

"Unfortunately, you are right my dear girl." Abraham said

"Papa, why does Germany have to fight?" Tera asked not knowing why her county was at war with everyone around them.

Abraham closed his eyes "I don't know, but if what I hear is true. It will not bode well for the Jewish community. The things I have seen that you have seen, it is all a terrible lot. Maybe you are right and we should leave. Go to America, New York to start over." he told her.

Tera smiled "Of course Papa, when do we leave?" she asked

"In the next few days." Abraham replied.

Three days passed and Tera was getting worried that they would never leave when Abraham came running into the house "Get your things lets go we leave tonight." Abraham said

"Papa, what happened I thought you were closing your old lab?" Tera asked

"Yes. Johann Schmitt, he showed up at the lab and used a vile of the serum. The results were…not good. So, we are leaving tonight for London then to America. Come child lets go." Abraham said.

Tera quickly packed her things into a small bag which wasn't much as she stripped bare and headed for the back door. Abraham followed grabbing her bag as she turned into her giant wolf form. When he came outside he closed the door as they heard shouting at the front. Abraham then got onto Tera's back with her bag and his things including a sample of his serum in hand and rode off into the night. Now they were on their way to America, that was if the Nazis and HYDRA didn't catch them first…


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Alright here is the first chapter don't worry Bucky will make his appearance soon enough just not yet. Howard Stark and everyone's loveable 95-pound asthmatic one day hero will be making their appearances in this chapter. Enjoy.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr (Norse word for Wolf) is a half Asgardian, half werewolf who was cast out by a family she has never known and is taken in and raised by Doctor Abraham Erskine. When war breaks out in Europe ushering the start of the second great war Tera and her adopted father Abraham flee Germany and Hydra to the United States were they are approached by the S.S.R's very own Colonel Chester Philips. During the light of the full moon the wolf shall howl over the loss of one mate to usher in the fall of the Hydra.

 **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Tera (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Captain America The First Avenger nor Bucky Barnes, those are owned by the man, the myth, the legend; Stan Lee I only own the story line and the Characters.

 **Chapter 1: The Strategic Scientific Reserve**

Tera had just gotten home from her last day in Collage, when the news was broken of the attack at Pearl Harbor. She shivered with Hitler allied with Japan, America was now entering the war and not in the way they wanted to either. Her father couldn't make it to graduation and now there was an oddly dressed man waiting by the door of her apartment "Are you Tera Erskine?" the man asked

"I am and who may you be?" Tera asked

"I am Jarvis ma'am and I was sent her by your father Doctor Erskine to take you to a safer location." The man said

"I am sorry who do you work for?" Tera asked

"I work for Mr. Howard Stark ma'am." Jarvis replied.

The wolf in her trusted this man, but why now of all times. Tonight, was a full moon and there was no way in hell she could be with her father in that condition with people mainly trigger happy Americans who would shoot her. She let out a sigh "Let me grab a few things Mr. Jarvis and I will be happy for you to take me to my father." Tera said.

She had met Howard once when she was younger and knew him by scent, as she walked by Jarvis she could smell Howard on the guy. She entered the room and grabbed a few things packed them into a bag and left the room. As she left she grabbed her weapon case, within this case held her mother's sword and knives among other things. Including a note from her grandmother Frigga. She always wondered what her other family was like. As they made their way to the car Tera got a bad feeling, she looked at Jarvis and sniffed the air softly. This was not a good sign. She checked her surroundings before getting in "Mr. Jarvis, we may want to leave right now." Tera said

"Of course, Miss. Erskine." Jarvis replied.

Abraham Erskine had been working to improve his formula for the serum since they came to America, it was in its final testing stages when Japan bombed Pearl Harbor. Now he had to wait for the right person to come along. So far most of his studies were dead within a few days. When his adopted daughter Tera came in escorted by Jarvis "Ah, there is my lovely daughter." he said as she walked over to hug him

"Hello Papa, now why am I here tonight is a full moon and you know how I feel about very little running space?" Tera asked just as Chester Philips walked in

"Ah, Miss. Erskine. Nice of you to finally join us. Congratulations by the way on becoming a nurse." Philips said smirking a bit.

Chester Philips had become a grandfather to her in the short few years since they came to America his offer to help them if they helped them end the war if America ever entered it. Howard Stark was the annoying big brother that you wanted to strangle, but couldn't help to love. Then there was Margret Carter or Peggy as everyone called her. She may be a woman in an all men's field, but she could handle her own in a fight much like she could. She smiled and walked over to Chester and gave him a soft hug careful of the extra strength that the moment at the time gave her "Thank you sir." she said "Now where is that annoying Howard at?"

"HEY!" yelled a voice.

Chester turned as Tera looked to see Howard arms crossed over his puffed-out chest and a pout on his face. His dark eyes holding a spark of mischief within them. Tera laughed and walked over to him "Hello Howard, have you been behaving for Peggy?" she asked

"Not as much as he should." came the reply.

Peggy walked into her view as Tera shrugged off the shudder and twitching of her muscles of her body. The change was at hand "Papa, they need to know." she said

"Know what?" asked Peggy, Chester, and Howard at once

"Tera, she is half werewolf. For some strange reason, she takes the form of a giant wolf than a half wolf half man like beast." Dr. Erskine explained

"Yep and I am not feeling to good right now, ah do you have a larger room so I can shift in?" Tera asked

"Yes, just follow me." said Peggy.

Peggy lead her into the largest room in the base which was the gym, it was larger than all the other rooms she had ever had to change into. She found a corner and looked at Peggy "Close the door and lock it from the outside. There is no telling how the wolf will react to any of you." she said.

Peggy nodded and did as she was told as Tera began to strip out of her clothes the she collapsed to the floor. She gritted her teeth against the pain, any other time she had to shift it was no problem. Though by the night of a full moon it was all but murder on her body. Dr. Erskine watched at the window and listened closely to her pained whimpers as the wolf took hold. Peggy looked worried for Tera as did Howard and Chester. Soon the human whimpers died to be replaced by that of a wounded animal's whimpers of pain. He knocked on the glass "Tera?" Abraham asked worried.

A large black paw touched the glass "Sweet Jesus, Mary, and Josephine look at the size of that paw!" Philips exclaimed.

Abraham looked at Philips "Unlike the werewolves of myth and legend, she shifts into a large wolf that is about the size of a pony." he explained.

Abraham looked into the window as a massive head appeared, bright blue eyes the color of a clear day of an artic sky. She lifted her head.

Tera looked at her father then passed him, the wolf was by nature friendlier than her other werewolf kin. She pawed at the door and whimpered, she wanted to meet them. Abraham opened the door slowly and she stalked over to Colonel Philips her tail wagging away about to smack Abraham with it

"Tera, dear watch where you swing that thing." Abraham teased

Tera looked at her adopted father before turning her head to look at him. Tera looked over at Philips again as she laid down with her head on her paws. Peggy walked over to her and caught her attention she lifted her head up and sniffed the air. The wolf taking in Peggy's scent marking her as a friend, same as Howard and Philips. A MP who chose the wrong time to come around the corner drew his side arm and aimed it at her "Son, you fire that weapon and she will tear you apart." Philips warned

"Sir, that is the biggest wolf I have ever seen!" the MP said

"Who Tera? Of course, though she is more like an over grown puppy more than anything." Abraham said as she nuzzled his hand with her snout.

The MP lowered his fire arm and returned it to its holster "Right over grown puppy, until she bites your head off." The MP said

'How about I bite your head off.' she said though it came out as a growl

"Private, you just insulted her." Philips said.

The MP looked at her "Sorry girl. Sir, Brant is here to see you." The MP said.

Philips nodded "Tera, do you mind walking with me?" he asked.

She nodded her big head and stood on all fours and padded behind Philips as he walked into a meeting room "My god, is that what the serum does to animals?" the senator asked.

She cocked her head to the side, was this man stupid? Tera wagged her tail and whimpered "No, she is Doctor Erskine's adopted daughter. She is a werewolf, but one that doesn't take the shape of human beast." Philips explained

"She is indeed a beautiful creature." said the Senator.

She could see into this man's soul and what she saw she didn't like, he wanted a army of Super Soldiers to breed with her now. She growled at him "Tera, what's wrong girl?" Philips asked.

She snorted and looked at Philips giving him a look that said 'Tell you when I am not fluffy' she laid down her head on her paws observing those around her. That was until Howard thought it would be hysterical to step on her tail. She yelped and jumped up on all fours spun around and pinned Howard to the floor. Howard laughed holding his hands up in mock surrender. She removed her paw from his chest and shook her head before laying back down. She looked at her father as he walked in "I have read about werewolf females are rare and can only breed to their mates so no funny ideas senator." her father said.

Tera began to walk back to her room, her body moving gracefully. When she reached her room, she had just enough room to squeeze her body through the door. She nosed the door closed and locked the door with her front teeth and laid down on the floor. She knew, she would have words with the senator in the morning.

The next morning when Tera awoke on the floor. She stretched her aching muscles and padded over to the bathroom to do her business and to take a nice hot bath. When she was finished, she got dressed and headed for the mess hall. She dressed in a simple blouse and skirt, oh how she hated skirts. She wanted slacks anything, but a damn skirt! When she entered the mess hall she looked at Howard and her father "Its fluffy." Howard snarked.

She narrowed her eyes at him "Your lucky the other side of me didn't chase your skinny ass up a damn wall for stepping on my tail last night." she shot back.

Howard laughed a little bit "Sorry about that I wanted to see how fast you moved."

Tera narrowed her eyes at Howard who slowly backed away "Senator Brant, I am sure my father gave you an earful last night about my heritage?" she said.

The Senator nodded his head "Unfortunate as it is." Brant said

"My father was the last of his kind for a reason sir. I am a hybrid. If I ever found my mate or mates I could very well endanger mankind. There is a reason I am more wolf than my father. What my father had was a curse nothing more. Combine that with my father's serum and you have a world of problems. That is why when I find my mate, I will not court them." Tera said

"So, you want this curse to die with you?" Senator Brant asked

"Yes. Though my abilities are more of a gift then a curse. I just don't want the dark ages to repeat itself." Tera replied.

The Senator nodded "I can see where you are coming from, and even I heard the legends around the werewolves. Though your large wolf form seems more friendly than the tails of Half man half wolf." The Senator's aid said.

Tera looked at him "I am only half Werewolf, I can change at will. I have a high immunity to silver which is getting stronger due to people trying to HUNT me for my fur."

"That can be a problem." Brant said.

Tera gave him that 'No shit, you don't say' look, when she was finished eating Philips approached her "I am sending you to Camp Leigh to train the 107th on weekends. I know you won't let Duffy or the others push you around because of who you are. Now your father already knows, so I want you to keep your nose clean. You may also walk around New York again Lieutenant." Philips said.

Tera looked at Philips, he was placing much faith in her and her abilities. To get that high of a rank was better than what most women would get. She nodded at Philips "Also you will have slacks." Philips said.

Tera smiled "I won't let you down sir, I look forward to this." she said and went to leave the base.

Where the base was, it was in the heart of Brooklyn. Brooklyn was a very beautiful town, though it did have its problems. Many people were losing their homes, many were to sick to work. It reminded her of why she became a nurse with the knowledge of a doctor. She walked passed an ally and found a person beating up on some little kid. She was half tempted to shift into a wolf. As she got closer the kid looked like hell "HEY!" she snarled.

The guy stopped beating on the kid and looked at her "I'll be right with you doll." The guy said.

She let out a growl and stormed over grabbing the guy by the front of his shirt lifting him off the ground "You couldn't handle my wild nature _doll_ I catch you in this area again I will have my grandfather bring you up on charges of trespassing on military property." she growled.

Tera knew her eyes changed color before she released the man "Freak." he said

"BULLY!" she snarled before her fist connected with his jaw.

The man all, but ran as she walked over to the kid "Hey, you alright?" she asked.

The kid was not a kid, but a sickly young man about her age. His blue eyes soft and full of pain "Thanks ma'am, though dams don't usually fight…ah…." he blushed and looked down "My family is originally from Norway, so Women are taught to fight as part of our heritage as Vikings. So, I understand if you see it as odd. Here let me help you."

The kid nodded as she helped him to his feet "Can you walk?" she asked

"Yes ma'am." he said

"Please drop the ma'am sweetheart. Call me Tera." she said "Tera Ulfr-Erskine"

"You don't sound like you're from Norway." he said

"I guess I can mask it well than others. I was orphaned when I was a baby. My father murdered and my mother died giving birth to me. It's the reason I kept the last name of Ulfr meaning 'Wolf' Erskine is for the last name of my Papa, who raised me when I had no one left." Tera said

"I am sorry." he said

"So, got a name to go with those puppy eyes?" she asked.

This brought a slight blush to the small male's face "Steve, Steve Rogers." he said

"Alright Steve, how about I walk you home and tend to your wounds." she said

"Sounds like a plan." Steve said.

Tera and Steve walked to an apartment "This is where I live with my roommate, he won't be home until latter." Steve said.

Tera nodded and followed Steve into his apartment, it wasn't much it was less than she had by much. She couldn't help, but want to make sure this small guy had the medicine he needed to keep him as healthy as can be. A lot of the medicine was being shipped out for the war effort because they sorely needed it. Tera guessed that many like Steve had to do without their medicine. Something about Steve though, made her want to help him in many ways. She looked around and found some of the things she would need to tend his wounds. She made quick work of his wounds. When she was finished, she wrote somethings down "To keep your health up, I suggest you eat plenty fruits and veggies." Tera said

"So, you're a doctor now?" Steve asked in a teasing tone

"My father is, I learned much from him. That and I just got out of nursing school." she replied.

Steve nodded and she looked at the clock "I should head to the store, I have to stalk up on food myself. I will stop by later with what is on the list. Your friend needs a little help too." she said making her way to the door

"Thank you." Steve said a slight blush on his cheeks

"Your welcome." Tera said as she walked out the door…


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Alright here is the next chapter, I am enjoying the comments that you guys are leaving me. I will post shout outs when I hit ten reviews. Oh, and behold the Barnes charm at work.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr (Norse word for Wolf) is a half Asgardian, half werewolf who was cast out by a family she has never known and is taken in and raised by Doctor Abraham Erskine. When war breaks out in Europe ushering the start of the second great war Tera and her adopted father Abraham flee Germany and Hydra to the United States were they are approached by the S.S.R's very own Colonel Chester Philips. During the light of the full moon the wolf shall howl over the loss of one mate to usher in the fall of the Hydra.

 **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Tera (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Captain America The First Avenger nor Bucky Barnes, those are owned by the man, the myth, the legend; Stan Lee I only own the story line and the Characters.

 **Chapter 2: My Soulmate?**

Tera had finished her rounds and at the hospital and was now taking much needed medicine to Steve, she walked across the street and got on the bus. She would ride the bus until it stopped two blocks from her target destination. When she got to the apartment she heard two voices "I want to meet this girl, since she is going out of her way to make sure you are healthy." a new voice said

"Buck, she is a friend who could easily beat someone's backside." Steve shot back.

She knocked on the door and waited, the door opened to reveal a taller healthier male. So, this was his roommate? Something about him made her wolf take notice "May I help you?" he asked

"Yes, is Steve home?" she asked.

She watched his brows shoot up in shock "Steve, there is some dame here to see you punk." he called behind him

"Bucky, you jerk. Let her in that is Tera by the way." Steve replied.

Bucky looked at her again as he let her in "Hey, Steve how are you feeling today?" she asked

"Better than yesterday. Thanks for the fruit and all." Steve said.

Tera smiled "I am glad I could help, I also managed to get you much needed medicine."

Bucky looked at her in shock "My father is a doctor, I simply told him I had a friend that was sick and couldn't afford what he needed." she said pulling multiple bottles out of the bag

"Oh, wow this is everything I need." Steve said

"Also in addition to that there are instructions on the dosage of your medicine." Tera stated

"Thank you." Bucky said.

She turned to face Bucky. As soon as she looked into his eyes she was lost "Your welcome, just make sure he takes what he is supposed to take when he needs to take it." she said

"Oh, I will ma'am." he said

"Please call me Tera. Now if you would excuse me I must get going." Tera said as she headed for the door.

She had to get out of the building before her wolf went nuts with lust, it was him her soulmate. He soulmate was Steve's roommate. His blue gray eyes bore into her soul, this would be the mate she lost. She couldn't let herself be near him, without the second it would slowly kill her and she couldn't stand that. She made her way to the bus stop and waited on the bus, when she was on she headed home.

* * *

Bucky didn't know what just happened he looked over at Steve "That is your lady friend?"

"Yeah, usually she stays a little while. I guess she had something important to do at home." Steve said.

Bucky nodded "Maybe." he said.

Something about her drew him to her like a moth to the flame. Her black hair, blue eyes, and those long legs… How did Steve manage to find someone so caring? He looked at his long-time friend "Just a friend?" he asked

"Yes, she can hold her own in a fight." Steve said.

Bucky nodded "No doubt, she looks as if she could." he replied.

Bucky for one wanted to see her again, he wanted to get to know her. Until then he had to make sure Steve took his medicine "She even added stuff for the common cold in here." Steve pointed out

"Her father is a doctor what do you think? Now let me see what we have here." Bucky said.

He pulled out a bottle of "Elliot's'" Asthma powder "This was imported from Australia." he said

When Bucky was finished "There is one thing on the list that she has to give you."

"What's that?" Steve asked

"Cocaine." Bucky said.

 **(Fun fact: Cocaine was used for people with Sinusitis. It wasn't only just found in Coca-Cola)**

Steve looked at Bucky, Steve always had to take that nasty white powder and he didn't like it one bit "Can I have an alternative to that?" Steve asked

"Ask her the next time she comes over. Though I am sure there isn't an alternative." Bucky pointed out.

Bucky put everything on one of the shelves and looked at Steve "At least you don't have to take anything yet."

Steve nodded, the two figured that they would head to the nearest pub and drink a bit before going dancing.

* * *

Tera let out a yawn when she returned to the S.S.R Brooklyn base, her father was hovering over her shoulder "How is your friend my dear?" her father asked

"He is better, though I can't help but worry about the boy. He can barely protect himself." Tera said.

She went to jotting notes in her note book "Do you think I was out of line when I told Senator Brant about my bloodline?" she asked her father

"It was your choice to tell, though I did warn him against it. So, did you. Though you didn't tell him everything." her father stated

"No I did not." she said.

Tera's mind wondered back to that apartment where little Steve staid with his roommate. Those blue gray eyes that seemed to see right into her very soul. She knew she couldn't fall in love, but Bucky had this certain charm about him. She slammed her hands down on the table "Tera?" Abraham asked worried

"Sorry Papa, it's just I met Steve's roommate today as well." she began "And I haven't been able to get him off my mind. I don't want him to come under fire or Brant getting any smart ideas in that head of his. This Bucky may be my mate and if so I have to protect him from me."

Abraham looked at his daughter in shock "Tera, you can't torture yourself like that nor him."

"I know papa, but what choice do I have. I don't want werewolves to be a plague on humanity like they were before." she said

"How do you know if you don't try, you were raised with love. You may very well be the one to brake that cycle." Abraham said.

Her wolf was whimpering, she wanted to see Bucky again "I don't know papa." she said

"Know about what?" asked a voice causing her to jump.

There at the door stood Chester Philips "Colonel, close the door behind you and lock it." said Abraham.

Philips did as he was told "Tera, found her mate." Abraham said.

Philips spun on her "And the intel you willingly gave Brant today if he finds out." Philips began

"He won't because I am never going to see him again." she said.

Her wolf whined and she winced "What was that?" Philips said

"She's slowly killing herself. With her heat, a few weeks away, her wolf may just take matters into her own paws." Abraham said.

Tera winced, was it wrong of her to be afraid of destroying someone so, pure?


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Alright here is the next chapter, this is going to fast forward a bit to a couple of days.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr (Norse word for Wolf) is a half Asgardian, half werewolf who was cast out by a family she has never known and is taken in and raised by Doctor Abraham Erskine. When war breaks out in Europe ushering the start of the second great war Tera and her adopted father Abraham flee Germany and Hydra to the United States were they are approached by the S.S.R's very own Colonel Chester Philips. During the light of the full moon the wolf shall howl over the loss of one mate to usher in the fall of the Hydra.

 **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Tera (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Captain America The First Avenger nor Bucky Barnes, those are owned by the man, the myth, the legend; Stan Lee I only own the story line and the Characters.

 **Chapter 3: Dock Workers and Smackdowns**

Tera roamed around New York, before she had to report to her nursing job in the Brooklyn ship yard. Though her father voiced against her going. She made her way to the docks, the woman was rather rude with her "Listen here ma'am I am a nurse I am told to go where I am needed nothing more nothing less. Now I can put in a call Howard Stark to have the state launch a full- scale investigation into the docks and the poor working conditions? Now where are my patiants that were injured yesterday?" she asked.

The woman didn't argue further as she went to the medical ward of the docs "Sorry I am late Dr. Jones." she said.

Dr. Jones looked up and smiled "Ah, Miss. Wolf, I hope you don't mind helping me look these men over."

"Not at all sir, just point me to the first one." she said

"Take care of Mr. Barnes." Dr. Jones said.

Tera made her way over to the dock worker at the front of the room and her heart froze. He was holding his wrist his brows shooting up in shock at the site of her here of all places "Let me see Mr. Barnes." she said as took his wrist into her hand softly.

He winced a little "Doctor, Mr. Barnes has a bruised wrist, by the looks of it. It's going to get him about a week off." she said.

Doctor Jones walked over and looked at it "Miss. Wolf, could you please stay with Mr. Barnes. I will check on the rest of them. Some don't look that bad off."

"Yes, Doctor." she said.

She looked at his wrist again the swelling alone made her cringe "What are you doing here of all places doll?" Bucky asked

"Because none of the other nurses wanted to come." she replied "I go where I can be of more help."

"Your, to kind doll. Steve is doing well." he told her

"Good, I will be by sometime later today or tomorrow for his check-up." she said

"Oh, how he hates those." Bucky said with a laugh.

Tera felt her heart speed up, his laugh did things to her that she never thought could be done. She pulled a bandage from her bag and began to wrap his wrist "Alright Mr. Barnes, just keep this wrapped for the next couple of days, not tight enough to cut circulation to your wrist." Tera explained.

Bucky nodded "Thank you Tera."

Tera looked up into those eyes, he looked like he was about to collapse "When was the last time you have had a brake?" she asked

"42-hours ago, with 5 minuet brakes in between why?" he asked.

She turned to Doctor Jones "Sir, these men are in no condition to work."

"I know, I will talk with the dock supervisor. Though my opinion will mean little." Doctor Jones said.

The wolf with in her growled in rage, how dare her mate have to live like this! She looked at Doctor Jones "I have a better idea." she said getting up.

The workers watched as she briskly left the room all of them getting up to follow her. She went to the secretary "Where is the supervisor?" she asked

"On lunch in his office, why?" she asked

"I want to have a few words with him before I get Howard down here." she snarled.

The woman pointed her into the direction of his office as Doctor Jones called someone _'Abraham, the condition of these workers isn't good. Yes, Tera is going to go speak with the supervisor now.'_

* * *

Bucky watched as Tera knocked on the door "Who is it?!" came Jacob's voice

"A very pissed off nurse who is about to tear your damn head off!" Tera snapped.

The door opened "A fine looking nurse who couldn't hurt a fly." Jacob said.

Tera let out an animalistic growl and slugged the guy in the face. The guys were laughing as well as the doc. Jacob looked at Tera in shock before he got angry "You put yourself in a man's place?" asked Jacob

"I was raised not to take shit from no man who believes himself better that anyone else." she said.

Bucky stepped forward "Look at your men, they haven't had rest in 42 fucking hours because you want to be a goddamn slave driver. That will change because Howard Stark is about to own this dock and you will be out of a fucking job." Tera snarled slugging the guy again.

Just then a man in an all, white suit came walking in. As Bucky got a better look he about fell over from shock it was Howard Stark "As of two days ago, I bought these docks, and the mistreatment of my workers isn't good on me. Mr. Jacob, you are fired get your ass off my docks now." Howard said.

Bucky just stood there shell shocked as Jacob stood their open mouthed "Oh, and I will hand over the deed to Tera." Howard added handing her the deed.

Bucky swallowed what was Tera planning "Howard, these are your docks. I will help run them until a replacement is found. First off, these men need time off and hazard pay for the dangers they face here on the docks. Second, they are way under paid. Lastly, free medical." she said causing all them men around him to cheer

"Tera, I love you like a sister and will do anything for you. You have yourself a deal. When is the next shift change?" Howard asked

"15-minuets." he replied.

Howard nodded "Get on the PA and inform everyone to stop working. We are about to get this all straighten out. Tera, take Mr. 15-minuets home. Have Jarvis drive, because he looks like he is about to keel over." Howard said

"Mr. Barnes if you would follow me please." she said as she walked over.

Bucky nodded and followed, he was sore all over and not overly feeling well. When Howard told Tera to take him home he wasn't joking. Howards Rolls was very comfortable as Jarvis drove to the apartment. As soon as he arrived home Jarvis and Tera had to help him up the stairs, Tera knocked on the door and Steve opened it "My god Bucky, what happened?"

"An accident at the docks, Jacob had been working us like dogs for 42-hours." Bucky said

"He has a very bruised wrist." Tera said.

As soon as they got him inside she looked at Steve "Go run him a hot bath, he needs to soak so I can see what charges to have Jacob brought up on." she said.

Steve scampered off into the bathroom "Mr. Jarvis, could you help him to the bathroom please." Tera said.

* * *

Tera watched as Jarvis walked Bucky into the bathroom as she began to go through her bag. She had to make him some willow bark tea. It would bring down the swelling in wrist and any fever that would follow in its wake. After about a good 20-minuets Jarvis and Steve brought out Bucky only in a pair of boxers. She grabbed her stethoscope, and looked at Bucky. Sweet Odin show mercy! Her wolf clearly approved by the way she wanted out. She pushed that part of her down she needed to concentrate at the task at hand. She knelt down beside Bucky "Steve, could you put some water on?" she asked

"Yes ma'am." Steve said as he scampered into the kitchen.

Bucky's eyes were on her the entire time as she pressed the stethoscope to his broad muscular chest. His heart beat and breathing were good, so she felt around his ribs and found nothing wrong "Nothing is broken, heart beat is strong. Breathing is regular. All in all, your body is sound and healthy except your wrist." she said.

She stood up and walked into the kitchen and made the tea and put some honey in it to make it go down easier "Careful with this it is hot." she said.

Bucky took a sip and quickly spat it across the room "What the hell is that?!" he exclaimed

"Willow bark tea, it's a natural remedy. It helps with the swelling and the pain." she explained.

Bucky nodded drank it slowly wincing at the taste "It's not the best tasting stuff, but it does the job. I would add a little more honey." she added.

Bucky handed Steve the cup and laid down on the couch "Steve, I am going to leave you my number in case anything changes, make sure he rests. I will stop by later with his whole days pay, and what he is still owed." she said making her way to the door with Jarvis behind her.

Bucky looked at her, his face was so sad that she was leaving "Also make sure that he has more of that tea in about four hours and one more time before he goes to bed."

"Thank you, Tera." Steve said.

Tera nodded and gave a soft wave before she left the apartment.

* * *

Bucky laid on his back "She laid Jacob out." he said to Steve

"Tera?" Steve asked.

Bucky nodded "Yeah, she clocked him good. She gave a speech then Howard Stark showed up."

Steve looked at Bucky in shock "Wow, she must be close to Howard." Steve said

"Like a brother to a sister." Bucky replied.

Hours went by and he had fallen asleep, his dreams. He dreamed of a black wolf with blue eyes. The same blue of Tera…


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Alright here is the next chapter, Tera's, wolf is in heat and is on the prowl looking for Bucky. How will Bucky react to a 600-pound werewolf following him around like a puppy? Let alone the deer on the front porch.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr (Norse word for Wolf) is a half Asgardian, half werewolf who was cast out by a family she has never known and is taken in and raised by Doctor Abraham Erskine. When war breaks out in Europe ushering the start of the second great war Tera and her adopted father Abraham flee Germany and Hydra to the United States were they are approached by the S.S.R's very own Colonel Chester Philips. During the light of the full moon the wolf shall howl over the loss of one mate to usher in the fall of the Hydra.

 **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Tera (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Captain America The First Avenger nor Bucky Barnes, those are owned by the man, the myth, the legend; Stan Lee I only own the story line and the Characters.

 **Chapter 4: Heats and free food**

Abraham knew it was only a matter of time before Tera's wolf form got fed up with being locked up in the base until her heat was over. He knew she wasn't in control of her actions, sure the wolf wanted its mate. Though try as Tera might to protect Bucky the wolf had other ideas. That was until Howard let her out one night. Abraham watched in amusement as Howard Stark got a chewing out from Colonel Philips and Agent Carter "Howard, if she gets spotted the hunters will come." Peggy pointed out

"Tera, is to smart for that. Though I wouldn't be shocked if her mate found a dead dear on his front porch and an over-sized puppy following him around until her heats over. The wolf knows that the mate has to be eased into things before Tera finally tells the guy. All I know is that he is a dock worker and she nearly beat the holy hell out of the ex-dock supervisor." Howard said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Abraham arched a brow as Philips threw his hands into the air "What am I going to do with you Stark?" Philips demanded

"Thank me, because Tera needs this time. With the draft going into full swing, who knows if her mate gets drafted." Howard replied.

Philips sighed it was true, a lot of men were getting drafted. It was only a matter of time before her mate got drafted. Abraham sighed Howard was just watching out for Tera and wanted to help her in this case. A wolf's howl pierced the air in Brooklyn, a wolf who wanted nothing more than to spend time with her mate.

* * *

Tera padded through the woods looking for prey, though the wolf was more in control than she was. The thick forest was full of wild life though in a few years this too may very well be gone due to humanities need to grow. She found a large buck grazing by his harem of does, she crouched low to the ground and stalked forward slowly. She launched her powerful form and tackled the buck to the ground snapping its neck. The does has scattered running deeper into the woods. She picked up the buck and began get up under it to carry it across her wide back. When she was done, she began to carry it back to the city, thought she knew her mate would most likely freak out at the dead dear on his front porch. When she finally made it back to the city she got a few odd looks from the elderly who were up with the sun. No one questioned her being there, they had heard of a giant

black wolf living somewhere in Brooklyn protecting children and the innocent alike. She didn't kill anyone she would just lay down on the bad guy until the cops arrived. Grant, it her father and Philips would give her an earful when they found out the next day. The wolf just shrugged it off and she would always give the same reply 'The wolf wanted to help, so did I.'

Now she was where she needed to be the people in the building watched as she carried the deer up the steps just as the door opened revealing Steve. Steve took one look at her turned paler than normal and all, but dove back through the door. She sat down as a kind old lady came up to her with a bucket of water "It's alright lass, the lads here heard the stories. Not once thinking they were true." said the lady.

She nodded her head as the door opened revealing the object of the wolf's mission. The old lady laughed and set the bucket down "Lad, she brought you free food. It would be shameful to refuse the wolf of Brooklyn."

Bucky looked at her his eyes wide in shock her name, a whisper on his lips "Tera?"

She laid down and turned her head pulling the buck from her back and using her snout to push it to Bucky's feet tail wagging away.

* * *

Bucky looked down at the wolf. It was the same wolf from his dreams the eyes were a little brighter "Mrs. McGee, could your sons help with the deer I have no idea what I am doing." Bucky said.

Mrs. McGee nodded as she walked to get her sons. Bucky looked at the cheerful wolf before him, her black fur was thick and looked soft as hell. Bucky looked at her "You scared Steve, he's held up in his room." he pointed out.

A soft sad whimper emitted from the wolf "You just startled him is all girl." he said.

Bucky went back inside and walked to Steve's room. He opened the door and found Steve curled up in a ball playing dead. Bucky let out a soft chuckle "Steve, the wolf isn't going to bite you. So, stop being a punk and come and say hi. It's the same wolf that has been spotted in Brooklyn for the past few years." Bucky said.

Steve looked at him in shock "You have seen it before?" Steve asked

"Everyone in the building has, Mrs. McGee's sons were saved by that wolf." he said.

Steve un-balled himself and looked at him "So that wolf is the wolf of Brooklyn?" Steve asked

"Yes, she is." he replied.

Steve stood up and peeked out his bed room door. The Wolf was laid out in front of the door "And the Deer?" Steve asked

"A gift." he replied.

Steve nodded and walked to the door, both froze when they saw Samantha Jacob the sister of his ex-dock supervisor. This was not going to end well.

* * *

Tera even in her wolf form knew that the two had a brotherly relationship Steve slowly came out from hiding as the little old Irish lady's sons proceeded to take the deer as the apartment owner came out. She was a vile lady just by her scent "GET THAT BEAST OUT OF HERE!" she yelled.

She had the same scent of the man who worked her mate like a slave. She stood up on all fours her hackles high her ears pinned back to her skull, head down, and teeth bared "She don't like you Samantha." said James McGee.

So, that is what her name was? Samantha "Your lucky Barnes, I don't kick you are that walking disease you call a friend out of my building after what that tramp of a nurse did to my brother Danny." the woman said.

Tera growled at the woman and began to stalk towards her "The wolf of Brooklyn is a protector of all those with in and yet you speak to her in such a manner." the little ole Irish lady said.

The woman turned to her "Mrs. McGee, Howard Stark doesn't own this building my family owns it. I can have you on the street."

Tera launched and snapped the woman "BACK YOU BEAST!" she screamed in fear

"Hey Steve, call Tera. Tell her our Landlady wants to kick us out because her brother got canned." Bucky said.

Steve nodded and went back inside "Here girl, you don't want to bite that ugly woman." Bucky said.

She used her head and knocked the vile woman on her and proceeded to sit right on top of her, everyone began laughing as the woman tried to get out from under her. So, Tera put a little more weight on. She looked at Bucky as the woman began pulling on her fur, she let out a yawn and laid her head down. Not even twenty minutes later Howard Stark came driving up "Girl, get your big, butt off that lady." Howard said.

Tera got off the woman and sat in front of Steve and Bucky's place. She let out another great yawn as Bucky sat down beside her and shook his head "Good girl." he said with a chuckle

' _You will see how good of a girl I can be, when you see me as for who I truly am my love.'_ the wolf whimpered.

Howard looked at her and smiled "Hey girl, let's go you can see your friends tomorrow." Howard said.

Tera got up and padded off, but not before looking at Bucky who was talking with Howard about somethings. All the while she thought back of when she first became called the Wolf of Brooklyn…


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Alright here is the next chapter, in this chapter it goes into a little bit of Tera's past in Brooklyn. The rise of the wolf of Brooklyn begins in this chapter.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr (Norse word for Wolf) is a half Asgardian, half werewolf who was cast out by a family she has never known and is taken in and raised by Doctor Abraham Erskine. When war breaks out in Europe ushering the start of the second great war Tera and her adopted father Abraham flee Germany and Hydra to the United States were they are approached by the S.S.R's very own Colonel Chester Philips. During the light of the full moon the wolf shall howl over the loss of one mate to usher in the fall of the Hydra.

 **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Tera (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Captain America The First Avenger nor Bucky Barnes, those are owned by the man, the myth, the legend; Stan Lee I only own the story line and the Characters.

 **Chapter 5: The Start Of The Wolf Of Brooklyn**

 **Brooklyn, New York 1936**

Tera looked up at the buildings in wonder, they had made it to America! She couldn't wait to explore the area. Abraham looked at her as she looked around at the buildings a soft smile playing on his lips. He had never seen Tera so happy, since her childhood. Now she was on the brink of being a woman. When they arrived at the outside of the docks heading into the city a man in a military uniform waited for them. He walked up to him "Doctor Abraham Erskine?" he asked.

This man was no other than Colonel Chester Philips of the Scientific Strategic Reserve "I am and you are?" Abraham asked

"I am Colonel Chester Philips of the Scientific Strategic Reserve. I would like to bring you in." said the man "The woman by the car is Agent Peggy Carter."

The brunet walked over a soft smile on her lips "You must be Tera Ulfr-Erskine?" Peggy asked Tera

"I am." Tera replied.

Peggy smiled "Agent Carter is visiting us from England. She is the best in her class and the first and only female Agent in the S.S.R." said Chester.

Abraham smiled and looked at Tera "I believe you two will get along."

"I believe we shall splendidly papa." she said looking at the female Agent.

Within days Tera had seen everything in New York, from the Empire State Building. To Lady Liberty of Liberty Island. Even around Brooklyn, it was getting dark and it was the night of the full moon to boot. Tera found an abandoned ally way and began to change, though during the full moon she was at her most powerful. When she was fully changed, she heard a woman's screams. The smell of smoke from a fire alerted her, she took off at a full run. A building was on fire and there was a child crying a baby at that. The fire department kept the screaming woman at bay, the human pup was in terrible danger. Tera ran inside of the burning building and up the stairs till she found the room the human pup was in. The small pup couldn't be more than three months old. She wrapped the child within the blanket taking extra care not to catch the small one with a fang nor claw. She proceeded to nuzzle her head into the make shift sling and padded out the room and out the way she came crawling under beams that had fallen. She didn't care who saw her enter the flaming building at the time. The small child was breathing softly having fallen back to sleep.

Her fur acted somewhat of an air filter as she made a small leap over the final beam as the mother watched in awe and joy that her pup was fine. She laid down and removed her head from the make shift carrier. Tera worried for the pup nuzzled it, a soft grunt was heard from the bundle. The woman ran over and knelt to pick up her baby "That's one brave dog." she heard a fireman say

"Lad get your eyes checked, that is a massive wolf." said a cop who was not to far off

"It saved my baby." the woman sobbed happily.

Tera looked around her as everyone clapped, a few days later she stopped an attempted robbery in just as the shops were closing for the night. She just laid on top of the guys until the cops got there. Then a week after that she saved a child from almost getting hit by a car. The whole while her father gave her a lecture. She knew that he was proud of her, but at the same time worried for her well-being. Tera went on to help stop three muggings as a human, which got her a lecture from her father, Peggy, Howard, and Chester.

By the time, she was 25-years-old the legend of the Wolf of Brooklyn had solidified around the state many hunters wanted her for her fur, scientists wanted to study as to why she was so large, the governor of New York and the Mayor of Brooklyn labeled her a state treasure to be protected and loved by all. She was a hero, no doubt. She loved the people of Brooklyn. Now she had to protect something that mattered the most to her. Her mate. James Buchanan Barnes, or as others called him Bucky, and his sickly 'little' brother Steven Grant Rogers.

Her greatest threat was the army draft…


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Alright here is the next chapter! In these chapters, Bucky is drafted and Tera begins to feel as if she needs to make a difference in the war.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr (Norse word for Wolf) is a half Asgardian, half werewolf who was cast out by a family she has never known and is taken in and raised by Doctor Abraham Erskine. When war breaks out in Europe ushering the start of the second great war Tera and her adopted father Abraham flee Germany and Hydra to the United States were they are approached by the S.S.R's very own Colonel Chester Philips. During the light of the full moon the wolf shall howl over the loss of one mate to usher in the fall of the Hydra.

 **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Tera (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Captain America The First Avenger nor Bucky Barnes, those are owned by the man, the myth, the legend; Stan Lee I only own the story line and the Characters.

 **Reply to comments section for chapters 1-5:**

 **Guest:** Werewolf females often have one or more mates, Tera will have two. Bucky and the Winter Soldier are one and the same so, there is no possibility that they will be separate mates for Tera.

 **Karina001:** Thanks for supporting this story since the beginning as for the second mate bit, I am going to have you keep guessing on who it maybe. Tera in general is a daughter of Asguard though she was and yet was not cast out. So of course she is going to be forth right in everything she does and Odin have mercy on the souls that have to deal with her and Peggy when they team up.

 **Leahkc.16:** Like I explained to Karina, Tera is of Asguardian royal blood. If it were her grandmother Frigga in her place do you really think that Frigga would have let the dock supervisor if it were Odin in the place of Bucky? Asguardian women don't put up with no crap no matter the realm they walk. You also have to think the wolf will do anything to protect its mate, especially if she is close to her heat. The wolf will show through the one who is a werewolf.

 **Chapter 6: The Draft Part1**

 **November 13** **th** **1942**

Tera awoke to the song of the birds on the buildings, the hustle and bustle of the street below. She was finally at home in the apartment that she and her father shared and Brooklyn, she kept busy enough. She looked at her beloved father who had left the door to his room open, his soft snoring. Tera began to fix breakfast for both her and her father when there was a knock on the door. She walked over and opened the door to see Bucky standing there "Hey Tera, I came by to see how you are doing I haven't seen you at the docks lately and we all got worried." he said a small blush creeping to his cheeks.

Tera felt butterflies in her gut. The more she was near him the more she couldn't resist his charm. Soon she would have to surrender to that smile, the way those eyes light up when he laughed. Oh, that laugh made her go weak at the knees. Bucky looked at her worried "Hey are you alright Doll?" he asked.

She snapped out of her trance and looked at Bucky "Yeah, I'm fine my father he has been sick and I have been taking care of him. Whatever he came down with has passed." she replied

"Oh, I'm sorry." he said

"It's alright Bucky, I should have called first. Would you like breakfast?" she asked

"Yes, please I haven't been able to go and get anything yet." Bucky said.

She went into the kitchen and began to fix up some pancakes, bacon, eggs, and some sausage. She looked at Bucky as she fixed him some coffee. Just then her father's door closed by the time her father was dressed she had the food ready drizzling maple syrup on top of it. The door opened and her father came out "Good morning papa." she greeted

"Good morning Tera, who is this young man?" asked her father.

She smiled "This is one of the boys from the docks papa, this is Bucky he is Steve's roommate as well."

"I see, how is your friend?" her father asked

"He's well that powder has his asthma in check." Bucky replied before taking a bite of his pancakes.

Abraham looked at Bucky before he smiled, he had a good heart. No wonder the wolf chose him to be its first alpha. Soon Bucky left leaving the good doctor and his daughter alone "I can see why the wolf chose him." Abraham

"Why is that papa?" Tera asked.

Abraham smiled "You have been alone for so long, one day I am not going to be there for you and the wolf knows this. His heart is pure and kind."

Tera nodded "That he is, he is like a brother to Steve. The two grew up together and became the best of friends, but what of the prophesy? One shall be lost for a time. What could that mean?" she asked

Abraham looked at his daughter "It means you are to have two mates, the second will appear when you need him the most. Now get ready Colonel Philips wishes to speak with you and Agent Carter."

Tera nodded and headed into her room to get changed into her military woman's uniform. Oh, how she hated the skirt. When she was done, she followed her father out of their apartment.

Bucky knew, Tera had other jobs other than the docks. She had her sick father to care for, but he did catch what looked like a female Military Uniform. Was she in the Army? If so why was she in there? So many questions bounced around in Bucky's head. He walked up the stairs unlocked the door and saw Steve asleep on the couch. A soft smile came to his lips at the sight. Steve woke up and looked at him "Hey Buck." Steve said.

Bucky looked at Steve "Are you alright Steve?" he asked

"I guess I have been waiting to see the Wolf of Brooklyn would return." Steve said

"Why so you can scurry to your room to hide in there?" he asked

"No, I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted last time." Steve said.

Bucky looked at his friend and smiled sadly "She'll come back."

"I hope so." Steve replied.

Bucky couldn't help, but think that Tera was the Wolf of Brooklyn. He looked at Steve as there was a knock on the door. Steve got up and opened the door a man in a military dress uniform stood at the door "James Buchanan Barnes?" the man asked

"Bucky, the guy is looking for you." Steve said.

Bucky felt his heart tighten, there was only one thing he could think of when he saw the dress uniform "I'm James Barnes, what can I do for you?" he asked

"I apologize, but you are to report for boot in two weeks. You have been drafted." said the man as he handed him the papers of saying that he was drafted.

Bucky watched as the man leave as he looked at the papers "Buck?" Steve asked worried.

Bucky turned to Steve with a sad look on his face "Steve, I…I have been drafted." Bucky said.

Steve looked at him in shock "They are giving me two weeks to get my affairs in order, before I get sent to boot." Bucky said

"Then I will join too." Steve said.

Bucky let out a sad sigh, he couldn't tell Steve no. He didn't want to tell him he couldn't join, but with all his aliments the Army would not let Steve join. Steve would be a liability. Bucky walked out the door "Where are you going?" Steve asked

"To take a walk. I need to think." Bucky said as he left the apartment.

Tera was working late with her father, when she got this gut feeling that something was wrong. Abraham, watched his daughter's body language change within seconds "Tera, my dear?" he asked

"I'm fine papa." she lied

"You are worried about him, aren't you?" Abraham asked.

Tera sighed and nodded sadly "Then go to him." Abraham said.

Tera looked at her father and shook her head "I can't Brant is here and I don't want his goons following me." she said.

Abraham nodded, it was a waiting game now…


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Alright here is the next chapter! In these chapters, Bucky is drafted and Tera begins to feel as if she needs to make a difference in the war.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr (Norse word for Wolf) is a half Asgardian, half werewolf who was cast out by a family she has never known and is taken in and raised by Doctor Abraham Erskine. When war breaks out in Europe ushering the start of the second great war Tera and her adopted father Abraham flee Germany and Hydra to the United States were they are approached by the S.S.R's very own Colonel Chester Philips. During the light of the full moon the wolf shall howl over the loss of one mate to usher in the fall of the Hydra.

 **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Tera (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Captain America The First Avenger nor Bucky Barnes, those are owned by the man, the myth, the legend; Stan Lee I only own the story line and the Characters.

 **Chapter 7: The Draft Part2**

Tera was a wreck, as soon as Senator Brant left the base Tera headed right for Steve's place. Just as she turned the corner she was grabbed from behind "Why, where are you going sweetheart. I owe you for taking my job." a voice said.

She growled and stomped the foot of the person who had grabbed her from behind "You should blame yourself." she said.

It was the ex-dock supervisor, and he had an ax to grind with her. She looked around her surroundings and saw no way to get out of the ally without changing into her wolf form. She looked at the man before her "I don't have time or patients to deal with you today Mr. Jacob." she said.

He smelled of sex and booze, a potent mix and it was making her sick. She had to either change or fight. Jacob licked his lips "You know, I think I will take my anger out on that pretty little body of yours."

"Don't even think about it." she growled before she picked up an all to familiar scent.

She looked at the entrance of the ally way and saw two familiar pair of blue gray eyes "HEY!" the voice belonging to the eyes said.

Jacob turned around and was met with a fist in his face, Jacob fell to the ground. Her savior stood there looking at her, his eyes drinking in the uniform she wore "Come on Tera, let's get you out of here."

"I was just coming to see you Bucky, I just got a terrible feeling while I was with my father today." she said.

Bucky looked at her and touched her face "Tera, I got drafted." he told her.

Tera's breath caught in her throat at his words, she could only think of what poor Steve was going through. Bucky took her hand and lead her to the apartment where Steve was waiting "Tera, are you in the army too?" asked Steve

"S.S.R. actually." she replied, "I'm one of two female Agents."

Steve nodded his head and opened the door to the apartment. Bucky looked upset "I'm sorry Bucky." she said.

Bucky looked at her "It's not your fault Tera." she said.

Bucky could see the pain in Tera's eyes. She didn't want him to go, he could also see something that lurked underneath. He couldn't put his finger on it, he had a hunch that she was the Wolf of Brooklyn and yet he couldn't prove it. That was what he loved most about Tera, she was a mystery and he had to figure her out. He walked up to her "You look good in that uniform doll, I bet you would look better without it on too." he said.

Steve went as red as a tomato and Tera smirked "I bet you would look good in a uniform too, Bucky." she began "Even without one."

Steve groaned "I'm leaving." Steve said heading for the door

"It's alright Steve we aren't going to do anything." Bucky said laughing.

Steve turned and looked at him with a nod "What are you going to do Bucky?" she asked

"I don't know Tera, I know they have given me two weeks before I go off for training." he replied.

Tera nodded and looked at Steve "Don't worry I will keep him out of trouble."

Steve crossed his arms over his chest and pouted "Do you know when you will be shipped out?" Tera asked

"No I don't. I guess whenever they say it is time for me to go." Bucky said.

Tera nodded "That means I will have recruits to train soon. Though they may just ship them to England first. It's not unheard of." she replied sadly looking down

"Tera, doll what's wrong?" he asked worried.

She looked up at him "I think I should leave."

"I'll walk you home, after what just happened we aren't going to take any chances." Bucky said.

Steve had already gone to bed "Hey Punk, I am going to walk Tera home you stay out of trouble till I get back." Bucky said

"Sure, thing jerk." Steve replied.

Tera waited for Bucky to join her "What's really going on in that head of yours Tera?" he asked.

What was she to say? Was she to come out with everything and bare her soul to him? Was she to just put all of her feelings into one kiss, that could have him stay or running away from her? What could she do? The wolf picked up on her confusion and decided for her. She pulled Bucky's head down to hers and kissed him. He was shocked at first, but his arms wrapped around her pulling her close. When she pulled away he looked at her with all the love in the world "I was wondering when you would do that." he joked

"It's the charm of yours Bucky, it finally broke down the walls around my heart." she said

"Worth the wait if you ask me. Now how about I walk you home." he said.

Tera nodded to him and he smiled "Ma'am." he said holding out his arm.

Tera smiled and took Bucky's offered arm, together they walked through the night.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Alright here is the next chapter! In these chapters, Bucky is drafted and Tera begins to feel as if she needs to make a difference in the war.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr (Norse word for Wolf) is a half Asgardian, half werewolf who was cast out by a family she has never known and is taken in and raised by Doctor Abraham Erskine. When war breaks out in Europe ushering the start of the second great war Tera and her adopted father Abraham flee Germany and Hydra to the United States were they are approached by the S.S.R's very own Colonel Chester Philips. During the light of the full moon the wolf shall howl over the loss of one mate to usher in the fall of the Hydra.

 **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Tera (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Captain America The First Avenger nor Bucky Barnes, those are owned by the man, the myth, the legend; Stan Lee I only own the story line and the Characters.

 **Chapter 8: The Draft Part3**

Two weeks had passed and now Bucky was sent off to basic training at Camp Leigh. Tera was a mopping mess, though she stayed busy. She watched out for Steve often spending countless nights at the apartment. Steve came down with a bad case of runny nose so she had to have him snort cocaine, as much as she and Steve hated it both. She read the case studies of cocaine being as addictive as morphine, but a hell of a lot worse. So, Tera kept close watch over him. If anything, it put Steve right to sleep, which was shocking. Then again, his weak body was trying to fight off whatever he had come down with. Tera began to hum slightly to herself, a distant song that she had learned as a child in Germany from the older generation who fought in the first Great War. It was a slight hum, that she looked the door way to see Steve standing in the door way. His eyes wide "Tera, your still here?" he asked

"I am, how are you feeling?" she asked

"A little better, but I am not taking any more of that crap." he said

"I don't blame you, though there has to be a better way." she said thinking hard.

She began to think back on when she had a runny nose, what the Asian lady Madam Chi had used. As she thought, she remembered "Do you have any mint toothpaste?" she asked

"I do, but what does that have to do with anything?" Steve asked curious.

Tera walked into the bathroom and grabbed the tube and went into the kitchen and began to boil water. She looked for a big enough bowl and grabbed a clean towel, she squeezed just enough of toothpaste into the bottom of the bowl and began to pour the hot water in. Steve watched her as she used a whisk and dissolved the paste in the water "Now put this around your head and put your head over the bowl." she said.

Steve did as she had instructed "Now breath." she said

"Hey, it works!" Steve exclaimed excitedly

"There was this little ole Asian lady that I knew as a child. Her name was Madam Chi, she used mint leaves and ground them after drying them. She would make a form of tea, but yet it wasn't a tea it was a vapor using the hot water mixed with the mint leaves." she explained "The Chinese's are famous next to the Native Americans for their Herbal medicine it works just as good if not better than the medicine of today."

Steve looked in thought for a moment "You could go to the China district." he pointed out

"Tomorrow, but I would have to be on my guard. They don't like outsiders mixed with their people, so getting a hold of some of the herbs can be quite hard." she added.

Bucky was dog tired, they were working them extra hard and he thought the docks were bad. The pack alone weighed at least 90-pounds of dead weight. Though his mind drifted to Tera and Steve, he wondered if the two were alright. He knew with the change of weather Steve was going to get sick. Lucky for him, he had some down time before lights out. He didn't know what squad or battalion he would be assigned to as of yet those orders would come later. Tomorrow was a full moon and word on base was if everything was silent you could hear the Wolf of Brooklyn howl on a clear night. Being on the boarder of New York and New Jersey just think of the state left a bad taste in his mouth. The nurse that they had in the infirmary had gotten sick and that would mean their new temp would be in tomorrow.

Bucky hoped it wasn't Tera, because of the fact all the men on base would be trying to flirt with her and he would have to get involved and that wouldn't be a good thing. One of the men in their bunks had drifted to sleep and sounded like an angry bear on the attack. He was just happy that it wasn't, their rifles were locked up in the armory and they wouldn't be getting them until tomorrow. Soon he too fell asleep thinking of Tera, and the wolf who prowled in his dreams.

 **Bucky's Dream**

 _Bucky looked around him, it always started like this. He would dream of thick forests, the howl of a wolf. He didn't shy from it either. Before him was his wolf, a pup following her. Light brown fur tripping on its own paws. Bucky smiled at the sight, as the wolf paused in its movements. This dream was different, the wolf howled and was joined by a pack, wolves of different colored fur joined the female and her pup. The pup saw him and growled. The pack turning their attention to him, the female padded over as he sat down. When she closed the distance, she laid down beside him. Her large head laying in his lap a whimper leaving her "I know girl, I miss you too." he said running his fingers through her fur._

 _That's when he saw it, a gleam of silver he looked down and saw that it was his own arm. He could not see his reflection in it. Bucky looked back up and saw the pack dead the pup's neck in his grasp. He gasped dropping the pup, a figure clad in black and green leather with gold metal appeared "You're not worthy of her mortal."_

" _Like hell I am not." he snarled._

 _The man laughed and vanished, but not before stabbing him…._

Bucky awoke in a cold sweat his breathing labored form the nightmare. What the hell was that and who the hell was that guy? Most of all why did that guy say that he was unworthy of the Wolf?

Tera awoke after she had gotten the call that she would be needed at Camp Leigh she left early meeting Jarvis outside after she said good bye to Steve. Jarvis, opened the door for her and she got into the car. The drive from Brooklyn to Wheaton, New Jersey was a 4-hour drive (2 hours and 18 mins with today's cars.) They left at 4 in the morning and didn't get to the base until about 8:30 am "Thank you Mr. Jarvis." she said.

The base guard nodded to her as she got into the jeep and drove for the base. From the second she got onto the base she had picked up Bucky's scent. The wolf within was all excited like the one she shared a body with. Tera, stepped out of the jeep and made her way into the infirmary were there where two men already waiting do to a hand to hand combat exercise. One of them was her Bucky, the other was wearing an ugly looking hat a bolder hat by the look of it "Did your mother teach you any manners as a child about having your hat on in doors?" she asked.

The guy removed his hat "Sorry ma'am, did you just get in?" he asked

"I did, now what happened?" she asked

"Barnes, over here got a little to, aggressive in training we both got hurt ma'am." the guy replied

"Timothy Dugan." she said looking at the file "Well, Mr. Dugan, let me see what the problem is."

She knelt down as Dugan, showed her his ankle "A sprained ankle, stay off of it for the next few days. Also, to help with the swelling I am giving you an herbal remedy." she said.

Bucky made a face, he knew what it was that she was going to give him as she walked over to her bag and pulled out a small pouch of ground willow bark "Boil up some water and use a small amount let it steep drain the ground willow bark, and it will help with the pain and swelling." she explained

"My, ma is half Cherokee ma'am she uses the same remedy." Dugan explained

"That is good to hear, now you Mr. Dugan go back to your bunk and rest for the rest of the day. If anyone gives you any lip you send them to me, also take those crutches with you. I don't want you putting pressure on that foot." she said

"Yes, ma'am." Dugan said.

After Dugan had left she turned her attention to Bucky "Now that is a black eye." she said.

Bucky's right side of his face was red and was already starting to bruise. Tera walked over and went to touch it only to have him flinch back "Oh, come on you, big baby." she teased.

Bucky held still as she cleaned his face "Are you alright?" she asked

"I could ask you the same thing." he whispered.

She looked at him, he looked haunted about something "What's wrong Bucky?" she asked as she made him Willow bark tea

"Oh god, not that nasty shit again." he said shooting up and heading for the door

"SIT DOWN!" she snapped.

Bucky reluctantly moped his way back to the bed and sat as she let the ground willow bark steep. She turned to face him "Now, what's wrong your acting like something is haunting you." she pointed out

"It was just a nightmare. Some ass in leather and gold metal told me I wasn't worthy of the Wolf of Brooklyn's protection." he said.

Her wolf snarled in anger, how dare someone tell Bucky he wasn't worthy of being her mate. She should go find this ass and tear him to shreds! Tera sighed "What do you think?" she asked

"That I am, in the dream I saw a pack of wolves all different colors of fur and a pup following close behind it's mother. Then as I looked again the pack was dead and the pup…the pup was in a metal hand its neck broke. That's when that punk appeared and told me I wasn't worthy." he said.

A pup? Was it their pup? Most of all was there others just like her? She strained the ground willow bark from the water and added a little more honey than she did last time and handed the cup to Bucky "It was a nightmare. Promise me one thing. Don't let it get to you okay." she said

"For you doll, I won't." he said as he took a sip of the tea.

He actually looked down at the cup "You know, this isn't all that bad once you add honey to it." he pointed out.

She laughed a bit "Come back to me every four hours for more, you will most likely not be practicing with a rifle until it clears up." she said.

Bucky finished his cup and nodded "Will do ma'am." he said

"The last dose is before nightfall, I have to leave for a few hours to tend to Steve he got sick so I have to travel between here and Brooklyn." she replied.

Bucky nodded and left the infirmary what was she going to do with him? Most of all who would attack her mate in a dream?


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Alright here is the next chapter! This is the last part to the draft chapters. Bucky is about to discover the Wolf of Brooklyn is Tera and a shooting. Enjoy

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr (Norse word for Wolf) is a half Asgardian, half werewolf who was cast out by a family she has never known and is taken in and raised by Doctor Abraham Erskine. When war breaks out in Europe ushering the start of the second great war Tera and her adopted father Abraham flee Germany and Hydra to the United States were they are approached by the S.S.R's very own Colonel Chester Philips. During the light of the full moon the wolf shall howl over the loss of one mate to usher in the fall of the Hydra.

 **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Tera (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Captain America The First Avenger nor Bucky Barnes, those are owned by the man, the myth, the legend; Stan Lee I only own the story line and the Characters.

 **Chapter 9: The Draft Part4**

Tera looked at the clock, she had to find a quiet spot to change in and not in the middle of a Military boot camp. Tera walked out of the infirmary and stuck to the buildings, making sure the coast was clear she made her way into the woods. The thick brush near the base was just perfect, she found a small clearing and began to strip down bare. She put her clothes in her pack and waited. The change was done at its usual pace during the time of a full moon. Though someone was near her she caught their scent when the first contraction hit her. She withered on the ground as she took to her wolf form. When the transformation was over she laid there catching her breath. Every sensation enhanced to a whole new level. She could taste the rain that would come in the air, she stood on all fours and looked around her. The scent from before, she and the wolf knew who it belonged to. Why had he followed her she did not know, but there in the tree line his familiar figure stood. It was Bucky.

He had seen her at her most vulnerable. In pain on the ground with now hope to make a stand if she was in danger, she whimpered softly and laid her head on her paws as the pain died off. That's when she felt his fingers in her fur "Tera, why didn't you tell me?" he asked sadly.

She whimpered again, Bucky kissed her head which caused the wolf to wag her tail "Go check on the punk, we'll talk about it later when we are alone." he told her.

She picked up her pack in her teeth and darted out of the tree line as the others came running up.

Bucky watched as Tera jumped on top of a large rock as a few of the sneakers snuck into the woods behind him. Tera's eyes seemed to look right at him, the dream was about Tera. He went back to his bunk as Tera's howl cut through the night air. A soft smile came across his lips as he laid down in his bunk. Bucky was in love with not only a wolf, but the girl who became the wolf. He closed his eyes and slept sweet peaceful dreams that night.

 **Germany**

Johan Schmitt was a man obsessed with a cult objects of power. His newest target was the Tasseract, the crown jewel of Odin's treasure room. Believe to have been brought to this world by his daughter Feya, and hidden somewhere in Norway. With Hitler digging for trinkets in the deserts of Africa. Schmitt, would finally have power for Hitler and HYDRA. He also searched for Abraham Erskine and his daughter Tera. Tera was a beautiful woman and would make a just queen at his side, but first he had to stop Erskine before he made a better version of his serum and gave it to the allies.

Hitler provided him with the base and the forces all of which were loyal to him and him alone, Johan Schmitt and Hitler would soon stand masters of the world, but first Erskine had to pay. He would kill him then take his daughter for his wife.

 **Brooklyn**

Tera arrived just in time to see the sun creep over the buildings. She went into an abandoned building and got into her clothes. She made her way to Steve's apartment to see the Jacob siblings talking "Get rid of him, Barnes isn't here to protect him." the brother said

"But the wolf of Brooklyn protects that boy like a mother wolf would a pup." the sister argued

"How about I do one better, report both of you to the police for attempted murder." she said stepping into view.

The sister looked at her in horror "With all of his illnesses and the both of you knowing of them. That is murder." she said the two gasped and took a step back from her as her eyes began to glow.

Just then Jarvis came pulling up "Miss. Erskine, your father would like to see you at the lab."

"Unfortunately, Jarvis I cannot. Not when Steve is being threatened." she said.

Jarvis sighed "Mr. Stark bought this building and the property last week. I am also hereto inform Mr. Jacob that he is no longer welcomed on the premises." Jarvis added.

The male Jacob lashed out pulling out a pistol and aimed it at Jarvis "NO!" she yelled.

Mr. Jacob turned and fired on her. She felt the pain of the shot tear through her as Miss. Jacob's rushed over to her as she fell to her knees. Steve was outside looking on in horror as the McGee boys tackled her shooter to the ground. The wolf whimpered in pain within her. Jarvis ran over and tried to help the female Jacob try to get her to her feet "There is a military hospital not far from here if we can get her to the car I can get her to it." said Jarvis.

Tera cried out in pain, the cops came pulling up and seen her uniform immediately the arrest Daniel Jacob "You attacked a S.S.R Agent in broad daylight you sir will spend time with us before the boys from DC show up." one of the cops said.

"Agent/Nurse Lieutenant Tera Ulfr-Erskine." she said before darkness set in.

Steve watched as they loaded her into the car of the finely dressed Englishmen and drove off. He had to find a way to get a hold of Bucky.

 **Camp Leigh**

Bucky was sitting in his bunk when Sargent Duffy came rushing in "Barnes! Get your gear you have a few days of liberty."

"Sir?" he asked

"Your girlfriend was just shot." Duffy said.

Bucky shot up out of his bunk and got some of his things "I hope your girl is okay." Dugan said

"My girl was the cute nurse you were talking about from yesterday." he said.

Everyone's mouths dropped as he grabbed his pack and ran for the door "Tera, hold on." he said as he jumped into the waiting Jeep and off to Brooklyn he went…


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Alright here is the next chapter! Bucky is at the Military Hospital with Tera, what will happen? Read to find out.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr (Norse word for Wolf) is a half Asgardian, half werewolf who was cast out by a family she has never known and is taken in and raised by Doctor Abraham Erskine. When war breaks out in Europe ushering the start of the second great war Tera and her adopted father Abraham flee Germany and Hydra to the United States were they are approached by the S.S.R's very own Colonel Chester Philips. During the light of the full moon the wolf shall howl over the loss of one mate to usher in the fall of the Hydra.

 **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Tera (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Captain America The First Avenger nor Bucky Barnes, those are owned by the man, the myth, the legend; Stan Lee I only own the story line and the Characters.

 **Chapter 10: Whispers of I love you**

Steve was a wreck, the police asked everyone in the building what had happened. Some heard of Daniel Jacob's plot to have his sister Samantha kick him and Bucky out. From what he heard Samantha refused to do so having grown fond of him during her time as the Building manager and she would often buy his art work. Samantha wouldn't face any charges, her brother on the other hand would "How are you feeling Mr. Rogers." Samantha asked

"I am worried about Tera, if it weren't for her I would be spending more time in the hospital than here. She has taken care of me." he said

"From what I have heard about her, she is a caring person. I heard about what she did to my brother at the docks after the accident that caused your friend to stay home for a few days. I am sorry to hear he got drafted." she said

"Thank you, Tera has been checking in on me since he left. Her father is a doctor and can get things that I sorely need. I just can't believe that she would do something like that." Steve said.

Just then a jeep pulled up and Bucky jumped out "Bucky?!" Steve said shocked

"Steve, what happened I got informed Tera was shot." Bucky said worried

"My brother shot her while she was trying to protect Howard Stark's butler Jarvis. She overheard my brother telling me to kick both of you out." Samantha said

"She told him no, Tera heard what was said. Then Howard's Butler came to pick her up to take her to her father. The next thing I hear is a gunshot and come into view just in time to see Tera collapse." Steve said on the verge of crying.

Bucky pulled Steve into a brotherly hug "You stay here I am on my way to go check on her." Bucky said.

Steve nodded as Samantha put a hand on Steve's shoulder "I am sorry about my brother, he hasn't been the same since Ma died six months ago. If anything, he has gotten worse." Samantha explained

"If I see him, he is a dead man." Bucky said.

 **Brooklyn Military hospital/ S.S.R R &D building**

Abraham Erskine rushed into the room his daughter was just now going into surgery to remove a bullet. Peggy, Howard, Chester, and Jarvis right on his heels. When Jarvis told them, what had happened Peggy wanted to shot the guy that shot Tera "Doctor Erskine, your daughter was shot in the abdomen. The doctors are removing the bullet as we speak." the nurse informed him.

Abraham nodded as a familiar young man came running into the waiting room "Mr. Barnes, what are you doing here?" Abraham asked

"One of the police officers on scene called the base." Bucky said

"She just went into surgery." he informed the young man.

Bucky nodded and sat down "Son, I am not going to pretend to know what is going on with you and her." said Chester

"Sir, I love her. I seen what happens on a full moon to her. Though others would say I am crazy." Bucky said.

Howard smirked "So you know she is the Wolf of Brooklyn?" asked Peggy

"I had my suspicions, when the wolf had those same eyes as Tera. I saw her sneak off into the woods last night. So, I followed her. My suspicions of her being the wolf who brought a deer onto my front porch and nearly scared my roommate into an early grave mind you." Bucky said.

Abraham nodded "She may have known that you were there and couldn't control it. She has a necklace that was her mother's to help keep the transformation hidden on a full moon. Other than that, she can transform into a wolf at will. She and the wolf have become that close." Abraham said.

No one was in the room so they could speak of it freely "In Tera's eyes she sees your friend as a person, the wolf though sees him as a pup that needs protecting." Abraham added

"That he does, damn punk gets himself into fights and gets his butt kicked so much I am always the one to pull him out of it. I wonder how many fights she's had to pull him out of?" Bucky mused out loud.

Abraham just chuckled and shook his head.

Bucky and Tera's family and friends waited for word on her condition they had been working on her for two hours. Soon two more went by then after that an additional two went by. As time went on Bucky found himself praying to every god throughout history for her to be okay. After 12 hours total the Doctor came out "Erskine?" he asked

"Yes, how is my daughter Doctor?" Abraham asked

"I am Doctor Steven Strange. Your daughter Doctor Erskine, she had lost a lot of blood, but that was about it. She will be weak for a while, any higher the bullet would have hit a major artery and we wouldn't be able to do anything. If anything, she got off lucky." said the doctor.

Bucky let out a sigh of relief "She is being put into another room you may see her in there." The doctor added before he left.

When the nurse arrived to escort them to Tera's room, she was resting. Tera, looked pale from the blood she lost, but that didn't mean she didn't look any less beautiful to him. She looked like a fallen angel. He sat beside her, everyone taking a seat near or around her. Bucky took her hand into his own. She nearly sacrificed herself to save another. She was self-sacrificing, willing to do anything for those around her. She was caring and loving. She was beautiful and strong. She was everything he wanted. That night the others left, only Bucky remained with her father "Son, go home get some rest." her father told him

"I don't know if I can do that sir." Bucky replied

"Go, I know your friend is worried about her and she isn't going any were unless she is moved." her father replied.

Bucky nodded reluctantly and leaned over to place a kiss on the top of her head "I love you doll." he whispered.

Bucky left the room and headed back to his apartment that he shared with Steve…


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Alright here is the next chapter. In this chapter Tera wakes up, note it's been three days since she was shot.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr (Norse word for Wolf) is a half Asgardian, half werewolf who was cast out by a family she has never known and is taken in and raised by Doctor Abraham Erskine. When war breaks out in Europe ushering the start of the second great war Tera and her adopted father Abraham flee Germany and Hydra to the United States were they are approached by the S.S.R's very own Colonel Chester Philips. During the light of the full moon the wolf shall howl over the loss of one mate to usher in the fall of the Hydra.

 **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Tera (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Captain America The First Avenger nor Bucky Barnes, those are owned by the man, the myth, the legend; Stan Lee I only own the story line and the Characters.

 **Chapter 11: The Wolf Awakens**

 _Tera felt as if she was in a dream, she looked around her and saw a woman in black "Hello, cousin." the woman said._

 _Tera looked at her in question "Cousin?" she asked_

" _Yes, my father is your mother's brother." said the woman._

 _Tera took a seat beside her, her wolf padding close by looking for danger "Who are you?" Tera asked_

" _I am Helena, dear cousin and I brought you here to give you a message." Helena said._

 _Her wolf sat down beside Tera and tilted her head sideways "A message from who?" Tera asked_

" _From me." said a voice._

 _Tera turned her head to see a man and a woman followed closely by a great white wolf with the same color eyes that she had "Thank you Helena." the woman said._

 _Helena nodded "Your welcome Aunt Feya."_

 _Tera didn't know who they were, but her wolf. Her wolf knew the white one "Alphones, look at her. Our daughter." said the woman_

" _I see her my love, she is as beautiful as you are." said the man beside the woman._

 _Tera gasped in shock, these were her parents! Her mother and father "Ma, Pa?" she asked_

" _Yes, our little pup. Your mother and I are proud of you." her father stated._

 _Her mother smiled and nodded "Very proud, your father was hunted by his own kind due to his difference. He may have been a werewolf, but his wolf was peace loving and was a lover of all life including human life. Something that had never been seen in a pure blood werewolf before. You are half werewolf and half Asguardian." said her mother_

" _Asguardian? As in the mythical kingdom of Odin king of the gods and the all father who sees all?" Tera asked._

 _Her mother nodded "When your father was killed, a part of me died with him. Without my mate, I lived long enough to have you before I went to your father." her mother began "When the mate of a werewolf who isn't one themselves dies. You my daughter have abilities that you don't even know you have."_

 _Tera looked at her mother "What if I can't control my wolf? What if she…"_

" _Tera, your wolf would create what you are. People who with training can shift at will. Something others cannot due because of the gift Odin gave you. Odin, is your grandfather." her father said._

 _Odin was her grandfather? Her mother laughed softly "You are the niece of Thor and Loki. The future mate of James Barnes and one other of whom I cannot say, your wolf will know in time. Your pack will be friends that you know now and friends you have yet to meet. It is your destiny to be the queen of wolves. You will lose loved ones along the way, but you will be stronger for it. I have seen your future and the pain that you will soon go through. Your love for James will see you through the most hardest of times." her mother said._

 _Tera looked down at the ground "What if he dies?"_

" _If he is unmarked you will still live, though your wolf will wait for centuries just to be with him again." her father said_

" _So, I will be alone until I meet him again?" Tera asked_

" _Yes, he will be buried deep within his own mind. You shall mark him and share his pain." her mother said._

 _Tera closed her eyes, she loved Bucky. She didn't want to lose him "When will I lose him?" she asked_

" _That we cannot tell you. Now my daughter wake up, your mate waits for you." her mother said._

 _Tera closed her eyes her wolf laying her head on her chest and she found herself drifting back from one world to another._

Tera's eyes opened slowly her eyes scanning the room to find the dark hair of her first mate. Her Bucky, the man that she would lose only to find him later and to share his pain. One of two Alphas. That her grandfather Odin, set for her. She reached out with her hand and touched his dark locks threading her fingers through them and touching his scalp. Tera smiled softly, she looked at him as he began to moan softly "Tera." he whispered.

She smiled and looked at him "Yes, Bucky?" she asked.

Bucky's eyes opened as his head shot up his eyes found hers "Tera, your awake." he said as a soft smile came to his handsome face.

She nodded "Hold on, let me get a doctor." he said.

Tera smiled and nodded. She watched him leave only for him to come back with a doctor in tow "Ms. Erskine, how are you feeling?" asked the Doctor

"Like crap." she said

"That is to be expected, you took a shot to your abdomen. Lucky for you he didn't hit anything important." the Doctor "I had to work on you for twelve hours. You lost a lot of blood. So, you will be weak for a time."

"Nothing a raw stake can't fix." she deadpanned.

The doctor chuckled "Doctor Strange, when can she leave?" Bucky asked

"In a few hours." said the Doctor said.

"Strange? And here I thought Howard had a funny last name." she said.

Doctor Strange laughed at her joke "Strange, I know." he said.

Tera smiled as Bucky laughed Doctor Strange left the room as Bucky walked over to her and sat down in the chair beside the bed "Your father wants you to come home with me, he doesn't want you in the labs for a few days." Bucky told her.

Tera nodded "Okay." she said, "What about you?"

Bucky smiled "I have a while before I have my orders, though I missed the past three days. I am sure they are going to have us do training again when we get shipped out."

"I'm sorry." she said

"For what doll?" he asked.

She looked at him "I couldn't let him shoot Jarvis."

"You're the wolf of Brooklyn. It's your job to protect people doll." he said.

Bucky looked at the beautiful woman before him, she looked so beautiful even with her skin getting its color back. Abraham asked him to take her back to his and Steve's place so she wouldn't have to worry about stress. After a few hours, Doctor Strange came in with Tera's discharge papers "Try not to jump in front of anymore bullets." Doctor Strange said.

Tera shrugged her shoulders "I won't make any promises." she said.

Bucky looked at Tera and shook his head "Come on doll let's get you home." he said putting his arm around her leading her out of the hospital…


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Alright here is the next chapter. Sorry if it's a little late, since it was WrestleMania weekend and all. I am still blown away at who returned and took the Raw tag titles home. THE HARDYZ ARE BACK HOME! Sorry about that I am just so happy that a large part of my childhood is back. So in this chapter Tera and Bucky make it back to the apartment what is going to happen?

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr (Norse word for Wolf) is a half Asgardian, half werewolf who was cast out by a family she has never known and is taken in and raised by Doctor Abraham Erskine. When war breaks out in Europe ushering the start of the second great war Tera and her adopted father Abraham flee Germany and Hydra to the United States were they are approached by the S.S.R's very own Colonel Chester Philips. During the light of the full moon the wolf shall howl over the loss of one mate to usher in the fall of the Hydra.

 **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Tera (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Captain America The First Avenger nor Bucky Barnes, those are owned by the man, the myth, the legend; Stan Lee I only own the story line and the Characters.

 **Chapter 12: Home is where you are**

Tera couldn't believe her eyes as Samantha Jacob helped her out of the car with a gentle hand from Bucky. The whole building was there to welcome her with open arms. The people in this part of Brooklyn had very little and when someone went out of their way to bring much needed medicine to the sick and food, they were always welcome back. Tera had his arm gently around her waist careful of the side she had been shot on Steve had the front door already open. Bucky smiled at his childhood friend as they made their way up the stairs. Tera was lead into the small apartment, with help she laid down on the couch. Already weak from the walk up the steps and through the door. Though the wolf grew stronger, the woman on the other hand was weak. Bucky softly brushed the hair out of her face "Doll, do you want anything to drink?" he asked

"Water." she whispered.

Bucky nodded as everyone left the room Samantha knelt beside her "I would like to apologize for my brother, after ma died I didn't realize how far he was until to late." Samantha said

"It's not your fault, you did right by Steve and Bucky by telling your brother no." Tera replied in turn.

Samantha nodded and got up as Bucky came over with a glass of water "Get some rest doll. I will wake you when dinner is ready." Bucky said

"She is going to need stake to get her strength back up." Samantha said

"Or calf liver, which is nasty and I hate eating it." Tera said scrunching her nose up

"That makes two of us." Samantha said

"Make that three." said Steve

"Four." Bucky added

Tera smiled at that "Stake, that's what I really need singed lightly on both sides and still mooing when I cut into it."

The wolf in her licked her lips in hunger, then again, the stake wasn't the only thing the wolf wanted. The wolf wanted to feel it's mate curled around it in a loving yet protective embrace. Tera looked at Bucky and he seemed to know what she wanted "I'll get you a blanket doll."

As Bucky returned Tera had drifted into a deep sleep…

Bucky put the blanket on Tera and tucked her in kissing her head softly "Mr. Barnes, I know its not much. I feel as if I am somewhat responsible for what has happened. In order to care for her properly you will need a bigger apartment, and as luck would have it your friend here. Has one." Samantha said

"Since when?" he asked

"Since she basically moved in to care for me while you were in basic training." Steve said.

Bucky looked at Tera "I can see why, she lives in Queens with her adopted father. It takes her time to get between there and here or were ever in the area that she is needed. So, it would make sense that she get an apartment here for when she is needed at the docks, her father's lab, or here." Bucky replied

"It's about six foot by twelve foot bigger than this one, in case she has visitor's wanting to get a home doctor visit." Samantha said.

Bucky nodded "Thank you."

When Samantha left, Steve looked at him then to Tera "Are you sure that she will wake up by the time Mr. Jarvis gets here with the food?"

"Mr. Jarvis, said that he owed Tera for saving his life. After all she did take a bullet for him." Bucky said

"I was so scared Buck, I mean her eyes became like ice, they were all but glowing." Steve said.

Bucky watched as Tera slept when there was a knock on the door. Bucky got up and opened the door "Oh, Hello Jarvis." he said

"I brought the food as requested, she is right to have stake she always gets sick when having liver." Jarvis said walking into the room.

Tera seemed to have smelt the food because her eyes were open and she was sitting up with Steve's help. Tera looked at him and smiled softly then she looked to Jarvis "Hello Edwin, how are you today?" she asked

"Better knowing that you are out of the hospital, and are on bed rest. Doctor Strange is the best in the field and I can only imagen what he will be like down the road." said Jarvis

"Strange? What did his family hate him or something" Steve asked

"No, Strange is a family name originating in Norway to Scotland. The Strange clan were said to be a clan of magic users and shape shifters." Tera explained.

Tera was helped up from the couch and helped to the table where they all sat down and ate "How long will you be staying for Bucky?" Steve asked

"Don't know, I know you want to enlist Steve." Bucky said.

Tera looked at Steve "They will tell you no, all of your illnesses they will see you as a liability Steve."

Steve looked at the floor "I still want to try." he said.

Tera ate her dinner in silence as the others talked "You okay doll?" Bucky asked.

Tera looked up at him and put on a sad smile "I will be once I am rested and get my strength back." she replied.

When everyone was finished, Steve did the dishes and Jarvis left "Buck, she can't stay on the couch take her to the bed room and I will take the couch." Steve said.

Tera wanted to argue, but she was to tired to even say a word to the two. Bucky walked over to her "Come on doll, let's get you to bed." Bucky said

"And where will you sleep?" she asked.

Bucky looked at her for a few seconds "How about beside you."

Tera let a shudder rip through her as he said those words, ice blue eyes met sky blue eyes as he led her to the bed and helped her lay down. Soon after he laid behind her, a arm wrapped around her waist careful of her wounds. Tera felt at peace, both her and her wolf as she drifted off in his arms.

Bucky laid awake as Tera slept just in case she woke up and needed something, though he didn't stay awake for much longer he too joined her in sleep…


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N** **:** Alright here is the next chapter. It's the Stark Expo 1943, yep Bucky gets his orders and the Wolf of Brooklyn is a special guest for all to see. Enjoy.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr (Norse word for Wolf) is a half Asgardian, half werewolf who was cast out by a family she has never known and is taken in and raised by Doctor Abraham Erskine. When war breaks out in Europe ushering the start of the second great war Tera and her adopted father Abraham flee Germany and Hydra to the United States were they are approached by the S.S.R's very own Colonel Chester Philips. During the light of the full moon the wolf shall howl over the loss of one mate to usher in the fall of the Hydra.

 **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Tera (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Captain America The First Avenger nor Bucky Barnes, those are owned by the man, the myth, the legend; Stan Lee I only own the story line and the Characters.

 **Chapter 13: Fifth time is the charm**

Today was the start of the Stark Expo, or The World of Tomorrow as many called it. Howard was to give a demonstration of his latest invention which had Tera curious as hell. It had been a few weeks since she had been shot and she had fully moved into the same building as Steve and Bucky. Steve had been denied enlistment yet again for the fourth time, and she warned him what would happen if they found out he was lying on his forms. For once Tera hoped that Steve listened to her. She and Bucky had been on a few dates, and she was happy with how they stood. Tera headed to the movie theater to go and get Steve, only to find Steve being beaten up yet again "HEY!" she snapped.

The guy looked at her "I'll be right with you sweetheart."

The wolf snarled with in her. Steve was nothing, but a pup in the eyes of her wolf. The guy swung and she took the hit "HEY!" yelled a familiar voice.

Tera looked up to see the guy get turned by a very familiar frame in a dark olive green Army dress uniform. Bucky was pissed "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Bucky asked.

The guy swung, Bucky side stepped and caught the guy with a right hook. As the guy went to leave Bucky gave him a kick to his ass to help him along while she checked on Steve "Sometimes I think you like getting punched." Bucky remarked bending over to pick up the recruitment denied paper "How many times is this? So, your from Paramus now?"

"I had him on the ropes." Steve paused when he saw Bucky's uniform "You got your orders?"

"Yeah." Bucky replied.

Tera looked down at the ground, she was stuck here while her mate went off to war "Sargent, James Barnes. One-oh-seventh. I ship out for England first thing tomorrow." Bucky said.

Bucky saw the sad look on her face "Doll, I promise to stay safe." Bucky said.

Tera looked up at Bucky "I know how reckless you are Mr. Barnes." she pointed out.

Bucky laughed nervously "For you I promise."

"You better." she said before looking at Steve.

Bucky put an arm around her waist and an arm over Steve's shoulder "Come on Steve, we have to get you cleaned up."

"Where are we going?" Steve asked

"The future." Bucky said.

Tera smiled softly behind them "Well, I will meet you guys there. My father needs help with a few things before he heads to the Expo, and rumor has it the Wolf of Brooklyn will be there. Then again I don't take much stalk in rumors." she lied

"Well, you be safe doll and I will see you later. Unfortunately for Steve and I have to see that Samantha's sisters get escorted to the event and home." said Bucky

"Just remind Amy, to keep her mitts to herself." Tera said as she went the opposite direction of the guys.

 **Later that night**

Bucky kept an easy face as he and Steve met up with Samantha's younger sisters. Both girls always had eyes for him, but for Bucky. He was a one-woman man now, that lucky girl was Tera. His lovely she wolf. As Steve brushed his hair out of his face he saw Amy "HEY BUCKY!" Amy called

"Remember what Tera said." Steve warned

"I know." he replied.

They walked around with the girls, until they came to Howard's show which was starting _"Ladies and Gentlemen, being escorted by The Wolf of Brooklyn. Mr. Howard Stark!"_ one of the show girls said.

Tera in her wolf form padded softly beside Howard her eyes scanning the crowed "It's the Wolf of Brooklyn." Amy said in awe

"She is huge." Emily said.

Tera in her wolf form was large yes, very large and Bucky couldn't believe his eyes as she went to the back of the stage and sat down. Those beautiful blue eyes ever watchful of everything around her. Ready to protect at a moments notice, without hesitation. And she called him reckless?

He didn't get shot trying to protect Edwin Jarvis. She on the other hand did. Howard looked at the crowed and began talking about flying cars. As Howard began to demonstrate the flying car he knew it was going to fall. When it did everyone laughed at Tera, for she had a paw covering her eyes as the car hit the ground. Howard let a nervous laugh "I did say a few years, didn't I?" Howard asked.

Bucky turned to Steve to offer to take the girls dancing only to find him gone. It didn't go unnoticed by Tera either. She looked at Howard who shooed her away and she went into the back to get changed. He would see her soon.

 **Army recruiting post**

Tera saw Bucky heading back to the girls when she walked over to Amy and Emily "Hey." she said

"Tera, you made it." Emily hugging her

"Yep, well I have been here. I actually saw what you did to Steve when he offered you some of his popcorn." she said.

Emily looked down "Steve is a sweet guy and all, but I love him as a friend not like that."

"At least your honest." Tera said with a smile

"Where were you?" Amy asked

"I am the handler for the Wolf of Brooklyn. Mr. Jarvis is currently returning her to Howard's estate as we speak. He found her as a pup in Germany. Her pack all murdered for their fur." she lied

"How sad." Amy said.

Tera nodded "Wolves in Germany are five to six times larger than the wolves you find here in the states."

"Have you seen any wolves?" asked Emily

"Other than Bess, yeah. For some reason wolves come to me." she added as Bucky came walking over.

She saw her father being sneaky again and she just knew he was up to no good "Girls." he said

"Hey handsome." she said.

Bucky looked her up and down "You look beautiful doll."

"Why thank you." the three girls said before they began laughing.

Bucky smiled "I must be a lucky man to have three lovely girls." he joked

"You're lucky you have one." Amy said pointing to her.

Tera smiled and kissed Bucky's cheek as they began to head to the dance club in the area. Tera knew this would be the last time she saw Bucky in a while.

 **After the Expo**

Bucky looked at his beloved as they walked back to her apartment, Steve was waiting for them a sad smile on his face. She looked at Steve and could smell her father on him "Steve, why are you so happy all of a sudden?" she asked

"I'll tell you tomorrow." he said.

Tera nodded as she and Bucky went to her apartment "What was that all about?" Bucky asked

"Don't know, but I know one thing Buck. You look damn good in that uniform. I bet you would look better without it on too." she said licking her lips.

Bucky laughed and pulled her closer as they entered her apartment, as soon as the door closed she heard the lock engage before she was spun around and kissed. She wanted her Bucky. Her wolf wanted their Bucky…


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N** **:** Alright here is the next chapter. WARNING: There be SMUT in the first part of the Chapter! Skip if you don't like to imagen Bucky's Stark naked body (see what I did there.)

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr (Norse word for Wolf) is a half Asgardian, half werewolf who was cast out by a family she has never known and is taken in and raised by Doctor Abraham Erskine. When war breaks out in Europe ushering the start of the second great war Tera and her adopted father Abraham flee Germany and Hydra to the United States were they are approached by the S.S.R's very own Colonel Chester Philips. During the light of the full moon the wolf shall howl over the loss of one mate to usher in the fall of the Hydra.

 **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Tera (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Captain America The First Avenger nor Bucky Barnes, those are owned by the man, the myth, the legend; Stan Lee I only own the story line and the Characters.

 **Chapter 14: Not The Last Time**

Tera awoke to someone kissing her bare shoulder, her wolf whimpered in pleasure as she let out a soft moan. A soft chuckle reached her ears as a firm body pressed into her back "Doll, it's time to get up. I leave in a few hours." a voice said.

Tera turned her body and opened her eyes to the beautiful eyes of her lover, and one day mate. Bucky had looked so handsome with that dress uniform, she just had to get him out of it. Tera's hands rested on Bucky's tight pectoral muscle. She found herself wanting more of him then. She had lost her virginity the night before to him, he was gentle with her. Something she would always treasure. Her fingers began to trace the hard chest of her beloved Sargent. Something almost feral flashed in the eyes of the man above her. The heat that pooled between her thighs, made her crave his touch "Buck, please." she whispered.

Bucky's lips came crashing down upon hers as he kissed her breathless. Her wolf was all, but demanding that she claim him. She pushed the wolf back, she couldn't do that not yet. Bucky's hands removed the sheet covering her chest as he moved over her "Doll, I am going to make love to you again." he whispered in her ear.

 **-start of smut**

She moaned loudly as his hands caressed each of her breasts. His lips moved down her neck, shoulder, between the valley of her breasts before his lips found the nipple of her right breast. Tera's back arched her lips forming an 'o' as Bucky switched to her left breast and taking his finger and thumb and began rolling the right nipple between them. Bucky's free hand moved down her body and between her legs. His fingers moving past her lower lips and to her clit. Tera, for the life of her moaned louder as he began to rub her clit with the pad of his finger "You like that doll?" he asked against her skin as he left a burning trail of fire as his lips, tongue, and teeth moved down her body with him.

She rewarded him with her fingers threading through his bed head as his finger went into her dripping heat "Buck." she moaned.

Her eyes met his and she could see that feral look in his gray blue eyes as he leaned in and nipped her pelvic bone. She was so close as his hands rested on her thighs as he brought her legs over those strong, broad shoulders. Her long slender fingers dug into his scalp as he began to eat her out. His name was but a whisper on her lips as that skilled tongue brought her to climax for the first time. Bucky kissed his way back up her body "Buck." she sighed as she calmed her breathing "Don't worry doll, I got you." he said.

He pulled out a condom and tore the wrapper with his teeth before sliding the rubber down his impressive eight inch by seven length. He leaned over her and kissed her softly as he lined up with her entrance.

Bucky looked down into those now glowing blue eyes. Bucky knew that she was keeping her wolf in check making sure that it didn't come fully to the surface. He slid his length inside of her an inch at a time. She still had to adjust to his size and he wanted to make sure he didn't hurt her in anyway. Bucky had felt honored to know that he was her first, and he made damn sure he was damn gentle with her last night. He knew he would get some looks form those in the building, hell he wouldn't be shocked if Steve couldn't even look him in the eye from the amount of screaming Tera had done the night before. When she rocked her hips against his, he began to move. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed her shoulder and collar bone "Bucky, it feels sooo, good." she moaned.

Talk about a major stroke of the ego, she was so sensitive and reacted so well. If he survived, when he survived the damn war. He wanted to come back to her, let her claim him as her own, let her change him. He wanted to run with her, feel the wind in his fur. The earth under his paws as he chased after her like he did in his dreams. He wanted a family, six pups surrounded by their pack. He wanted it all with her. He wanted to be all that he saw he could be with her. Though he still had that nightmare every now and then of everything he loved most dead. His lips found hers again and again as he felt that familiar ball tighten in his groin. His pace got a little faster which caused the sweetest sounds to come from Tera's lips. He could feel her tightening around him and he began to move faster still each thrust of his hips deeper and shallower than the first. Hitting that mark over and over again "Bucky, I-I'm going to…" she broke off as he kissed her.

Bucky broke the kiss and looked deep into those beautiful eyes of the she wolf he fell in love with "Then do it doll." he said laying his forehead against hers.

He loved seeing her face and eyes as she came undone beneath him. He found that out last night, no other girl made him feel the way he felt with Tera. That ball with in him burst as he helped her ride out her high. He followed her over the edge. He kissed her one final time before pulling away and disposing the used condom in the trash. Tera had sat up the sheet wrapped around her powerful frame in its own right. He pulled her into a hug and went for the post sex make out.

 **-End of Smut**

Tera, Bucky, and Steve arrived at the train station thirty minutes before the train was set to leave. Soldiers and sailors alike were saying good bye to their families for the final time. Bucky hugged Steve "Remember what I said jerk." Steve teased

"I won't punk." Bucky replied as he pulled away and looked at the woman he was leaving behind.

Tera had tears in her eyes and he for one hated to see her look like the way she was "Doll, when this is all over and I make it back I want to have more than what we have now." he said

"Don't make a girl a promise, if you know you can't keep it." she replied.

Bucky pulled her close as the call for 'all aboard' went out. He rested his chin on the top of her head. As he pulled away he turned and pulled Tera into a long-heated kiss. Bucky broke the kiss and picked up his bag and headed to the train. Tera watching him as he gave that sexy smile he would always give any girl to charm them out of their underwear. Soon the train was pulling out of the station, Bucky sticking his head out of a window "I WILL COME BACK TO YOU TERA!" he yelled.

When the train was out of view she turned to Steve "Now, what is it that you wanted to tell me last night?" she asked

"I'll be leaving in a few days for Camp Leigh." Steve said.

Tera looked at the paper that Steve put into her hand and she looked down. Steve had enlisted, meaning her mate and the wolf's pup would be fighting in the war "Steve, how?" she asked

"A man named Doctor Erskine came to me offering me a chance." Steve said.

Tera sighed "My father." she whispered.

Steve looked at her wide eyed "It's alright Steve, my father will get you through till the end." she said.

She didn't know just how true those words would be…


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N** **:** Alright here is the next chapter. Tera is being assigned to Camp Leigh, to help Peggy and tend to 'Sick' recruits. Enjoy.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr (Norse word for Wolf) is a half Asgardian, half werewolf who was cast out by a family she has never known and is taken in and raised by Doctor Abraham Erskine. When war breaks out in Europe ushering the start of the second great war Tera and her adopted father Abraham flee Germany and Hydra to the United States were they are approached by the S.S.R's very own Colonel Chester Philips. During the light of the full moon the wolf shall howl over the loss of one mate to usher in the fall of the Hydra.

 **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Tera (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Captain America The First Avenger nor Bucky Barnes, those are owned by the man, the myth, the legend; Stan Lee I only own the story line and the Characters.

 **Chapter 15: The first in a new breed.**

Tera awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside her window. Samantha had spent time with her and Steve after Bucky left for England the day before. She looked at the clock, she had to get up and get ready. She was to report to S.S.R HQ in under an hour. She took a bath and washed her hair. When she was done, she dried off and got dressed. Steve would be leaving sometime between that day or the next. She looked at the list of Steve's medications and headed out. When she arrived back at base Senator Brant was just leaving "I hear your mate was shipped out yesterday. I pray for his safe return." Brant said with sincerity

"Thank you, sir." she said as she went to her father's lab.

She found him looking over the reports on their latest test subject. A beautiful golden Retriever named Jack. She walked over and pet Jack "Hey boy." she said.

Jack nuzzled her hand and laid down "I heard Sargent Barnes left for London yesterday."

"He did." she replied.

Her father nodded "I saw him talking to a little guy." her father said looking at her

"You met his roommate, and childhood friend Steve." she said

"I did, kind young man. Though he has a good heart and wants to fight though he doesn't want to kill anyone." her father said.

Tera couldn't help, but smile "To my wolf he is a pup that needs to be protected and treasured do to how pure and innocent he is." she said.

Her father smiled "Like I told him, I can only offer him a chance."

Tera nodded "That's all he needs is a chance, to prove that he can make the impossible, possible."

Just then Colonel Philips walked in "Tera, you and Agent Carter will be coming with me to Camp Leigh, get your things together. We have an asthmatic in the army thanks to your father." Philips said annoyed.

Tera knew deep down that Steve would prove those that didn't know him wrong. Tera knew that Steve was a fighter and that though he may look weak due to his sickly body he was strong. He was soft spoken with the heart of a lion. Tera went back to her room on base and began to pack. She knew that there would be people to pick on Steve because of his size, and though the wolf saw Steve as a pup, she couldn't get involved.

 **Camp Leigh**

Sargent Duffy was there to greet them as she looked over at the squad of men that were handpicked to become the first Super Soldier. Steve stood at the very in and Tera couldn't help, but notice the way Steve looked at Peggy. Her little pup had a crush! It was so cute! Then Gilmore Hodge, this man would pose a problem she just knew it. As she watched him, she saw the way he flirted with Peggy "HEY!" she snarled.

Everyone looked at her "And who are you sweetness?" asked Hodge

"Your worse goddamn nightmare boy." she snarled.

Hodge laughed and shook his head "I am not only a S.S.R Agent like Peggy I am also your nurse/doctor." she said.

That shut Hodge up "Now, what seems to be the problem?" she asked

"I was asking what was with Queen Victoria here." Hodge said.

Tera was fighting to control her temper as Peggy punched Hodge "AGENT CARTER AND ERSKINE!" called a familiar voice.

They looked over to Colonel Philips "Colonel Philips!" she and Peggy said

"The two of you are braking in the new recruits that's good." Philips said walking by as he stepped in front of Hodge "Get your ass up out of that dirt, and stand at attention until someone comes and tells you what to do."

"Yes sir." said Hodge who was sporting one hell of a bloody nose due to Peggy.

A man with a box full of clip boards walked by passing them out to the squad "General George Patton has said that weapons may be used in war, but the wars are one by men. By the end of the week one of you will be chosen for a new breed of super soldier." Philips said

Tera watched later that day as Steve struggled with the rope wall, Duffy yelling at him. Hodge was a bully, he was picking on Steve and Duffy didn't see it. Later that night when Steve came by to take his medication she heard Hodge "I give him tomorrow before he quits."

"Rogers, I give him the week." said another.

At least someone believed in him other than she. Steve looked at the floor "Hey, look at me." she said.

Steve's sad eyes met hers "Don't listen to the nay say of others. Brandson believes in you. I believe in you." she said.

Steve smiled softly "You always believed in me Tera."

"I don't see a weak person, I see someone with a pure heart who is more than willing to do the right thing. It would be a better place if people could see the good in others." she said.

When Steve left Brandson came in "You and Rogers are pretty close ma'am." he said

"I have known him since the war broke out. I found him being attacked in an ally way. He never backed down, for someone so weak he has a strong will and determination. Classic case of big dog trapped in a little dog mentality." she said dismissively "He was sicker than what he is now back then, though he has his moments he still manages to pull through."

Brandson walked over to her and saw the photo of her and Bucky the day before he left "Steve's roommate and my boyfriend. They have a brotherly relationship." she whispered sadly

"Your brave to see them both off to war, then again you are and S.S.R Agent and a nurse." Brandson replied

"You are half Lakota." she pointed out

"Just like I know you have a wolf inside. My mother's people believed in spirit animals, mine has always been the wolf due to my cunning nature." Brandson said.

Tera nodded "I was born this way. My parents weren't normal. They were killed when I was young." she said

"So, you're an orphan?" he asked

"My adopted father is the one who created the serum one of you will receive." she replied.

Brandson was more than what he claimed to be. She heard stories of people in the great plains who could shapeshift into any form they so desired. She would have to keep an eye on this one, he may look and act friendly. Though she was being paranoid, she could have sworn she saw something linger just beneath the surface of his doe brown eyes. Later that night while she slept all she could dream about was her Bucky and to know if he was alright.

 **The Alps 500 feet below sea level**

The order was given and the Red Skull would soon be the only memento of Dr. Erskine's serum, word had reached his ears that some of their loyal members had found the grave of Alphones Ulfr. The man who was said to be cursed with the blood of a wolf. Johann thought for a moment, that if Tera was his daughter what it would mean. Just then Zola walked in "Sir, Alphones Ulfr has been found and he was a werewolf." Zola said.

The Red Skull smirked "I have done some reading on the myth of the Lycan. If a female who is unmated is claimed by another male before her mate. She will be the mate of the one who claimed her first. Think of it Zola, a Queen to rule at my side as HYDRA stands master of the world."

He read that the female had to be pure, meaning no male had touched her for it to work. What he didn't know that she had already been claimed "Sir, it will take some time to replicate the DNA of Alphones Ulfr." Zola stated

"Then get to it doctor, because an army of lycans sounds like a loyal group to me." Red Skull stated as he turned to look at the latest photos of her. He had to claim her before this other man did.

 **Somewhere in London**

Bucky laid in his bunk thinking about his best girl and his best friend "Tera, I miss you." he said to no one.

As Bucky dreamed he dreamed of the pack and his pups as they followed close behind their mother…


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N** **:** Alright here is the next chapter. It is getting closer and closer to the time of Steve's rebirth. In this chapter the wolf of Brooklyn makes an appearance and plays a game with the recruits.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr (Norse word for Wolf) is a half Asgardian, half werewolf who was cast out by a family she has never known and is taken in and raised by Doctor Abraham Erskine. When war breaks out in Europe ushering the start of the second great war Tera and her adopted father Abraham flee Germany and Hydra to the United States were they are approached by the S.S.R's very own Colonel Chester Philips. During the light of the full moon the wolf shall howl over the loss of one mate to usher in the fall of the Hydra.

 **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Tera (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Captain America The First Avenger nor Bucky Barnes, those are owned by the man, the myth, the legend; Stan Lee I only own the story line and the Characters.

 **Chapter 16: The Wolf that plays chase**

Peggy had the boys up bright and early the next morning with the full moon that night Tera figured that she would stay in her wolf form the entire day. Tera stalked around the barracks and found Philips and Duffy "Erskine, has a lot riding on this and I know Hodge is the right choice." Duffy said

"That maybe, but I know quite a few one of which peeking through the window who would disagree with you." Philips said.

Tera shot Duffy a dirty look and trotted off to were Peggy had the men lined up. Peggy saw her and smiled "Did, you get lose again girl?" asked Peggy playing along.

The men on base looked at her in awe, Brandson gave a knowing smirk as she nodded her head "That's a big wolf, I wonder how her hide would look hanging off of my wall." Hodge said.

Tera looked at him and growled. Hodge said it loud enough to where everyone born and raised in New York walked over and surrounded her "Like hell you will." a man said.

Among those who stood with her was Steve "She is a protector of Brooklyn, hints her name sake of the Wolf of Brooklyn." Steve said passionately.

Tera looked at him and gave him a nice wet sloppy kiss to his cheek. The guys laughed as Hodge backed away "Alright, she is a wolf that saves lives." Hodge said.

 **Brooklyn, NY**

Howard was hard at work making sure everything was ready for the end of the week, Abraham Erskine knew Steve was the right choice for the serum that he developed. He knew the meaning of true strength though he was sick he had the fighting spirit of a lion, never giving up nor backing down from a fight to big for even him. Abraham looked over his final notes. Tera was at Camp Leigh reporting back to him about Philip's choice Gilmore Hodge. From what Tera said the man would be a Schmitt version 2 and he couldn't have that. He needed someone pure that knew the true value of standing up for what was right and that was Rogers.

He just had to make Philips see it.

 **Camp Leigh**

Tera watched as the men ran. Steve trying his hardest to keep up. Being in her wolf form gave her advantages that others only dreamed of. She decided that they weren't moving fast enough when they reached the half way point and Duffy decided it was the time to offer a ride back to camp in the Jeep with Peggy for one lucky GI. Steve hung back and watched the idiots try to climb over each other to get up the pole to get the flag. Duffy looked to be getting a kick out of it "NO ONE HAS GOTTEN THAT FLAG IN SEVENTEEN YEARS!" Duffy declared.

When no one got the flag, Duffy ordered the men back in line, Steve just stood there as she padded over to him "Rogers I said fall in!" Duffy said.

Steve walked over to the pole and bent over removing the pins that held the flag up. Tera gave Hodge a wolf smile as the pole fell over and Steve retrieved the flag handing it to Duffy. What caught her wolf's attention was how both Peggy and Steve's scent changed the moment they got close to the other. The two were crushing on the other. Duffy looked at her "Brook, how about you give me a hand in getting these men back to base."

Tera nodded as Duffy turned to the men "Let's see how fast you boys are. You have to out run her. She will be chasing you. If she knocks one of you over then you will be bounced out of here." Duffy said.

So, Duffy was backing Hodge? This just got interesting. She knew they needed more men on the front lines so as they began to run for their lives she just laid down and got ready when they were far enough away she let out a howl and bolted. Her wolf was happy knowing she was allowed to run without limits here. She had soon caught up with Steve's squad, she tripped and began to roll before she just seemingly stopped. She looked down to see a trap, a large trap built for a bear. Brandson saw her trying to pull herself free "SIR, SOMETHING IS WRONG!" he said.

Everyone on the base stopped what they were doing and ran over to see what was going on. Duffy looked down in shock "Get the wire cutters now, someone put a bear trap out here." Duffy called.

Steve had ran up and looked at Duffy and shook his head as he began to work the latch of the trap. Tera watched as Steve tried to get the jaws lose only to fail. He wasn't strong enough. Brandson helped when she was finally free Steve looked over her paw as she whimpered "Come on girl lets you back to base." Duffy said.

She looked at the trap and whimpered, who would do this to her of all people though she had a good guess.

 **The front lines of Germany**

Bucky listened to the wolves howl, it took him back home. Back to Brooklyn on a full moon, he missed her. He knew the first thing he would do was shower her with love and affection then make her all, but howl his name as he made love to her. As Bucky thought of all the things he would due to her he got a cold chill. The first thing that came to his mind was what Steve had done this time. If only he knew…


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N** **:** Alright here is the next chapter. In this chapter Steve becomes Sexy Steve!

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr (Norse word for Wolf) is a half Asgardian, half werewolf who was cast out by a family she has never known and is taken in and raised by Doctor Abraham Erskine. When war breaks out in Europe ushering the start of the second great war Tera and her adopted father Abraham flee Germany and Hydra to the United States were they are approached by the S.S.R's very own Colonel Chester Philips. During the light of the full moon the wolf shall howl over the loss of one mate to usher in the fall of the Hydra.

 **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Tera (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Captain America The First Avenger nor Bucky Barnes, those are owned by the man, the myth, the legend; Stan Lee I only own the story line and the Characters.

 **Chapter 17: Good Bye dear father.**

Tera was already at the secret base in Brooklyn preparing for Steve and Peggy's arrival. Colonel Philips didn't like the idea of Steve becoming a super soldier, because Hodge displayed all of the physical attributes. Not what lay within, Hodge was no more than a bully and it would be a damn shame when there would be two Red Skulls instead of just one. She kept herself busy with all the paperwork that she had to catch up on and all the reports. Her wrist was still sore from the trap that she managed to find. Hodge and the others kept watch over her that night. As for Steve, well Steve fell asleep against her fur. Which brought some laughs to his squad mates as her wolf form put her tail around him as if to protect him from some force that wanted to do him harm.

Tera was snapped out of her thinking when Howard walked over "So, you going to tell me about this kid coming in?"

"He may not look strong, but Steve has the heart of a lion and a wolf. The boy will be perfect for this and I will not see that bully or any other asshole have the serum." she said.

Howard nodded and went back to work. After a few hours everyone was coming in, her father not to far from her sight. She had a bad feeling about that day though she couldn't pick up on it. Soon Peggy and Steve arrived the room going deathly silent. The camera man took a photo of Steve before the serum for official records. When her father instructed the man to leave he didn't take the hint "How about I take your camera and shove it up your ass so when you open your mouth you can become a flashlight." she said low enough for Howard to catch.

Howard let out a laugh and shook his head "Tera, my dear sister. I know the wolf sees skinny Steve there as a pup and I see why, but no need to rip the guy's head off."

Tera looked at Howard and grinned "Then maybe he should do as my father asks of him." she pointed out.

Tera walked over to Steve and gave him the shot of penicillin in which Steve ever so brave said, "That wasn't so bad."

"That was penicillin." her father replied.

She looked down at Steve and held up a blue vile of the serum "This is what is going into your small body Steve. I just hope it works." she said as she began to place them into their slots.

Her father began his speech as Howard flipped the switch. The capsule lifted up and erect as the doors closed around Steve "Steven, can you hear me?" her father asked after knocking on the capsule

"I suppose it's to late to go to the bathroom." Steve replied.

She joined Peggy on the platform "So, I see you like Steve and he likes you." she pointed out.

Peggy looked at her in shock "You should be worried for him." Peggy said

"I am worried, but I know he will be fine." she replied having faith in the 95-pound asthmatic.

Half way through Steve began to scream in pain and it put her wolf on full alert. She felt her canines elongate as the transformation began. Orders were given and things seemed to slow when Steve's voice said, "NO, DON'T SHUT IT DOWN. I CAN DO THIS!"

Tera and her wolf watched as everything began to spark. When it was over the capsule slowly opened. The wolf was in awe as she smiled 'Little' Stevie was not so 'Little' anymore. He stood at 6'2'' tall and gained about 200-pounds.

It had worked, her father's serum worked. It brought Steve's inner strength out to the outside. As her father shook hands with others she looked at Steve "How do you feel?" Peggy asked dumb struck

"Taller." Steve replied

"You look taller." Peggy pointed out before reaching out and touching a pec.

Tera watched the two in amusement when all hell broke loose. An explosion above sent her to the floor followed by gun shots. She looked up just in time to see her father fall to the floor. She looked in horror the wolf inside of her snarled in rage. She shifted to her wolf form before Steve and everyone. The gunmen looked at her in shock as her hackles raised, her ears flush against her skull, and her teeth bared at the man who shot her father. She launched at him as he ran for the door Peggy clipped him and as she took the stairs two at a time. Ms. Beth was shot dead as the agents outside were cut down due to the little ole lady's Thompson submachine gun. She and Peggy were in the middle of the street she was waiting to take the guys out if they crashed. Peggy fired hitting the driver killing him on the spot. As for the man who killed her father, he had stolen a cab and was driving right at them. Tera charged forward hoping to play a game of chicken when she had to jump because the guy would have hit her. That left Peggy in the line of danger only to have her shoot and miss as Steve tackled her to the ground.

Steve jumped up to his feet and looked at her in shock, she took off after the cab as Steve apologized to Peggy and followed behind her quickly. People watched as the giant wolf and the newly made Super Soldier ran down streets and alley ways all in hopes of catching the man who killed her father, and in some sad way Steve thought of him as a father.

Tera turned down an ally way and jumped up on a dumpster and over a fence. Steve hurtle jumped and crashed into her. She yelped, damn he hit hard! She looked at Steve in irritation "Sorry." he said.

She nodded and gave chase, all the way to the docks. Steve had jumped onto the cab causing the driver to crash the cab and flip it before he came out shooting at both she and Steve. What pissed the wolf off more is when he took a pup hostage. Tera snarled and stalked her pray the woman screaming at the man not to hurt her baby. The people watched as she stalked closer as the guy shot at her. The round missed and she moved forward. The guy wasn't worried about Steve just her. It was a fact that the Wolf of Brooklyn treasured all children and that it would piss her off if any of them got hurt.

When he threw the kid into the water Tera dove after him "I can swim." he said as he began to move to the ladder.

She helped anyways giving the child a ride back to his mother to a cheering public "Thank you." the boy's mother said.

She nodded and went to help Steve only to see the man dead and Steve looking right at her. Oh, boy was she going to have to explain this one.

 **Two days later…**

The funeral for her father was beautiful and Tera herself cried rivers of tears. Steve held her, he knew not to press the issue on what he had seen. Howard was there with Peggy. Philips was talking to Brant and she the whole time cried over the man who raised her from a pup into a beautiful wolf. She laid a white rose on his casket and was led away by those close to her. Tera knew that her father was in the hands of her cousin Helena now.

Tera looked at Steve as the Nurse drew his blood, they wanted it to try and recreate the serum later on down the road. Without her father, it was useless. Only she knew how to make it and she sure as hell wasn't going to help. She knew her father would have been happy to know that it was Steve…


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N** **:** Alright here is the next chapter. In this chapter, Tera arrives in England Enjoy.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr (Norse word for Wolf) is a half Asgardian, half werewolf who was cast out by a family she has never known and is taken in and raised by Doctor Abraham Erskine. When war breaks out in Europe ushering the start of the second great war Tera and her adopted father Abraham flee Germany and Hydra to the United States were they are approached by the S.S.R's very own Colonel Chester Philips. During the light of the full moon the wolf shall howl over the loss of one mate to usher in the fall of the Hydra.

 **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Tera (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Captain America The First Avenger nor Bucky Barnes, those are owned by the man, the myth, the legend; Stan Lee I only own the story line and the Characters.

 **Chapter 18: Hello again my love**

Tera looked around the streets of London, searching for any trace of her beloved Bucky. The 107th had to be in the area because she could smell Dugan. The bourbon that the man drank was thick in the air. She knew they were to be shipped out to Italy tomorrow, and she for one wanted to spend the night with her beloved. She needed his comfort, after all that she had been through in the past week. Steve, was gods knows where. He was no more than a chorus girl, though Tera was sure she would see him again. Tera used Dugan to find her mate, sure enough he and the boys were sitting at a table drinking themselves silly. In more ways than one. Bucky looked stone sober. Tera wore a black v-cut dress with a split up to her mid-thigh which concealed her small 9mm pistol. She walked into the pub all eyes on her Dugan smirked and hit Bucky's shoulder and pointed. A soft smile came to her red painted lips as Bucky looked once then back down at his drink before doing a double take.

He jumped up out of his chair and walked over to her, before pulling her into a heated kiss. She held him close as she moaned against his lips. When he pulled back she touched his face "Damn Bucky sweep her off her feet." Dugan said causing the others to laugh.

Bucky rested his head on the top of her head before pulling away "I hope you boys don't mind if I steal your Sargent for a while?" she asked

"Hell, no ma'am, he has been belly aching about being alone in his cot for the past five months." Dugan teased.

She looked at Bucky "My poor boy." she said as Bucky gave that smirk that made her weak at the knees and wolf howl with excitement.

Bucky put an arm around her waist "My place or yours?" he asked

"Mine." she said a tone of lust in her voice that Bucky quickly picked up on.

He looked at the guys "Don't wait up." he said

"Of course, not honey now you have fun with your girl." said Dugan.

She arched a brow "Honey?" she asked

"A joke doll nothing more, now let's go." he said.

Bucky couldn't believe Tera was here right now as he looked at her, he felt a pang of pain in his heart "Tera?" he asked.

She looked at him tears in her eyes "He's gone, Bucky." she said

"Steve?" he asked fearing the worst.

Tera shook her head "Steve, was there when it happened. My father was murdered." she said.

Bucky pulled her close "Oh, doll I'm so sorry." he said

"Steve, got accepted into the Army right after you left." she said.

Bucky stopped "Is he coming here?" he asked

"Don't know where or when he is a poster boy for War bonds right now." she replied

"My father gave him a chance and he took it." she said.

Bucky lifted her face up "What happened to Steve?" he all but demanded

"You would have to see him to understand it, but Steve isn't so little anymore." she replied.

Bucky arched a brow "Bucky, trust me on this okay. Steve has change he isn't so little anymore. You will have to see him for yourself." Tera told him.

Bucky nodded and looked at her and walked her to her apartment. When they were, inside Bucky picked her up and took her to the bedroom. Bucky knew that she needed comfort, she had lost her father not that long ago. She laid on the bed as he pulled her close "Let it out doll." he soothed.

She began to shake as she broke down, into tears. He held her and let her cry. She fell asleep in his arms, he held her there "Whoever did this, I will make them pay Tera." he whispered in her ear as she slept.

Bucky awoke to Tera gone from the bed the next morning. He headed to base only to discover that they would be leaving in two days due to bad weather moving in. He went to his CO who was more than happy to give the 107th more liberty till Friday morning. Bucky returned to Tera's apartment to find that she had returned. She had multiple bruises on her and a few cuts Dugan and Gabe were there as well "What happened?" he asked

"Hunters, that called her a demon." said Gabe

"Werewolf." Dugan added.

Bucky sighed "If anything they should be the ones beaten." Dugan said.

Tera looked up at him "Thank you Gabe and Dumb Dumb." he said.

His two squad mates left him and Tera alone "When are we going to tell them?" she asked

"When the time is right, there is no telling how they will react right now. How many?" he asked

"Five at least. S.S.R have them in custody right now." she replied.

Bucky pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her "I'm sorry about your father." he said

"He liked you Bucky." she said.

Bucky smiled "Well doll I have a charm about me remember?" he asked

"It took you near two years to charm me Mr. Barnes." she replied

"They were worth every bit of it." Bucky replied as he kissed her temple "So, are you going to tell me how Steve got into the army?"

Tera laughed "Might as well, though I am sure he is wondering what the hell I am. I got sent to London before he could even ask."

Bucky looked into her eyes and nodded "So, the night of the Expo, my father was at the recruitment station and overheard the two of you arguing. I didn't think anything of it at the time, because I know he sometimes helps run exams on all possible military recruits." she began "It wasn't until after you left that Steve told me he had an 'A1' on his recruitment form. The man who gave it to him was my father."

"Your father let Steve into the army? Had he lost his mind?" Bucky asked

"My father fled from Germany in 36' because he created a serum to cure any illness. Hitler wanted it to make a Super Soldier army that could wipe out the world. When my father declined, Hitler's offer he sent the head of his science division. He stole the serum and used it on himself. The serum was no were near ready and all test subjects died. Except him, he is still alive. So, since 36' my father had been improving his formula." she said

"What does this have to do with Steve?" asked Bucky

"My father's serum takes what is on the inside and brings it to the outside. Good becomes Great. Bad becomes Worse. He saw with in Steve that he was good, though he was sick he would never give up. So, my father took a chance, one that paid off though it cost him his life." she said

"Okay, now what happened between the time the Punk joined till the death of your father?" he asked.

Tera began to explain all that had happened including a bear trap snapping close on her paw. How Steve tried to help her and how he fell head over hills with her best friend Peggy. Who like her was a female S.S.R Agent until she brought up the Grenade "HE WHAT!?" Bucky all but demanded

"It was a dud, Colonel Philips used it to see how his golden boy Gilmore Hodge would react." she replied "Hodge, dove like a coward and Steve well Steve jumped on top of it without thinking twice."

Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose "Every god damn time." he mumbled

"Bucky, if it were a live grenade I would have pulled him away and shielded him with my own body due to my healing factor. Steve was then chosen to get the serum. I was with him through it all. My father died in his arms. In a lot of ways Steve saw my father as the closest thing to a father he had, because he didn't hamper him he encouraged and believed that he could do anything he set his mind to." she replied, "My father died in Steve's arms."

Bucky saw that pained look in her eyes again and pulled her close to him "It's alright doll." he said

"I miss him so much." she sobbed "He taught me everything I know about saving lives and knowing when to take one. I never thought that he would be taken so soon."

"Shh, doll he wouldn't want you to breakdown like this. He would want his little pup to be sad after the war. Not to mope around and be angry with the world." he said.

Tera looked up at him "Make love to me Buck." she whispered

"Not while you are like this, it's not right and you know it doll." he said.

Tera looked down at the bed "Alright Bucky." she said.

Her wolf whimpered in protest, she wanted the touch of their mate. She knew that the wolf was in more of a frame of mind than she was at the moment. Bucky held her closer to her and nuzzled her head and kissing the top of her head they fell asleep.

Tera awoke later that night to see Bucky sitting on the balcony smoking a lucky strike. She silently padded over to him "Bucky." she whispered.

He turned and looked at her "Hey doll, sleep well?" he asked

"Not without you." she whispered.

Bucky chuckled "I know the feeling doll, how about you and I go back to bed and we can spend the day togeather tomorrow." he said

"Only if you are with me." she replied.

Bucky smiled and pulled her into his arms and kissed her under the light of moon and stars…


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N** **:** Alright here is the next chapter. In this chapter, Bucky gets captured. Steve arrives, and the wolf is pissed. Enjoy.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr (Norse word for Wolf) is a half Asgardian, half werewolf who was cast out by a family she has never known and is taken in and raised by Doctor Abraham Erskine. When war breaks out in Europe ushering the start of the second great war Tera and her adopted father Abraham flee Germany and Hydra to the United States were they are approached by the S.S.R's very own Colonel Chester Philips. During the light of the full moon the wolf shall howl over the loss of one mate to usher in the fall of the Hydra.

 **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Tera (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Captain America The First Avenger nor Bucky Barnes, those are owned by the man, the myth, the legend; Stan Lee I only own the story line and the Characters.

 **Chapter 19: The Pack comes before all else.**

 **Italy**

Tera looked up at the night sky, the 107th had been sent to Azzano to fight the Germans who had been shelling the hell out of everyone. Tera laid in her bed back at camp hoping Bucky was alright. She didn't want him hurt, grant it when Steve got there if he joined the war. When Brant kept his word that is. Bucky, already wanted to give him an earful. She had already gotten it in London during their date that turned into a heated make out session then ended with her on her back in bed howling his name loud enough for them to hear at Buckingham Palace. She fell asleep thinking of her lover and hoping he was alright.

 **Azzano**

"There has to be at least five, mortars out there Buck." Dugan said.

Bucky swung around to Gabe "Tell company B to fall back."

Gabe gave him a flat look and pulled out the radio to show the damage that it had taken "I could if I would."

Bucky got lower to the ground. He was going to die here, he just knew it. He would leave Tera alone, with only memories. Just then a blue light hitting the German soldiers flew over them. The German soldiers became little more than a really bad memory "You are being taking as prisoners by HYDRA resistance will lead to your death." said a voice coming out of the largest tank he had ever set eyes on.

He was alive, as he and his men were taken the others that didn't get caught were heading back to camp. The only thought in his mind was how pissed Tera was going to be at the fact that he and the boys got caught by the same people who killed her father.

 **107** **th** **/S.S.R base camp**

Tera saw a lot of the familiar faces from basic coming into their make shift base. Many were wounded "Hodge." she called.

Hodge turned and looked at her "Tera, what are you doing here?" Hodge asked

"My job, now tell me what happened?" she said.

Hodge looked at as he began to explain "When it was over some were killed the others taken god knows were."

"Thank you, Hodge, looks like I have someone to go yell at." she said

"You go do that." Hodge laughed.

She found Chester Philips in the command tent "Colonel, tell me he isn't on that list?" she asked.

Philips looked at her with sad eyes "I'm sorry, I don't know for sure." he said.

Tera bolted out of the tent and went into the woods. Tera had to track Bucky's scent. She wolfed out and went on the hunt. She went to where the battle took place and found his scent. She followed it always careful of her surroundings until she came upon the gates of a HYDRA base. 30 miles behind. Tera hid in the woods, she could smell death. This was not a base, but a facility for making weapons of mass destruction. Tera turned back and headed back to base, half way she stopped and took pause as she threw her head back and howled. Just to let the men know there was hope.

 **Hydra Facility**

A howl pierced the night air, and that put everyone even Hydra on guard. There were a handful that knew that howl and that was the 107th. Bucky smiled softly as Dugan laughed "You boys are in for a rough night for the Wolf of Brooklyn has come to put you in your place." Gabe said

"I beg your pardon, but who are what is the Wolf of Brooklyn?" Monty asked

"The wolf of Brooklyn is a werewolf, unlike any other. It appears as a large wolf, a protector of the innocent. She is credited with saving many lives in America, in Brooklyn, New York hints her name sake The Wolf Of Brooklyn." said a voice.

Bucky looked over and saw a man with war paint on his face "Only one knows of her secret and he is in these very cells in which we share. The Wolf is enraged at the death here and she fears for the safety of her mate." the man added.

Monty looked at Bucky "I met the wolf of Brooklyn, her eyes as blue as the sky on a clear morning in the artic. Her fur as black as night. She dropped a deer on my roommate and mine's porch, poor Steve nearly had a heart attack." Bucky laughed at the memory

"I bet that was a sight." Dugan said.

Bucky looked out the small window his heart crying out to his beloved wolf. He knew she would find a way to get him out, she would find a way to get them all out.

 **107** **th** **/S.S.R base camp**

Tera arrived in her tent under the cover of darkness, as she shifted form a change of clothes laid out for her by Peggy. Another set of clothes was there with a note from Howard.

 _Tera,_

 _This should save you money on clothes it's a prototype that should shift with your body when you become fluffy. I know it may not be much right now, but it should be enough to keep you from running around the country side Stark naked._

 _Your brother,_

 _Howard Stark_

She put the suit on it fit her body perfectly. Tera had to plan a way to get Bucky and the boys out. As she had come into the camp she saw posters of Captain America due to arrive at the base later in the next few days. She knew she could get Steve to back her much to her wolf's horror. The Wolf still saw Steve as a pup that needed her protection. Tera let out a sigh and meditated reaching her wolf with in and calming it. Tera knew the Wolf would need a lot more than just lucky to get her mate and the others out alive. Tera was restless that night, thinking of all the horrid things that HYDRA could do to Bucky.

 **Three days later…**

The week was almost done by the time Steve and his dancing girls arrived, and Tera was a mess. She was worried for her mate who was 30 miles behind enemy lines with no hope. Her wolf paced with in her own body like a caged animal, and in many ways she was. Like Tera the wolf feared for Bucky and the men captured. Tera watched as the girls put on a show, but when Steve came onto the stage the lack of respect. Hodge seen the look in her eyes "Ah, guys I don't know if you know this, but the wolf of Brooklyn is among us right now." said Hodge to a few of the guys

"The Wolf of Brooklyn is in New York, not here." another guy said.

She signaled Hodge over "Tell me you didn't follow me into the woods on the night of the full moon?" she asked.

Hodge looked down at the ground guilty "Your lucky my mate isn't here to give you what for. How many others know?" she asked

"I am the only one." Hodge said.

She nodded "Run along Hodge, because I am about to give these boys what for." she snarled.

Hodge nodded and scurried off as she looked at the command tent to see Howard looking out at her with as shake of his head and a smile on his lips. Peggy just nodded. Tera stalked tward the Stage "I will participate since none of these men have the balls to do so." she said.

She knew her eyes were glowing a brighter shade of blue as she lept through the air her body changing as she landed on the stage. Her tail wagging as she looked at Steve "Holy shit Agent Erskine is the Wolf of Brooklyn!" some guy in the crowed said followed by Hodge saying, "I TOLD YOU SO!"

Steve petted her head and looked at the group of men "The girls will be back up here in a moment." Steve said as he leads her off stage.

The show girls watched her in awe as she powerful form followed close behind Steve. Soon the rain comes sending everyone into their tents in hopes to stay dry. The Wolf though plays in the water much to everyone's amusement "I haven't seen the wolf out for days." Peggy said.

The wolf being a joker walked over to the cover Steve was under as he talked with Peggy and shook her fur dry sending water and mud all over. Peggy and Steve looked at her in shock as Tera regained control and became human again "Remind me to thank Howard." she said

"Tera, I never got the chance to ask you this, but what are you?" Steve asked

"The first and the last of a breed. I am unlike my father or his kin." she replied.

Steve nodded knowing that she had been adopted "I'm a werewolf Steve, unlike my father's kin who were more man beast I take the form of a giant wolf. Which is because I am only half werewolf. I see the wolf not as a mindless beast, but as an extension of myself. A friend." she explained.

Steve nodded "So, the deer on the front porch?"

Peggy laughed as Tera smiled "A gift for Bucky." she said a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Steve looked up to see an Ambulance pull up "They look bad."

"They are what remain of the 107th." Peggy said.

Tera watched as Steve and Peggy head to the command tent, she returned to her tent and began to pack. She watched as Steve stormed into the dress tent and she smiled "Looks like the Pup has a plan to storm in and rescue those men alone. I'm not going to let that happen." she said, "Silly pup is going to get into trouble."

When she was packed, she ran after Steve as Peggy tried to reason with him "Bucky is still alive that much I do know." she said.

Peggy looked at her in question as well as Steve "I haven't marked him in that way yet. That can only take place when my wolf is in heat, or mating cycle." she explained.

Little Stevie turned a bright shade of red as red as the stripe on his spandex suit, boots, and gloves. Peggy also turned a light shade of pink as her eyes began to glow "Come along pup." she said

"That's the Wolf coming out Steve." Peggy pointed out

"I can speak through Tera if I wish, also this gives her more abilities than just enhanced smell, touch, and taste." she explained.

Steve followed close behind her now as they made their way to an air strip "Hello brother Howard." The wolf greeted

"Oh, it's that bad, is it? Get in." said Howard.

Within moments they were in the air and heading to the Hydra facility…


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N** **:** Alright here is the next chapter. In this chapter, the rescue mission is on how will Tera react at the sight of the man who had her father murdered?

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr (Norse word for Wolf) is a half Asgardian, half werewolf who was cast out by a family she has never known and is taken in and raised by Doctor Abraham Erskine. When war breaks out in Europe ushering the start of the second great war Tera and her adopted father Abraham flee Germany and Hydra to the United States were they are approached by the S.S.R's very own Colonel Chester Philips. During the light of the full moon the wolf shall howl over the loss of one mate to usher in the fall of the Hydra.

 **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Tera (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Captain America The First Avenger nor Bucky Barnes, those are owned by the man, the myth, the legend; Stan Lee I only own the story line and the Characters.

 **Chapter 20: The Red Skull**

The flight to the mountain pass was mostly quiet, the wolf listened to Peggy as she told them where they would be dropped "I can smell it we are close." she growled

"Hey no getting fluffy yet." Howard said

"I wouldn't dream of it brother, wolves can't fly..." she paused and looked at Peggy "yet."

Steve smiled a little at that "Johann Schmitt is also there." she pointed out

"You know his scent?" Peggy asked

"No mistaking that stench." she replied.

Just then the plane shook as AA guns tried to shoot them out of the sky "Steve pup, it's time to leave. Howard, as soon as Steve and I are clear turn this thing around and head back." she said as she put on a parachute.

Howard nodded as she opened the door and jumped out first. Steve not to far behind after he ordered Peggy to do as she said. When the two landed, they got rid of the parachutes and hid in the tree line. Three HYDRA trucks came driving by and she and Steve jumped into the back of one. Only to find two HYDRA Soldiers in the back. Which after a fist fight and the tossing of those two HYDRA goons Tera and Steve sat pretty until the truck stopped.

The two took out two more guards before they took to the roof, the wolf sniffed the air and signaled Steve to follow. She snapped six guard's necks before she stood over a cell. Dugan, she found Brandson "Pup, lead these men out as soon as we get you all free." she said.

Brandson looked at her in awe "The wolf speaks." he said causing the others to look you into her glowing blue eyes

"The wolf is pissed about her mate." she growled "Where is he?"

"Isolation room those who go in there don't come back out." said a voice as she moved to join Steve by the cells.

Steve looked at her "Tera, can you find him?"

"You bet your star-spangled ass pup." she said as she shifted to her wolf form.

Dugan touched her fur "If anyone can get him out its you." Branson said.

Tera ran at the door full run before she lowered her head going through it, Zola was here! She snarled and let out a terrifying howl against the ears of HYDRA. Branson lead the others in a riot outside while she and Steve searched for Bucky. She spotted Zola, her hackles raised her muzzle of teeth pulled back in a snarl Zola was lucky he was wearing his brown pants though she could smell that he pissed and shit himself. Zola ran the other way as soon as Bucky's pained scent filled her, she went into the room and shifted back "STEVE!" she called out.

Bucky laid on a lab table tied down hooked up to Odin only knew what, she touched his face as he gave his name, rank, and service number over and over again "Oh, James. My beautiful James. What have they done to you?" she asked as Steve joined them

"Oh, my god. Bucky." Steve said as he began to get Bucky free.

Bucky looked over at her "Tera." he said, then looked over at Steve "Steve?"

"It's us Buck, now let's get you out of here." Steve said.

Tera took point as a guard came up she ran at the guy baseball slid and took his legs out from under him before snapping his neck. She was more hand to hand than anything else. She jumped to her feet taking the guard's baton and began to twirl it "Nice." she said.

Steve and Bucky were talking behind her as they came to a catwalk "Captain America, how exciting. I am a huge fan of your films, and what's this Tera Ulfr-Erskine. My you have grown more beautiful since the last we met." said Johann Schmitt.

Steve handed Bucky to her "Careful Pup." she warned.

Bucky had never seen Tera's eyes glow before now as Johann and Steve threw punches. Bucky about threw up when Johann tore his face off revealing a red skull. Tera looked at him and jumped over Steve and shifted snarling at Schmitt "Ah, so you are putting togeather your pack? And you may have found your mate already. No matter, you'll be mine before he can claim you." Red Skull said as he ran like a coward.

Tera was looking for a way to get to him "No Tera, we have to get out of here." Steve said.

Tera nodded and looked at him as they began to run again. Tera shifted back "Only bad thing my feet are going to be crispy after this." she said as she found a place to back up and take a running jump as Bucky crossed the beam.

She helped him over as the beam fell leaving Steve on the other side "Pup, you better get your star-spangled ass over here and don't force me to come and get you." The wolf warned.

Bucky and Tera watched as Steve did the same as she did as a fire ball rose up to meet him. They ran out of the base and couldn't find a safe way down "This is where I come in." Tera said shifting Bucky jumped onto her back as well as Steve as she slid down roof sides and onto trucks and boxes before landing on the ground.

She took off at a full run with two grown ass men astride her back. The ride would have been more fun if it was just Bucky and Tera, but they had just escaped HYDRA.

When they reached the others, Steve got off her back "Thanks girl." he said petting her head.

Bucky staid on her back most of the time after what he had been through, they marched 30 miles behind enemy lines and back into ally lines. After the first part of it Bucky was walking beside Bucky as she ran perimeter. During brakes, she would bring back deer, rabbit, and other wild game to feed the men. Tera had never once left the side of Bucky unless it came to food or perimeter. She didn't know what they did to her Alpha, her mate, but she would make them pay…


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N** **:** Alright here is the next chapter. In this chapter, the Howling Commandos are formed.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr (Norse word for Wolf) is a half Asgardian, half werewolf who was cast out by a family she has never known and is taken in and raised by Doctor Abraham Erskine. When war breaks out in Europe ushering the start of the second great war Tera and her adopted father Abraham flee Germany and Hydra to the United States were they are approached by the S.S.R's very own Colonel Chester Philips. During the light of the full moon the wolf shall howl over the loss of one mate to usher in the fall of the Hydra.

 **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Tera (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Captain America The First Avenger nor Bucky Barnes, those are owned by the man, the myth, the legend; Stan Lee I only own the story line and the Characters.

 **Reference form another MCU Movie:** _She spotted Zola, her hackles raised her muzzle of teeth pulled back in a snarl Zola was lucky he was wearing his_ _brown pants_ _\- Chapter 20: The Red Skull_ a movie reference from Deadpool 😊 how many of you caught that?

 **Chapter 21: The birth of the commandos**

In London, the whole 107th was either being reassigned or being honorably discharged. Tera was with Peggy heading to the Stork club. Unlike before Tera wore a sky-blue dress. She looked at Peggy as they entered Dugan, Jim, Monty, Gabe, and Jack all sat at a table and they got quiet as they entered the pub. Two heads peeked around a corner in the back. Bucky's eyes lit up when he saw her. She smiled softly and walked to her mate "Hello handsome." she said as she kissed his cheek.

Bucky grinned "Captain Rogers, I see your top squad is being prepped." Peggy said

"We are still missing one." Bucky said looking into her eyes

"Now who is this missing member?" Tera asked

"You." Steve said.

Tera looked at Bucky in shock "Are you sure?" she asked

"Positive doll, though it is up to you." he told her.

Tera nodded her head "I would love that considering how much Steve loves to get himself into trouble." she pointed out.

Steve gave her a face that said, 'don't start that' and she stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Bucky laughed and rested his chin on the top of her head "So my place or yours?" Bucky whispered in her ear

"Mine." she said in a suggestive purr.

Bucky put an arm around her "Punk, Tera and I are going ahead and going to her place I will see you well…If I can get away that is."

Steve nearly choked on his beer "Jerk, I didn't need to know that."

Bucky laughed and winked at Peggy "If you need to honey, tie him down." Tera teased gesturing to Steve.

By the time, she and Bucky left. Peggy and Steve were bright pink with blush, Bucky smacked Dugan upside the hair "Later guys." he said.

Tera stood by his side as he led them out the pub and down the cobble stone street both of them wanting nothing more than to spend alone time with each other. They had three weeks of liberty and they were sure as hell going to make the most of their time together. As soon as they entered the apartment Bucky pulled Tera close and kissed her. He was not planning on going easy on her this night. Oh, no not by any means. He wanted to worship her body like he did months ago before he was shipped out. He wanted it no needed it. He knew she needed it too.

Bucky's fingers unzipped the back of her dress his thumb ghosting over her spine as he worked the zipper down her back. Her fingers were already working on removing his tie. His over jacket had managed to make it somewhere on the floor. His tongue pressed past her lips and into her mouth as he deepened the kiss wanting nothing more than to leave her breathless. His hands moving to her shoulders and moved the dress down her shoulders and down her body until it was nothing more than a pool of cloth at her feet.

He broke the kiss and saw her eyes glow softly in the moon light, last night was a full moon and they all had to keep a close eye on her. With what happened last time he sure as hell wasn't taking no chances of her getting hurt. She tilted her head to the side giving him a beautiful view of her neck "Doll, let's take this to the bedroom." he said.

Tera smiled and took his hand and led him to the bedroom. She wasn't moving fast enough for him so he picked her up and carried her to the bed. Tera's arms reached for him as he moved above her "Tera, your eyes are glowing again." he pointed out

"Maybe Sargent, I'm something more than Tera." she said.

Bucky's eyes widened when he was flipped onto his back and Tera was looming over him "What the fuck?" he asked

"I'm the wolf, the same wolf that aided in your rescue. The same wolf you fell for when you fell for Tera. Your _our_ Alpha." she said.

Bucky reached up and pulled her down into a kiss, his mind was swimming with so many questions. When the kiss broke, he looked into those glowing blue orbs "Your not ready to be claimed to much could happen between now and the end of the war. I will not let you end up the same as Tera's mother. Marked and dying because I am killed or me dying because you have been killed. When we are ready we will be." she explained

"I know, and I will wait for that day." he whispered.

The light in Tera's eyes dulled to their original blue as Tera regained control "Doll, are you alright?"

"I'm alright, are you?" she asked

"Your wolf was just telling me what could happen before any of us are ready for it." he said "My mother was pregnant for me when my father was killed. She stayed alive long enough to have me, before she died. Abraham took me in and the rest you already know."

Bucky pulled her into a kiss "Don't think to hard on the past Doll, think of the here and now." he said, when he broke the kiss.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N** **:** Alright here is the next chapter. In this chapter, the newly formed Howling commandos get their anger pushed to the limit due to someone's lack of sight. Also Smut at the first part of this chapter or is there? Enjoy.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr (Norse word for Wolf) is a half Asgardian, half werewolf who was cast out by a family she has never known and is taken in and raised by Doctor Abraham Erskine. When war breaks out in Europe ushering the start of the second great war Tera and her adopted father Abraham flee Germany and Hydra to the United States were they are approached by the S.S.R's very own Colonel Chester Philips. During the light of the full moon the wolf shall howl over the loss of one mate to usher in the fall of the Hydra.

 **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Tera (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Captain America The First Avenger nor Bucky Barnes, those are owned by the man, the myth, the legend; Stan Lee I only own the story line and the Characters.

 **Chapter 22: New Problems.**

Tera awoke the next morning to something wet landing on her. She woke up and looked at the one who had awoken her form her slumber to see a fresh out of the shower Bucky. She tilted her head sideways to see that well sculpted back and sweet Odin that ass. She sat up in the bed and pulled him back onto the bed where he let out a startled yelp. She giggled "Hello my love." she purred in his ear

"Sorry I woke you up." he said turning around to face her.

 **-START OF SMUT**

Those blue gray eyes and that beautiful sculpted chest. She reached out and touched his chest as his fingers grazed over the scars from when she was shot by trying to save Jarvis. He leaned in and attacked her left breasts with a combination of lips, teeth, and tongue. Tera's head fell back against his onslaught. His lips trailing up to her throat and to her weak spot, that would also one day hold his mate mark. The thought alone made her even wetter. His mouth found hers as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Opened mouthed kisses, teeth scrapping against teeth. The animalistic urge to claim what would be hers became all tempting. The wolf was testing them on how far they could go without having to mark the other. 

Tera moaned against the lips of her mate as his fingers moved around her front to her back. Bucky broke the kiss and searched her eyes "Doll, you have no idea what you do to me." he said

"Well we could always talk about the first thing that pops up." she teased.

Bucky growled and his lips were on hers once again. Their bodies so close the heat from the other threatened to burn them both. Bucky pulled back long enough to get a condom from the night stand and tear it open with his teeth. He put the condom on and began to pull her into his arms.

 **-End of Smut**

There was a loud knock at the door that stopped Bucky from making love to his she wolf. Tera looked at the door in irritation "Who is it?" she asked sweetly

"It's Steve." came the voice on the other end of the door.

Tera looked at Bucky "What do you need Steve?"

"Tera, you and Bucky have to go to the base with me." Steve replied.

She rolled her eyes "We just woke up." she lied

"Yeah, thanks for the wake-up punk." Bucky pointed out an annoyed edge to his voice.

Tera took a quick bath and got dressed into her women's dress uniform. Oh, how she hated it. When she was done, she joined Steve and Bucky from there they took a cab back to the S.S.R base. Tera and Bucky were sulking as Howard saw the death glairs they were shooting at the back of Steve's head. Howard had a hunch on what Steve interrupted and he wasn't going to make a comment about it until later.

Tera and Bucky both had to be debriefed on what had happened at the HYDRA Facility though most tried to keep an opened mind she got landed with the asshole. He walked in like he owned the place and that made her wolf hate this man. Her wolf was not an omega not by a long shot she was more along the lines of a beta. Tera eyed the man as he sat down "Lieutenant Tera Annetta Ulfr-Erskine, I am Captain Bradly Morgan of MI6." said the man

"So, I have noticed sir, by the insignia on your collar and the way you walked in here." she replied.

Morgan sat down and opened up his file and placed her report of the events leading to, during, and after the daring rescue of no more than 150 POWs "So, according to reports from all sides including your own and from records dating back from 1918 you are the daughter of Alphones Ulfr, but raised in Nazi Germany by Doctor Abraham Erskine. So, tell me your side of the events leading up to the rescue of allied troops From HYDRA and I will determine if you are a risk." he said.

Tera told all the events leading up to Steve's plan to rescue everyone "You were jumped the last time the 107th had leave, reports from MI6 said you didn't fight back why?" he asked.

She didn't like this guy and neither did her wolf there was something way off about this man "Why all the questions about my loyalty sir. I am sure you know that I am loyal to my country of the United States and to the State of New York, I hold meaning there and I am sure those who know me will take to kindly to you trying get a rise out of me." she said board.

Morgan smirked "Your like your father a mindless beast." he said

"You tell that to the 107th." she said getting up, "We're done here."

"For now, I have my eyes on you. You mess up once and you will end up like your father." he said.

The door opened to reveal a very pissed off Colonel Philips "Tera, get out of here. The Captain and I are going to have words."

Bucky found Tera sitting at a table surrounded by the others excluding Steve "That asshole had a lot of nerve to say that." Dugan growled out.

Tera looked so hurt "What the hell happened?" he asked

"Some MI6 fucker." Jim said.

Bucky walked over and put his arm around her "Tell me what happened doll."

Tera told him what was all brought up "Then he said I was a mindless beast like my father."

Bucky held her close as Philips and some guy came walking out "You are not welcomed back here again. I have already called MI6 to make sure you don't get into another room with that girl. Now leave before her boyfriend finds out and tears you, limb from limb." Philips said

Limb from limb wasn't the word Bucky wanted to describe. He wanted to kill him with his bare hands. Tera was hurting because of this son of a bitch. Bucky got up and stalked over to the man "Ah, Colonel to late." Dugan said with a hint of malice in his voice.

Philips turned just in time to see him tackle the MI6 bitch to the ground "Mindless?!" he snarled, "I got your mindless."

The Captain looked at him in shock "Get your man off of me Colonel."

"BUCKY STOP!" Tera screamed.

Bucky felt her arms around him "He's not worth it my love." she whispered

"He hurt you." he said

"I know, but beating him to an inch of his life doesn't take those words back." she whispered.

Bucky let the guy go, he put an arm around Tera and glared at the guy "Listen to your bitch Sargent." The captain said

"How about you don't talk to my best friend and his best girl like that and get lost before I remove you myself." a voice said.

Steve entered the room curious to see as to what was going on before his meeting with Howard. Peggy had soon joined them "I think its best you leave Bradly, right now your made a grave mistake. Tera is not a mindless beast she is far from it."

The captain huffed and looked at her again before leaving "What the hell was that about?" Steve asked

"That bastard called Tera a mindless beast like her real father." Bucky snapped.

Steve looked at her as she nodded. Steve pulled her into a hug "It's alright Tera, don't listen to a word one he says."

Bucky nodded "THAT SON OF A BUCKET FUCKER SAID WHAT?!" came the voice of Howard Stark.

A very pissed off Howard Stark, who was storming into the room "Where is that bastard?" Howard asked

"He's gone and hopefully we will never see him again." said Philips.

After everything had calmed down Philips assigned Dugan and Jim as her guards while Bucky went to take his mesurements for his new uniform for in the field.

Tera wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and cry, she was seen as a hero in New York and yet here in London she was called a mindless beast. Dugan saw the sad look on her face and took off his bolder hat "Tera, you okay?" he asked

"I never knew my parents. My mother fell in love with a cursed man. My father from what I heard from many would soon lay down his life for an injured man than to take one no matter the side. Then they killed him. My mother was left alone to have me dying shortly after my birth." she said.

Jim and Dugan looked at each other "I am sure your father would have protected the innocent as a werewolf as well." Dugan said

"Your damn right." said Philips "I knew your father and mother. You look just like her and I'll be damned if that Captain is going to get another fang for his trophy case. MI6 just released that, he was Discharged when they found out the truth about your father. Bradly used Wolfbane to turn your father into a mindless beast. Apparently, the wolf becomes mean on the stuff, kinda like you when you have a bottle of Vodka."

Tera looked at Philips "He was last reported in Italy being seen with Johann Schmitt." Peggy added.

A growl tore through her "And he knows that Bucky is my mate. If he gets back to Schmitt with a name they are going to be after him something fierce." she said

"Don't worry he isn't going anywhere. He was taken into custody the moment he went to leave." Philips said.

Just then the Captain was being dragged back in with no less than by seven S.S.R Agents. Tera looked at the man "Did you check him for fake teeth?" she asked

"He crunched it, but nothing happened." said an Agent.

The wolf started snarling in warning "Get out of the room NOW!" she ordered.

Bradly looked at her and smiled "Who would have thought that your father's teeth still held some of their bite." he said, as he began to get taller and more muscular.

This was a true werewolf a man cursed and he was going to kill everyone in the fucking room! Tera had to do something and fast…


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Alright here is the next chapter. In this chapter, Bucky gets captured. Steve arrives, and the wolf is pissed. Enjoy.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr (Norse word for Wolf) is a half-Asgardian, half werewolf who was cast out by a family she has never known and is taken in and raised by Doctor Abraham Erskine. When war breaks out in Europe ushering the start of the second great war Tera and her adopted father Abraham flee Germany and Hydra to the United States where they are approached by the S.S.R's very own Colonel Chester Philips. During the light of the full moon, the wolf shall howl over the loss of one mate to usher in the fall of the Hydra.

 **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Tera (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Captain America The First Avenger nor Bucky Barnes, those are owned by the man, the myth, the legend; Stan Lee I only own the storyline and the Characters.

 **Chapter 23: The Curse of The Werewolf**

Bradly was growing in size his features were looking less and less human, and more of a man-beast. This was the curse her father lived with and yet fought for so long. Her wolf was snarling in rage, this breed died with her father. How could it exist now? Then it hit her, Johann Schmitt he was the one who did this. She looked around to see everyone backing off, for the exception of two. Steve and Bucky "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" she snarled as the cursed man struck her sending her into a wall.

Tera hit hard all the air in her lungs leaving her in a rush. As she fought for breath Steve and Bucky kept still as the part man part wolf howled. This guy was pure fucking Alpha and he was looking to take her from Bucky, either by killing him or...rape. Tera launched from her spot on the floor and turned barreling head first into her opponent. Bucky and Steve just watched in shock as she and Bradly got into one hell of a fight. Flashes of teeth, claws and heavy bodies slamming into the other sounded throughout the room. Tera looked at her mate as he watched on. That just fed the fire to protect her mate. She went for the throat of the cursed man. She was backhanded into a wall yet again. She let out a whimper, and Bucky got involved by shooting his .45 colt. What in the full moon was he doing?! Steve looked at Bucky in shock "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU HYDRA BITCH!" Bucky snarled.

Now she knew why his protectiveness came through. The willingness to protect what he loved most, being her. The cursed turned to him and snarled, this was her shot. She leapt onto his back and shifted back into her more smaller human form and brought him down with ease. The wolf gave her the power needed she grabbed a hold of the cursed neck and began to lift up on his head as her legs wrapped around his chest. Damn, he was fucking huge! She pulled back harder as Howard came running into the room "TERA!"

She looked up to see a knife and a clip of ammo. The clip was tossed at Bucky as she was tossed the knife. Steve rushed forward "Steve, one bite or scratch and you will become cursed." she said.

Steve side stepped as a clawed hand swiped out as she stabbed the cursed in the neck. It howled in pain as it reared up only to get shot by Bucky a second time. The cursed fell its breathing becoming shallow as it shifted back into a man "How did you come by this curse?" she asked

"HYDRA dug up the remains of your father. Hail Hydra." Bradly said as he took his last breath.

Bucky looked at the man as his vines showed black "What the hell?" asked Steve

"Liquid Silver. Howard how did you come by that?" she asked

"When MI6 confirmed that the last cursed man was dug up they sent a few hunters to my lab to get geared up. Rollins, Ambrose, Reigns, and Rumlow clans." said Howard

"Those are the four Werewolf hunting clans. The best of the best from different parts of the world," she said in shock

"You held yourself well for someone cursed." a voice said.

Bucky pulled her close and pointed his .45 at the source of the voice "Then again that is more of a gift. Your father was respected by the clans."

"Ryan, James, Chris, and Francis." said Howard.

The four men stepped forward "You have nothing to worry about from us, though I may point out that Captain America, your lucky that you are faster than you look." The oldest of the group "I am Ryan Rumlow."

"Chris Reigns." said the man who stood to Ryan's right

"James Ambrose." said the man to Ryan's left

"Francis Rollins." said the man behind Ryan.

Tera looked at the four men and nodded "You four know what your doing?" asked Steve

"Training since we could walk ace, besides we knew it was a matter of time before someone got stupid." said James.

Tera leaned closer to Bucky "You took a bit of damage in your battle. Because of you being a female and hybrid the venom that he nailed you with has to work its way out of your body. Your wounds will heal in time, but you will be a little sore for a few days at least." Francis said.

Bucky put an arm around Tera as they walked back to the apartment, the four hunters not being too far off. A wounded female would bring more aggressive males out of the woodwork. Or so Francis said. Tera nuzzled into his chest "I want to go home." she said

"Relax doll we are almost home." he replied placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Tera nodded as he picked her up and carried her bridal style up to her apartment. Tera had one hell of a fight, grant it what he and Steve had done was borderline stupid, but he had to help. That thing was going to hurt her, and try to take her from him, she looked at him and kissed his cheek "Why don't we finish what we started before Steve interrupted?" she asked.

Bucky couldn't help, but smiled at that "We could if you really want to doll."

She looked at him and smiled at her softly "Yes I want to my love." Bucky leaned down and kissed her.

Her body had already worked out the venom, which left her as weak as a newborn pup. They entered her apartment and found it ransacked "Ryan!" he bellowed.

Ryan and the boys came inside the apartment "Well that isn't good. It looks like they were after something." said Chris.

Tera got out of his arms and went to a weak part on the floor and lifted up the floor panel to reveal a weapon case "My father gave these to me when I turned 18, he said they belonged to my mother." she said.

She opened the box and the four hunters knelt down "My god, those are the weapons of Odin's lost daughter." Francis said

"Wait, Odin, as in the mythical god Odin?" Bucky asked.

Tera looked right out confused "Tera, these are the weapons of the Wolf queen, the one who trained all the hunters of the cursed men. Feya Daughter of Frigga and Odin. If these are in fact her weapons..."

Ryan explained "You mean to tell me she is a Demi-god?" Bucky asked shocked

"How can I be? I am just half human half werewolf." she explained.

Ryan closed his eyes "It was probably hidden from you. If someone ever found out about your true origins they would want you for a king's ransom alone."

Bucky looked at Tera as he slid an arm around her "When you have proof that she is who you say she is then I will believe you, but right now you need to leave and be on the look out." he said.

The four nodded and left the room "Tera, are you alright?" he asked

"If I am who they say they are what will happen to us?" she asked.

Bucky looked at her and shook his head "We will worry about it tomorrow, for right now you and I both need rest." he said.

Tera nodded and leaned against Bucky as they fixed the overturned bed "I swear if Steve interrupts again, I will skin him alive." she teased.

All Bucky did was agree...


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Alright here is the next chapter. Sorry if it is a bit late. Since my subscription to Microsoft word ran out I have to use OpenOffice Writer and Grammarly to fix what OpenOffice doesn't catch.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr (Norse word for Wolf) is a half-Asgardian, half werewolf who was cast out by a family she has never known and is taken in and raised by Doctor Abraham Erskine. When war breaks out in Europe ushering the start of the second great war Tera and her adopted father Abraham flee Germany and Hydra to the United States where they are approached by the S.S.R's very own Colonel Chester Philips. During the light of the full moon, the wolf shall howl over the loss of one mate to usher in the fall of the Hydra.

 **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Tera (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Captain America The First Avenger nor Bucky Barnes, those are owned by the man, the myth, the legend; Stan Lee I only own the storyline and the Characters.

 **Replies:** To the lovely guest Mia, Ambrose and Reigns yes. Rollins no, because of the STRIKE member Jack Rollins, who is Brock Rumlow's right hand man.

 **Chapter 24: New Moons Equal to Wild Nights**

Tera wasn't required to join the meeting that Ryan and the hunters set up. Many of the Commandos were still trying to wrap their heads around what happened the day before. Bucky just kept a close eye on the four, especially after what they had said the night before "New Moons are when female werewolves usually go into heat." Ryan said.

That caught his attention, he looked at Ryan "And what is that suppose to mean?" he asked

"If your not careful, you'll be fluffy and have a litter of pups running about," Chris replied.

Bucky felt his face heat up "We aren't even ready for that yet!" he exclaimed.

Steve snorted a laugh "I don't know the way you two have been acting since you were rescued especially yesterday when I stopped by."

Bucky looked at his best friend since grade school "Punk, she is going to skin your ass alive when she finds out."

Steve just shrugged as Ryan shook his head "You may be a super soldier, but you have a lot to learn."

"And he wonders why Tera's wolf calls him a pup." Bucky jabbed.

The two hunters looked at each other in shock "Captain Rogers, wasn't always the way he is now. 5'4'' tall and 95 pounds. He was chosen by Tera's adopted father for project rebirth." Philips replied.

Bucky nodded "Before Tera, I was pulling him out of back alley brawls. Then after, let's just say Tera and I had to pull triple duty."

"Jerk," Steve said.

Bucky chuckled "Punk."

"The wolf saw the weak Steve as a pup that needed to be protected," Ryan said

"Awe so cute," Dugan said

"Before or after she about gave me an asthma attack?" Steve said.

Just then a giant head poked its way between him and Steve. Steve jolted and glared at Tera "She has stealth, even I didn't hear her come in." Chris said.

Tera's tail wagged to a fro as she took a seat, she looked at Steve and nuzzle his arm "She is a big puppy." said Dugan

"One that hates HYDRA," Philips said.

At the mention of HYDRA the wolf's hackles raised, her ears pinned back, then most of all her teeth were bared, as she snarled. Ryan laughed "Oh, she knows an enemy when she hears one. Considering how it was HYDRA that dug up her father." Chris said

"And trying to make more werewolves." Francis pointed out "I got a hit, Bradly wasn't the only one who was given the DNA of Alphonse Ulfr. There are about sixteen others. From the time the 107th were liberated by Tera and Rogers. There have been seventy different attacks within the past week."

Steve looked at Bucky "Werewolves?" asked Monty

"All victims were attacked at night during a full moon just sixteen miles from the Factory." said Ryan.

Tera shifted into her human form "They are trying to make more." she pointed out

"Hunters, pack it up because we are going hunting. Tera, your the best defense for The lot here. You know what makes them hurt." Ryan said "Stay safe." she replied.

The three nodded and left the room "Silver is a werewolf's weakness. Cursed wolves can't build an immunity to it like she can." Chris pointed out

"No shit." she said as she pulled out a silver knife and stabbed her hand with it.

She removed the knife as the wound began to heal. Bucky crossed his arms and looked at her all not too happy.

Tera and Bucky returned to the apartment after everything was fixed by the S.S.R. As soon as they entered they each took a bath and fixed dinner. Hopefully, Germany didn't try and bomb the living shit out of them tonight, but then again they were never that lucky. Bucky had on his boxers and a white tank top. While Tera. Tera went to bed in a simple lace nightgown that made Bucky all but drool. The night of a New Moon was symbolic to Lycans, but to Tera and her wolf, it was just another moon phase. True if she was a full werewolf, she would be in a love nest with her mate or mates. Trying to sow the seeds of a new generation of pups, but alas she was not cursed. Her wolf would come into heat when it needed to and during that time Tera will most likely stay in her wolf form until it passes. Which would cause a lot of grief for the Commandos. Bucky sat up on his side of the bed and kissed her shoulder as his right hand roamed up her knee to her thigh to her underwear. She turned and looked at him, lust clouding her vision as she pulled him in for a heated and passionate kiss. Bucky's hand continued to wonder her body, his thumb would brush against her old scar. As her hands would roam those broad shoulders and chest leading down to the hem of his shirt only to remove it.

 **-Start of Smut**

Bucky bit back a groan as Tera playfully nipped his chest with her teeth as she pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist "Doll, what are you doing?" he asked.

Tera looked up at him for a brief moment "Pleasing my love." she whispered before leaving a trail of fire with her tongue in her wake going to the elastic of his boxers.

Bucky gasped at the feel of her teeth scrapping against his thigh, as she removed the offending article of clothing. He was already rock hard and the pre-cum was beading at the tip. Tera's pink little tongue darted out past her lips and to that bead and he about lost his damn mind. Soon her mouth was around him taking all of his size into her mouth. Her cheeks hollowed as she began to bob her head up and down his stiff member. Bucky closed his eyes and hissed as his hands dug into the sheets his hips arching off the bed. Good god damn, what the fuck? How did he not ask this sooner? He was close to his climax "Tera...Doll...If you don't stop I won't last..." he said.

Tera stopped releasing his member with a loud 'pop' before moving up his body to kiss him. He could taste his own pre-spunk on her lips and it drove him mad with lust. He flipped them over and went into the nightstand and pulled out a condom. Tera's eyes were pleading as his teeth ripped the foil and slid it onto his member, only to be flipped onto his back again. He arched a brow as Tera moved her hips over his. Bucky groaned as she ground down on his member before she lined up with him and sank down. Bucky's eyes rolled into the back of his head. As Tera began to ride him. Tera's moans got him worked up again, that animalistic urge to claim her rearing its head.

It was said that werewolves that fell in love with mortals brought out the more primitive aspects of the person. Or so Ryan said. Maybe the hunter was right, and this was his mind and hearts way of protecting what was his. Ryan also said that Tera was a Beta. Betas were seconds in command so to speak like her was SIC to Steve in the commandos and she was third in command. So he let her have control, he would pull her down every so, often to give her a passionate kiss. Tera's nails not claws raked his chest leaving red marks, but not blood. He flipped them and looked into her eyes as she came done, his name a whisper upon those kiss swollen lips of hers. Bucky's own thrusts were sharp, hard, and shallow as he neared his climax. He could die happy knowing of the sounds that he could make come from her.

 **-End of Smut**

In the afterglow, Bucky pulled Tera close against him as she kissed his neck "I love you, Tera." he said

"I love you too, James Buchanan Barnes." she mumbled before falling asleep.

Bucky smiled to himself as he followed her into dreamland where they would run free...


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Alright here is the next chapter. In this chapter, the Commandos go on their first mission and Tera and Bucky get closer after they find a scared female wolf. Also, the dos and do not's of werewolf breeding. **Summary:** Tera Ulfr (Norse word for Wolf) is a half-Asgardian, half werewolf who was cast out by a family she has never known and is taken in and raised by Doctor Abraham Erskine. When war breaks out in Europe ushering the start of the second great war Tera and her adopted father Abraham flee Germany and Hydra to the United States where they are approached by the S.S.R's very own Colonel Chester Philips. During the light of the full moon, the wolf shall howl over the loss of one mate to usher in the fall of the Hydra. **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Tera (OC) **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Captain America The First Avenger nor Bucky Barnes, those are owned by the man, the myth, the legend; Stan Lee I only own the storyline and the Characters.

 **Chapter 25: Lost and Found**

Their first mission was trouble from the moment they landed back in Europe. Tera and Bucky spent most of their time off, laying in bed and fucking like wererabbits since the New Moon. Tera and Bucky's bond and love for each other only grew in that short amount of time. Steve may have been the Captian, and he and Bucky were a combo. The combo of Bucky and Tera, had nothing on Steve and Bucky working togeather. The two were deadly at both long range and up close if they had to be through the most of their first mission. Which was easy, truly fucking easy. Which was go in blow up the HYDRA facility and get the fuck out of dodge before the place blue sky fucking high. Tera was close to Bucky and Steve most of the time during the mission until a howl erupted in one of the rooms.

Bucky and Tera shared a look with Steve as they moved in to investigate. It was a regular wolf. Underweight and in bad shape. Tera's wolf howled in rage. Wolf were kin to werewolves like human's were, but a wolf couldn't breed to a werewolf. Upon looking closer at the wolf she saw that it was a young female. Her white fur as white as the freshly falling snow its honey amber eyes held so much pain.

She looked at Steve "We have to help her, we can't just leave her."

"Alright, Bucky gets ready." said Steve as he got ready to hit the door.

Tera looked Bucky as Steve hit the door, the wolf yelped in shock "Easy girl." she whispered.

Tera shifted into her wolf form so she could calm the scared creature. When she felt that the wolf was calm enough she looked over at Bucky and Steve who walked forward easy _'My mate and his brother.'_

she explained through wolf speech.

The female looked at Bucky and nuzzled his hand "Come on girl we got you." Bucky said.

When they got out of the building it blew "Come on Tera, we bring home strays now?" Dugan asked.

Tera shifted into her human form "No choice, she has been mistreated. There is no telling how much damage they have done to her. She will be lucky to have pups after this." she growled

"Wait, did they?" asked Steve

"The male werewolves tried to breed with her while she was in heat and failed. Werewolves can only mate with humans kin, not wolf kin," she replied.

Gabe looked as if he was going to be sick, just from hearing about it "That is wrong in so many ways." Dugan said

"I know, but HYDRA knows nothing about werewolves or their breeding habits." she replied

"If they need help in that department they may want to talk to Bucky," Jim said trying to lighten the mood a little.

Bucky and Tera looked at each other, it wasn't a lie. The two had left plenty of hickeys on the other for others not to notice. Steve just shook his head and blushed as she tried to calm the wolf again "Back up guys and give her some air." she said, "You are scaring her."

She soothed the wolf as Bucky knelt down to pick her up "We have to get her somewhere safe." Steve pointed out.

Bucky later that night laid stroked the scared wolf's fur as she tried to sleep against the cold. Tera came into camp with about three dead rabbits hanging out of her jaws. She laid them in front of the wolf and whimpered softly for her to eat. The wolf ate the rabbits greedily as she hadn't been fed since her capture most likely. Tera laid down and laid her massive head in his lap as the white wolf curled up against her. Steve came by to check on them as he made his rounds "How is she Buck?" he asked

"She's calmer now. She ate six rabbits whole. So, she will most likely regain her strength soon." he replied

"She's sleeping now by the look of it. Tera keeping her warm." Steve said

"I was thinking of giving Tera's wolf a name." he said, "So we don't confuse them when her eyes begin to glow."

Steve nodded "That would be a good idea."

"Brook," Bucky said

"Brook?" Steve asked

"Short for Brooklyn, after all, she is named the Wolf of Brooklyn. So, it is a fitting name," he said.

Brook lifted her head and nuzzled Bucky before giving him a nice long lick to his cheek "See she likes it." he laughed.

Steve nodded "Dugan, and Jim has the second and third watch."

Brook laid her head back down and went back to sleep, both wolves slept through the night while Bucky was wide awake.

Tera woke in her human form, the injured wolf kin laying against her eyes open and wide awake "How are you feeling girl?" she asked.

The wolf wagged her tail and nuzzled her snout against her chin "I take it that you are feeling better now?" she asked.

The wolf nodded her head and got up on all fours and plopped down on Bucky's lap giving him kisses. Tera looked at her a soft smile on her lips as Bucky woke up and pet her "Morning to you too girl, I see you are feeling better. I guess the others will be happy that you are alright as well." he said.

Tera stood up and stretched as Steve came walking up "I see she is feeling better."

"She is, she feels safer now," Tera replied.

Tera had been thinking of a name to call her "Snow." she said.

The white wolf looked at her a smile on her muzzle and happiness in her eyes as her tail wagged "You like that name girl?" she asked.

She was rewarded with a nod and a happy whine. Tera smiled and walked with Snow to the others "I see someone is feeling a lot better." Monty said

"She is very happy though I may have to hunt to feed your butts." she pointed out "And Snow can help."

Tera shifted into her wolf form and ran off into the thick woods with Snow right behind her "Tera, named her?" asked Jim

"The name fits," Steve said

"Well not until she has a bath I mean her fur is all matted with dirt and heaven knows what else," Bucky said.

Within a few hours, Tera and Snow made it back to camp, Snow had two rabbits in her mouth while Brook had a large stag on her back much bigger than the one she dumped on the front porch. The guys went to cleaning and prepping the meat while throwing the heart, lungs, liver, and other innards to Snow who ate it happily. After everything was cooked they ate and moved on making sure to leave no evidence of their presence. Brook and Snow scouted ahead while Steve held up a hand as the two wolves small and huge came running back and slid to a stop growing at a tree nearby. Steve took his shield and threw it. A HYDRA goon came falling out. Snow growled low as Brook stalked over. When Brook saw him twitch she bit down on the back of his neck paw on his back and twisted her head to hear a snap. Monty walked over and petted her head "Good job Brook." Steve said.

Brook nodded her head and padded over. They had to head back to base before they went out again. When they arrived at the airstrip their ride was waiting. Brook had to coax and soothe Snow the whole flight to London. Though the white wolf was not at one hundred percent went they finished their mission. Bucky knew how far Tera would go for one of her wolf kin. Wolves were seriously misunderstood and were being hunted for no reason what so ever and Bucky found it a damn shame. He was in love with a wolf kin. When they landed they were greeted by Rumlow, Rollins, Reigns, and Ambrose "The wolves of Fey." said Rumlow in awe

"HYDRA had her, starved her, and were hoping to breed more werewolves with her." Tera pointed out

"Get her cleaned up, her fur is a mess." said Philips looking at the white wolf in awe as Howard came all but bouncing in.

Howard looked at the white wolf sitting beside Tera "Well hello there beautiful." said Howard.

Snow was like Brook all out friendly to anyone that was friendly to her in turn "Howard, she needs a bath. Come on Snow. Let's go make your coat shine again." Tera said.

After Bucky and the others filed their reports they all went to the mess hall to eat. Snow and Tera were sitting at the table. Snow's once dirty fur became a shiny white in color "Wow, that's a beautiful wolf." said Jim.

Frenchie was talking to Tera about something when Rollins came in "Look at the marking on the fur. That is the royal seal of the house of Odin." Rollins whispered

"I noticed, but that still doesn't mean anything." Bucky pointed out.

Snow came over and nudged him to join Tera "Okay girl."

Everyone sat and ate going over the mission for all to hear as Snow wagged her tail back and forth being given a piece of meat here and there. Bucky looked at Tera, her hatred for HYDRA growing with each thing they did...


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Alright here is the next chapter. In this chapter, Tera and the others go to Transylvania. Enjoy

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr (Norse word for Wolf) is a half-Asgardian, half werewolf who was cast out by a family she has never known and is taken in and raised by Doctor Abraham Erskine. When war breaks out in Europe ushering the start of the second great war Tera and her adopted father Abraham flee Germany and Hydra to the United States where they are approached by the S.S.R's very own Colonel Chester Philips. During the light of the full moon, the wolf shall howl over the loss of one mate to usher in the fall of the Hydra.

 **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Tera (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Captain America The First Avenger nor Bucky Barnes, those are owned by the man, the myth, the legend; Stan Lee I only own the storyline and the Characters.

 **Chapter 26: Primal Instincts**

Tera had just gotten out of the shower, she and the rest of the boys had a week off to get supplies in order before they were sent out again. This time to Transylvania, rumored to be the home of Vampires and other nightmarish creatures that go bump in the night. So Rumlow, Rollins, Ambrose, and Reigns would be joining them this time. Snow was laying on the bed asleep as she pulled up the floorboard. There inside was the weapon's case and a small box that held her mother's amulet in it. People around that area would kill her on sight not realizing that she wasn't a cursed. She thumbed the wolf's head on the amulet before looking into the box again. There inside was a note. It had her name on it, in handwriting she had never seen before. She picked up the note and opened it and it read:

 _My darling daughter,_ _By now you have probably found out about your true heritage and have questions. Don't be afraid my daughter. Your father and I loved you, but we were taken from you. So, I decided to leave you with someone who could love you like their own. Abraham Erskine. I knew I would die giving birth to you, I also foresaw the path ahead of you. A life full of joy, but this comes at a price. Your first mate James will be lost to you for a time. You will find him again by chance and have two pups. One pup will mate a human fireball, the other a man of hunter bearing. Your other pup will mate a human who can cause the ground to quake. An inhuman who has passed through the mist. Her mother is a dear friend of mine and I am sure you will meet her soon._

 _The evil that lies ahead takes many forms, my child, you must be strong for those who are to be your pack. They will cherish and love you till the end of the line. Your gift is a blessing, not a curse, your bite will create more blessed with the gifts you have. Snow is one of the last of my pack of war wolves from long ago. Also when in Transylvania wear my amulet, and you shall have aid. I love you my daughter and I will see you again one day, you and your mates._ _Your loving mother,_ _Fey Daughter of Odin, Princess of Asgard, and the Queen of Wolves._

Tera began to shake, what the hunters four said was true. She was the daughter of a goddess. She was half-Asguardian half-werewolf, all hope for all. Tera read over the note three more times when Bucky walked into the room "Never once have I looked in this box. My father would always get the amulet for me." she said

"Tera, doll what is it? What is wrong?" Bucky asked

"I am half-Asguardian, my mother was Fey. The Hunters spoke truly," she said handing him the note.

Bucky read over it and paled "I am to be lost to you for a time, only to be found and have two pups?" he asked

"Yes, one pup will be mated to two while the other will be mated to one." she said.

Bucky knelt down and took her hands into his own "The future isn't set in stone, and if it is. I will find you again one way or another."

"Oh, Bucky." she whispered as his lips met hers in a sweet kiss.

Bucky laid awake that night, he sure as hell was going to keep his promise to stay alive up to and well after the end of the war. Until such time, he was going to make love to her like it was their last night together. Even though she rested peacefully beside him, Bucky couldn't help it. His mind began to wonder to what their children, their pups would look like. Their daughter as beautiful as Tera herself, though he may just have to carry his sidearm when she was older. A son with his looks and charm, but with his mother's grace and wit. He smiled as he closed his eyes falling asleep beside her.

 **Three days later...**

The train ride was a royal pain in the ass, the walk was even worse. Tera wasn't able to shift into her werewolf form at all. Snow didn't mind all of the trip one bit. She was used to being around people now and would gladly curl up in between someone to keep them warm on a cold night. Steve was making his rounds around the camp that they had made. The hunters and Tera on high alert. Bucky couldn't recall when he seen Tera this high strung. She was trying her hardest not to wolf out, but her eyes glowed and she would sniff the air every so, often to make sure things were alright "Tera, lass. Calm yourself and rest you are making us nervous." Monty said

"Sorry, but werewolves are real what makes you think other things aren't?" she asked.

The four hunters exchanged looks "The girl is right." a voice said.

They all reached for their guns red eye a lot of them had surrounded them, as a man walked out of the shadows. Snow was growling "I haven't seen a white wolf with those eyes since Fey last visited these lands years ago." the man said.

Tera looked at the guy "He's a vampire." she said

"Right you are, and your half werewolf." the man said flashing his white fangs.

Brook was taking over "Bloodsucker, get lost before I turn you to dust." she snarled

"Your mate is with these men, your primal instinct to protect him has kicked in. I am shocked truly I am. I am Dracula, and you are the pup sired by an old friend of mine. Come, you do not need to be in this cold. None of you are like your captain or the girl." he said.

Fucking hell! Dracula was a myth! A legend to scare little children into their beds at night! Yet again everything he thought he knew was thrown out of the fucking window.

Brook let Tera take control again "My children of the night shall not harm you. Like you we have a deep hate for HYDRA. It has come to my attention that the remains of my dear friend Alphonse were dug up by HYDRA." said Dracula

"That is correct, HYDRA sent one of their new 'werewolves' after us in London. Which failed." Steve said.

Dracula snarled "Even I know when to leave the dead in peace."

"Lord Dracula, we were told there was a HYDRA Facility north of here." said Rumlow

"Ah, so the Rumlow speaks. Yes, my children have been looking for a way in. UV light doesn't do my children well." Dracula said.

Tera felt the awful need to protect Bucky as the female Vampires eyed him. The Primal instinct becoming too much to bare when Dracula said something she couldn't understand except her father's and mother's names.

She snarled at the female vampires showing her canines as Bucky put an arm around her "Easy doll, I think their king laid down the law."

"Brook wants out to give a piece of her mind." she said.

Dracula smiled "Your wolf has a name?"

"Yes, in New York my wolf is known as the Wolf of Brooklyn were I grew into an adult." she said

"Brook was chosen due to that. To think the legendary wolf of Brooklyn would come to Transylvania?" Dracula laughed

"I don't see how that is funny?" Steve asked

"It is when Tera saves my children from would-be muggers and robbers," Dracula said.

Tera smirked at that "I knew they smelled funny, but they didn't smell of death." she pointed out

"Those who live in New York feed off of those who wish others harm. Though Hunters do get them confused for those who feed off the blood of the innocent a pain really." Dracula pointed out.

Dracula stopped as a Castle appeared through the fog "Come you all need rest. The people will bring food in the morning." said Dracula

"How long have you ruled over these lands?" Gabe asked

"A very long time." he replied, "I have made many friends during that time and lost them as well."

"Though we do enjoy when German soldiers and HYDRA show up in our town at night lost." said a female vampire

"Astrid, my bride and Queen." Dracula said

"Captain America and his Howling Commandos. What an Honor to have you in our home. As well as the daughter of the woman who protected me while I was with child." said Astrid

"Astrid means beautiful," Tera explained to the others

"Indeed she is." said Dugan

"I am well spoken for Dumb Dumb Dugan," Astrid said.

When everyone was inside they were shown to their rooms Dracula gave orders not to attack or harm them for there was a temperamental werewolf among them. Tera just gave a blank stare as they were given a master suite fit for a god damn king. Bucky laid in the bed it was like laying on a cloud one that was in the home of vampires "Can't sleep?" asked a voice.

Bucky looked over to see Tera in a see through lace nightgown "Astrid, gave this to me to sleep in." she said

"Well, she has good taste. I am still trying to get over the fact that Vampires are very real," he said honestly.

Tera sat on the edge of the bed "When I smelled death nearby I couldn't help myself. I almost lost control." she said

"Hey, Dracula understands more about werewolves than I ever will. He called it for what it was; a primal instinct to protect what was yours," he said

"I know, I had never felt anything like this before." she admitted.

Bucky kissed her temple and pulled her close "Come on doll, let's go to bed."

Outside of the room Astrid smiled softly at her husband and mate "They remind me so, much of Fey and Al." she said

"Indeed they do, her father acted the same way as she did over her mother. Odin made the right call sending her here. She is needed greatly." Dracula said.

Astrid reached up and kissed her mate's cheek "Come to my love let us sleep until morning the children will be fine and I am sure they will not mess with those in this wing." she said

"I know my love, let us rest," Dracula said as he pulled his beloved close and headed for their room...


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Alright here is the next chapter. In this chapter, the Commandos and the Vampires prepare for their attack the HYDRA factory and Tera is about to receive a final gift from her mother.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr (Norse word for Wolf) is a half-Asgardian, half werewolf who was cast out by a family she has never known and is taken in and raised by Doctor Abraham Erskine. When war breaks out in Europe ushering the start of the second great war Tera and her adopted father Abraham flee Germany and Hydra to the United States where they are approached by the S.S.R's very own Colonel Chester Philips. During the light of the full moon, the wolf shall howl over the loss of one mate to usher in the fall of the Hydra.

 **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Tera (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Captain America The First Avenger nor Bucky Barnes, those are owned by the man, the myth, the legend; Stan Lee I only own the storyline and the Characters.

 **Chapter 27: A mother's final wish.**

The next morning everyone was up and ready to go. Steve, Ryan, and Dracula had been devising a plan of attack as Tera and Bucky walked in "What do we have so far?" she asked

"Not much, the mountains in this area are dangerous when there is a storm. Going up there with guns, swords, and knives is ill-advised." Steve said.

Tera looked at the map "I remember Abraham telling me about a hidden pass through the mountain. Is there any way we can use it to our advantage?" she asked.

Dracula shook his head "HYDRA blew it up about two months ago when we tried an attack the first time."

Tera looked to be in deep thought "I have an idea, some of you may not like what you hear though." she said.

Dracula smiled "Your mother would say the same thing when she came up with a plan that could get someone killed or in my case hurt."

"We lure HYDRA out, it is no mistake that The Howling Commandos have been a thorn in HYDRA's side already since we took out one of their facilities a few weeks ago. Who is in charge of this group here?" she asked

"Baron Zemo," Dracula replied with a growl

"Red Skull's right-hand man." said Ryan "He is also the one who had your father dug up. They are still looking for your mother's grave though I doubt they will find it."

"She returned home, not shortly after Al was killed so no she isn't here in this realm at least." said Dracula.

Steve looked between the two before looking at her and Bucky "Is there something you two wish to tell me?"

"My mother wasn't human." she said

"She was the Goddess of Wolves," Bucky replied.

Steve arched a brow "There is only one god Buck we were taught that at a young age."

"People started calling them gods since they first appeared when the Frost Giants first attacked eons ago. Your religious leaders wouldn't want you to know that we aren't alone in the universe." Ryan said

"In 1918 a rainbow colored light was reported in the lower lands of eastern Germany. A woman with red hair carrying an infant wrapped in the fur of a wolf. That newborn was Tera." Dracula said.

Tera looked at Dracula "And how would you know?" she asked.

Dracula looked at her "I was there." he said, "Dr. Erskine was nothing more than a young man then."

Steve crossed his arms "This is crazy."

"But it is true, Steve I am a demigod." she said.

Steve shook his head "The white wolf are descended from the White wolves of the Goddess. Her mother, she has all of her swords and knives, all a combination of Vibranium coated in silver." Dracula said.

Steve's head snapped "I only have regular silver and steel I have heard the revibe of Steve's shield enough to know the difference." she said.

Dracula smirked, "Follow me."

Steve, Bucky, Ryan, and Tera followed Dracula through the long wide halls of the castle. Tera's eyes scanning the murals on the walls, her eyes landing on a painting of her father. His name at the bottom "Damn your father." said Bucky

"He was handsome." she said in wonder.

Her father's eyes were the same color as her own his hair a platinum blonde almost white in color "The white wolf of Europe." she whispered

"That was your father, hunted by men and werewolf alike because of his love for life." Dracula said, "Your father was the first werewolf to do this." Besides her father was his wolf form.

He was massive with white fur and those blue eyes. Snow came trotting up her muzzle covered in red with feathers hanging out of her mouth "Oh dear, I fear your wolf friend may have upset one of the farmers." said Dracula.

Snow whimpered and got a sad look on her face "It is alright girl, you were hungry." Dracula said.

As they came to a dead end a large painting of her mother stood "Lady Fey, Queen of Wolves daughter of Frigga and Odin." said Dracula.

Bucky looked at the picture in awe, Fey's eyes were emerald green in color. Her features were similar to Tera's own. Now he knew where she had gotten her beauty from. Dracula touched a hidden panel on the wall and the painting moved open like a door. Dracula looked at them and smiled "It was your mother's wish that you would one day come here, and get what she had left for you. Also, your mother had the foresight to know who you would be with an when. This day has been a long time coming young pup." said Dracula as he leads them through.

Bucky looked at Steve, who looked worried as they were lead down the stairs into a hidden armory "Your mother's Amulet." said Ryan.

Tera removed the Amulet from her neck and placed it on the slot near the door. It opened and revealed Weapons and armor a shit ton of weapons and armor. The technology was far too advanced for this time as Dracula took the amulet and placed it on a podium _"Tera, my daughter."_ said a voice.

The woman from the painting appeared before them "What the hell?" Steve said.

Tera looked at the woman "It's some kind of projection." she said

 _"You are correct. In Asgard, the technology is far more advanced than what is here. I am sorry your father and I weren't there for you."_

"It isn't your fault, the bastard that got you both killed had what was coming to him," Tera said.

Bucky put an arm around her, he could see that she was on the verge of a breakdown _"Hello Sargent Barnes."_ said Fey.

How the hell did she know his name?! He looked at her _"I had the gift of foresight. I knew who you were before my daughter was brought into the world. I also know the man you are to become. Tera, before my death I had gotten together with many of my friends over the ages. Together we created the armor and weapons you see before you. What we didn't foresee was the Tesseract. The Crown Jewel of your grandfather's treasure room. If Evil were to use it, they would do so with terrible effect."_

"HYDRA," Steve said.

Fey's eyes turned to Steve _"Captain Rogers. You must know the Tesseract is dangerous beyond mortal men's minds of comprehension. In the hands of good, she will share her light for all to have. In The hands of this HYDRA, they can destroy an entire country in a fortnight. You are the only one who can stop this."_

"Mother, after this is over what will happen?" Tera asked

" _Unfortunately I lost my gift of foresight when I had this made for you. I do not know what will happen past this for the rest of you. I just know of my daughter's fate. I will be here if you ever have need of me. Until then I have said all that I can for now."_ The hologram shut down and the amulet returned to Tera who caught it one handed and put it back around her neck.

Bucky walked past the massive collection of swords "Ah, Tera." he said.

Tera walked over and smirked "It's just like the one I am wearing now." she said

"Just one difference if I may point out. It's was woven in Wakanda using Vibranium threading. That is for going in against what HYDRA currently has for weapons powered by that damn cosmic cube." Dracula said.

Tera looked at it, the helmet that went with it had a had her mother's amulet on it "You will need that for the battle that we are about to go into. By the time it was all finished we about used up all of the Vibranium in Wakanda. If rumors are true what was left of the large chunk of ore used to make all of this. Is currently on the forearm of your captain." Dracula pointed out.

Steve looked at Tera "Good to know." Bucky said.

Tera walked over to a set of knives there were three sets. In their past mission, she had seen Bucky throw his knife into a HYDRA soldier only to lose it when the building blew up. Tera picked up the set of knives They had a wolf's head on the hilt biting down on a red Star. She looked at the set next to it and saw a white star clutched in the wolf's teeth. The third was a wolf biting down on a star that was half red half white. She took the white set and the red set and the half and half set and set them out on the table taking the red set she walked over to Bucky "I told you that I would get you a new knife, though I got you a whole set." she said.

Bucky looked at the set "They are beautiful." he said looking down at them.

She smiled sweetly as she took a blade from each to test them she threw all three at Steve who's eyes went wide as a deer caught in the head lights and brought his shield up. The sounding revibe told her what they were "Vibranium throwing knives." she said in shock.

Steve peeked over his shield while Bucky tried not to laugh "That was for interrupting us that one time." she said as she walked over to each knife pulling them out of the wall.

Dracula chuckled and shook his head as she handed the red star one to Bucky who put it back in its sheath as she put the other two back within their respective sets handing the white star ones to Steve "You'll need them." she said.

Tera pulled out the uniform and went into the changing room behind the display. It all felt so right against her "Will it hamper me shifting?" she asked "No, it will not. If anything it will make your wolf stronger," said Dracula.

When Tera reemerged from behind the armor display Steve and Bucky both looked in awe "Oh, give yourself about 50 years and you will be able to toss tanks around." said Dracula.

Tera arched a brow "The day she starts that is the day I cower in a corner." Bucky joked.

Tera smiled "What about if I tossed you." she said

"Don't threaten me with a good time doll," Bucky replied.

Dracula, Ryan, and Steve groaned "For the love of god." the three said.

Tera strapped a pair of short swords to her waist had some wrist knives (Much like the wrist knives from assassins creed.) she had about six more vibranium knives in her boots. When there was a click and a blade popped out from the toe of her boot "That looks fun." she said wiggling her foot showing Bucky the hidden knife at the toe.

Bucky went cross-eyed "I may just feel sorry for a few of them if that is where you plan to put that." he said.

Tera just shrugged "It wouldn't shock me in the least that they have a few cursed up there." she said

"In that case, we will break out the special ammo, though I don't think we will need it seeing how you are about carrying everything in here," Ryan said.

Tera just hit the switch on her boot and the knife retracted, she turned on a heel and walked out of the room "Let's go hunt some HYDRA." she said.

Steve, Bucky, Ryan, and Dracula followed her out of the room...


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Alright here is the next chapter. In this chapter, The battle for the mountain begins. **Summary:** Tera Ulfr (Norse word for Wolf) is a half-Asgardian, half werewolf who was cast out by a family she has never known and is taken in and raised by Doctor Abraham Erskine. When war breaks out in Europe ushering the start of the second great war Tera and her adopted father Abraham flee Germany and Hydra to the United States where they are approached by the S.S.R's very own Colonel Chester Philips. During the light of the full moon, the wolf shall howl over the loss of one mate to usher in the fall of the Hydra. **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Tera (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Captain America The First Avenger nor Bucky Barnes, those are owned by the man, the myth, the legend; Stan Lee I only own the storyline and the Characters.

 **Chapter 28: The Wolf is wounded**

Brook and Snow scouted ahead of the others. Their job was to find another way in, after searching for about ten minutes they found the hidden pass that had been dug. Since the plan that Tera had made flopped they had to find a way in. Brook transformed back into her human state and smelled the air around her "Snow, let us head back. The others need to be informed of this." she said.

Brook and Snow ran back to the others making sure no one had seen them since they had a pair of guards at the entrance to the hidden passage. As soon as they reached the others Steve and Bucky met up with her "Get out a map, it looks as if the hidden pass has been dug out." she said.

Dracula pulled out a map for said pass "The Facility is right through that pass, question is how do we get into it?" she asked

"Easy, we use bait. If I may, use what you suggested earlier it will prove to be very entertaining," said Dracula.

The original plan was to use the Howling Commandos as bait to bring out HYDRA from their little hiding hole. Dracula would make it seem as if they were under his power and parade them out and to Zemo. The others were all saying it was a bad idea. Steve looked at her "They won't know so play along, the only one it won't effect is me." Brook replied.

Steve nodded to the others and they began handing their gear over as old chains were placed on her. Brook could smell Bucky's arousal "Easy darling, later." Brook said.

Steve groaned and shook his head at his childhood friend "Bucky has a kink." said Dugan with a laugh.

When they were ready Dracula lead them a group of Vampires around them to the pass "I wish to have a word with Zemo, you wouldn't believe who came to my castle looking for your base." Dracula said.

The two HYDRA soldiers looked at each other and at Dracula as he signaled for them "One Captain America and his howling commandos, and their pet werewolf." he said.

Tera struggled against her bonds as they dragged her forward "Baron Zemo, will be pleased. We shall call it in." said the soldier as he got on the horn to the facility.

Bucky had to control himself, as the HYDRA soldiers lead them with Dracula in tow with those around Tera to the Facility. Baron Zemo looked at them "My what a lovely catch this is. I guess all should and will be forgiven Count Dracula. You have done us a great service Red Skull shall be pleased." said Zemo as he walked over to Tera

"The Wolf Of The Commandos, rumors of your beauty in and out of wolf form is as legendary as the Captain you service in more ways than one," Zemo said touching her face.

She snarled and snapped at him "The wolf has control, I wonder how long it will take you to bend to my will? Red Skull has already given breeding rights to the one who has you under their control."

Bucky's gut knotted at the thought of someone touching Tera in that way. Especially if it was HYDRA. Brook spit in Zemo's face "I WOULD RATHER DIE!" she snarled.

The soldiers around them laughed as Zemo slapped Tera across the face splitting her lip "You have my thanks, Dracula. Take the she-wolf to my chambers I shall be with her shortly."

Tera smirked her canines flashing "About that...You see, your not my mate there for you cannot touch me. As for you and your men? Well, let's just say I am not in the mood."

Tera snapped the chains that bound her wrists and struck out hitting two of the guards that went to take her. Vampires flashed their fangs and attacked tossing the commandos their weapons. As soon as Tera had her swords she looked at Zemo who drew his "So the wolf likes to play with swords?"

"Only my mates." she said with a smirk.

Bucky couldn't help, but grin at the sexual pun of it all "Seriously, why would I want a HYDRA punk like you when I can have a man who is way better." she said.

The fight went on for about five minutes before went to the next floor. Zemo, on the other hand, was exchanging blows with Tera. The tip of his sword stabbing into her shoulder as she parried. Dracula had cracked the head of two HYDRA soldier's heads togeather causing a mess. Rumlow came running out of a room Reigns, Rollins, and Ambrose right behind him "We have a fucking problem!" Ryan said.

Two werewolves appeared in the doorway as Zemo laughed and crunched something sending Tera flying back and into a wall. Zemo turned into a cursed werewolf as he ran to check on Tera. Her eyes were glazed over "Tera?" Bucky said shaking her. Tera looked at him through those glazed eyes "James, I broke my arm." she whimpered.

Bucky grabbed one of her swords "Stay here doll, I'll be right back. Stay awake okay?" he asked

"For you my love." she replied.

Steve heard the snapping of bones when Tera hit the wall, there was a very good chance she had broken something. Bucky took three knives and threw them into Zemo's chest. Zemo howled in pain as the silver entered his torso. He took three of his own and threw them into the other wolf who chose to fight him. All three dead center of its forehead. The beast went down after being killed instantly. Tera was trying to stand, but there was a good chance she had a concussion as well. Steve threw his shield hitting Bucky's knives embedding them deeper into Zemo's chest. Snow was beside Tera as a HYDRA soldier went to fire only to have Astrid the wife and queen of Dracula appear out of nowhere to feast on his blood.

They didn't stop until HYDRA soldiers were dead, dying, or knocked out cold. Dracula looked over Tera's arm "She has broken it in three places. With her healing factor, it will take two to three weeks to heal."

"Tera, are you alright?" he asked concerned for his best friend's girl who in turn became a friend to him.

Tera looked at him "I'm fine Steve." she said, "Just in a bit of pain."

The next day they said goodbye to their bloodsucking allies "If ever you have need of us Tera, howl and we shall come." said Dracula

"Thank you." she said.

Bucky shook Dracula's hand "Good luck to you all. This war needs to end soon." said Astrid

"We'll see to it, Ma'am," Steve said

"Please call me Astrid Captain." the queen replied with a smile

"Astrid, Dracula." he said to the vampire royals.

Dracula and his vampires faded into the distance as the train pulled away from the station. Tera was in pain and it was killing Bucky, Steve could tell. They would have to return to London though they were now short a member. That loss would soon come to haunt them, Tera most of all...


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Alright here is the next chapter. I hope you have a box of tissues on standby because this one is a real tear-jerker.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr (Norse word for Wolf) is a half-Asgardian, half werewolf who was cast out by a family she has never known and is taken in and raised by Doctor Abraham Erskine. When war breaks out in Europe ushering the start of the second great war Tera and her adopted father Abraham flee Germany and Hydra to the United States where they are approached by the S.S.R's very own Colonel Chester Philips. During the light of the full moon, the wolf shall howl over the loss of one mate to usher in the fall of the Hydra.

 **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Tera (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Captain America The First Avenger nor Bucky Barnes, those are owned by the man, the myth, the legend; Stan Lee I only own the storyline and the Characters.

 **Chapter 29: A lover lost**

Tera was a wreck. Howard watched as she paced the room waiting for word on Zola's capture. The Commandos had been sent out three days before she was cleared for duty. Tera would stop to look at the ring on her finger, a custom job. One Howard had to pick up for Bucky. A gold band with a wolf's head for a setting a sapphire clutched in its jaws. Howard smiled fondly how only a week after their return from Transilvania how he delivered the ring to Bucky. Only for him to ask her the next day.

 _Flashback_

 _Howard knocked on the door of the apartment. Peggy having taken Tera out for some girl time away from rowdy men. Bucky opened the door "Howard?" he asked_

 _"The ring you ordered, I just picked it up," Howard replied opening the box._

 _Bucky smiled at the ring "She will love it." he said_

" _I know she will, she is a wolf after all." he pointed out._

 _Bucky nodded "True to that, though I don't know how she will react to me proposing to her in front of everyone."_

 _"You are the one getting your goose cooked not I pal," Howard replied._

 _End of flash back_

The second Barnes took that knee in front of everyone, except Colonel Philips who was at a meeting, all wore smiles. Tera hadn't smiled so much since Abraham died. Tera looked up at the clock "Good night Howard, I am heading to bed." she said as she left.

Howard had a gut feeling something horrible was going to happen and that Tera was going to be in so much pain.

xxxxx

Bucky didn't think for a second that they would be zip lining down to a train. In some way, he felt that Steve was paying him back for the Cyclone at Coney Island. Steve, of course, denied that it was because of that. There was a gap between them and the train "Zola, is on the train. HYDRA gave them permission to move at full speed. Where ever they are going they need him bad." said Gabe.

Steve was giving orders and it was luckily just him, Steve, and Gabe. Snow had stayed back at base with Tera. Tera, she was his world. His everything. Once they were on the train he and Steve headed below while Gabe took the top. The car was quiet, other than the movement of the train on the track. Just as Steve stepped into another car the door slammed shut. Separating the two, behind him another door opened and several HYDRA soldiers came running in. Bucky opened fire with his Thompson killing two leaving a third. The fucker wouldn't go down. Bucky was now down to the last mag of his colt. He was behind cover and firing. Fear gripped his heart when the colt ran out of ammo. This was it, he was never going to see his, she-wolf again. Just then the door opened and Steve tossed him his colt while he used his shield as a ram to hit the container that last HYDRA soldier was hiding behind. Bucky looked at Steve "I had him on the ropes." he said

"I know," Steve replied.

That's when it really hit the fan, one of the armored up with cannons to match HYDRA soldiers came through were Steve had just come through "GET DOWN!" Steve ordered as the bastard fired sending them both to the ground and blowing a hole in the side of the car.

Steve was laying on the other side of the train car, and his shield was right in Bucky's reach. Bucky took up Steve's shield and opened fire with what was left of the clip when the bastard fired a shot right at him. The force made him drop the shield and fly out the gaping hole, his only chance of life and returning to Tera was the bar handle. Bucky knew that he would fall to his death. Steve appeared in the doorway reaching for him "Bucky, Tera and Brook need you. Take my hand." Steve ordered.

With a final burst of strength, he reached and the bar gave way, Bucky let out a scream as he fell Steve shrinking into nothing as he fell. Bucky closed his eyes a single tear falling from his eyes as he thought of Tera.

 _Flashback_

 _Bucky found Tera at base talking with the others when he came walking in. Howard smirked and gave him a nod. Tera turned to look at him as he took a knee beside her. Pulling out the box that held the ring he had made just for her "Tera, ever since you came into my life I have known nothing but joy. It took a long time and hard work for you to fall for my good looks and charm." he began_

" _He isn't lying about that." said Steve smiling._

" _Tera Ulfr-Erskine, will you marry me?" he asked opening the box._

 _Tera's hands flew to her mouth as tears fell from her eyes. Tera nodded "Yes, James. Yes." she sobbed in joy._

 _The others began clapping and cheering as he slid the ring on her finger and stood up, pulling her in for a deep passionate kiss. When they broke apart Steve was the first to hug them._

 _End of flashback_

That was the last thing Bucky saw in his mind before he hit the ground.

xxxxxx

The trip back to London was full of sadness and grief. How was he going to explain things to Tera? How was he going to tell her that Bucky wasn't coming back? Zola had been handed over to ally forces before they boarded. Steve looked his shield if he had only been a little faster. He may have been able to save Bucky, but he wasn't. Dugan put a hand on his shoulder "Cap, it isn't your fault." Gabe said

"HYDRA is going to be in for it big time now," said Monty.

When they arrived at the base at about 0330 they filled out their reports and headed to bed. Howard's eyes closed when he didn't see Bucky. Peggy looked like she was about to cry, and Colonel Philips. He just bowed his head in prayer. Steve found himself heading to the apartment building that housed the commandos. Steve walked up to Tera and Bucky's apartment and knocked. He could hear crying on the other side "Tera, it's Steve." he said

"One moment." came her reply.

As she made her way to the door Steve's heart broke even more when she began to say 'Please don't let it be true.'

Tera opened the door "Tera, he.." Steve began when Tera fell into his arms in sobs.

Steve held her close and cried with her, for him he lost a brother. For her a lover, a friend, a mate. Steve kissed the top of her head as she cried "How did it happen?" she asked.

Steve took her inside and told her everything, she just sat there and sobbed "I should have been there." she said

"Tera, it is my fault." he said

"STEVEN GRANT ROGERS, IF I HEAR THAT GARBAGE COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH AGAIN I SWEAR TO THE ALL FATHER I WILL KNOCK YOU OUT!" she snapped her eyes glowing.

Brook had taken over "It is not your fault Steve pup. He was trying to protect you." she said.

That made him feel more guilty "Remember what Fey said, you would be the only one to stop it. Bucky gave his life because you are the one to face the Red Skull and I shall fight by your side. Now if you would excuse me pup, I have a long distance call to make." she said leaving the room.

xxxxxxxx

Peggy found Steve in the remains of a swing club drinking or at least trying to when a howl cut through the night air "Looks like she's making that call." he said

"To who?" Peggy asked

"Dracula." he replied taking another swig from the bottle.

 **Transilvania**

Dracula shot up in his bed as he heard the howl, it was angry, hurt at the loss of a mate. He knew who it was "My love get the children ready to move."

"I know, poor child. She must be in a lot of pain," said Astrid.

Dracula nodded and went to the hidden armory...


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Alright here is the next chapter. It is getting close to the end of the story, I want to thank everyone who has followed this story. Sent reviews the whole nine yards thanks guys.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr (Norse word for Wolf) is a half-Asgardian, half werewolf who was cast out by a family she has never known and is taken in and raised by Doctor Abraham Erskine. When war breaks out in Europe ushering the start of the second great war Tera and her adopted father Abraham flee Germany and Hydra to the United States where they are approached by the S.S.R's very own Colonel Chester Philips. During the light of the full moon, the wolf shall howl over the loss of one mate to usher in the fall of the Hydra.

 **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Tera (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Captain America The First Avenger nor Bucky Barnes, those are owned by the man, the myth, the legend; Stan Lee I only own the storyline and the Characters.

 **Chapter 30: The final battle**

Tera looked at the full moon as she entered the building, everyone had given her space. As she entered the main meeting room she shifted. Dracula looked at the door way as she entered. He gave her a sad smile as she took a seat beside Steve. Philips spoke about Johann belonging in a bug house, but the attack that he was planning "He will wipe out the Eastern seaboard in under an hour." Howard said

"What are we going to do use the front door?" Jim asked.

During her time away from the others, they all had changed. None more so than Steve "That's exactly what we are going to do." he said.

Tera looked at Steve and smirked "You took the words right out of my mouth." she said.

Philips looked at her "I don't think it's wise for you to be on this mission."

"With all due respect, given that my mother has provided me with a hell of an armory. Mind you which is mostly made up of silver dipped Vibranium pointy objects and Vibranium laced armor to boot. Like hell, I am sitting pretty while you get to have all the fun. That crazy ass son of a jackass took not only the man that raised me, ordered my birth father to be dug up, but is the reason my beloved isn't here. I am a Howling Commando first, and Brook wants some HYDRA ass to now on." Tera growled

"If I may point out, she is like her mother in this aspect once she has her mind set on something it would take an act of the gods to move her from it." said Dracula.

Philips looked to Steve for help "She's coming with me, Red Skull wants her as well why not play to his desire." Steve said

"Sick and twisted. He will know I am at my most vulnerable at the loss of a mate." she paused then said, "Then again he wouldn't know who my mate was now would he?"

After the meeting, everyone began to get ready to be shipped to the Alps Tera being surrounded by her family, her pack. Not the first one of them left her side as they boarded the plan. Monty looked at her sadly as she played with the ring on her finger "After this, I will be leaving for a while." she said

"Where will you go?" asked Steve sadly

"To get my things and head for Transylvania." she replied "I need time to heal before my other mate comes along. I need to come to terms with everything. I know one damn thing though. There are cursed wolves out there that need to be hunted."

Rumlow, Rollins, Ambrose, and Reigns all nodded in agreement "For what its worth, Bucky loved you more than anything." Steve said

"I know, and I loved him the same. I will miss his charm," she said smiling sadly at the memory of that side-lanced grin.

Steve watched Tera as she drifted to sleep to the gentle bounce of the plane, her heart was broken. Steve loved Peggy, but as time went on he began to develop feelings for Tera. Feelings that weren't supposed to be there. Tera was Bucky's not his. His heart ached with her, Bucky was like his brother and they always had the other's back. When they landed they got to the staging grounds. Dracula was looking around them. Tera was heading to a changing tent a trunk being carried behind her. She carried herself as a soldier, but Steve knew how much pain she was in. The staging grounds were teeming with men and vampires, everyone working their hardest to get ready for the final battle against HYDRA. Tera stalked around the camp Snow beside her. Tera let Brook take over and shifted into her wolf form. Something within her told her to shake HYDRA to its very core. To warn they're Cursed that she was deadlier than before. Tera found a nice sized rock everyone watching her gracefully climb up onto it. Snow stood below her at the bottom. Memories of the nights that she spent in the loving arms of her beloved bubbled up to the surface. She threw her head back and howled. It was loud. All of the emotions of her pack as well as herself flowing through the angered howl. Snow followed her, though it was more of a call to her pack that could be in the area. Roaring echoes of werewolves cursed sounded far off, some challenging some spooked. Brook howled again in kind promising death to those who challenged her, the daughter of the goddess of wolves. When there was no reply she gave a wolfish grin and turned back to the camp the Howling commandos right behind her.

She shifted back into her human form "I am sure that got my point across." Brook stated

"I'm sure it did, it had the vampires spooked. Even Drac was looking for a rock to hid under." Dugan joked

"Snow, also called her pack if they are in the area we will know within the hour." she replied.

Steve nodded "Brook."

"Yes, pup?" she asked "Be careful out there," Steve said

"Pup, if anything you should be the one being told that." she replied.

Steve gave a sad smile "You need to get ready we leave in an hour."

"Way ahead of you pup." she said.

Tera walked the crate that Dracula had brought and began to go through it. It had all of her knives, swords, armor, and ammo. She looked at the multitude of tasty caliber to chose from. She went with the 30/30 rounds. Howard had packed her Winchester, she was as deadly with it more than anything else. Once she had all her gear on. She looked at the knives that she had given to Bucky. Her heart constricted. He was gone, there was no getting pasting that. He was laying in some ravine somewhere dead, as the wild wolves tore into his body for a meal. She touched the red star on top "I miss you, my love. I will be with you again one day." she said.

Tera closed the case and walked out to meet with the others. Steve touched her shoulder "Whats wrong?" he asked

"As I was getting my gear I found Bucky's knives." she replied sadly.

Steve nodded and headed for his Harley as Brook took over again and shifted into her wolf form. Steve kicked up the stand on his Harley and kicked started the motor to life, Brook bolted off first as Steve drove behind her. She weaved into the treeline as Steve took the main road. Brook snarled as HYDRA bikes appeared and opened fire on Steve. She lept out of the treeline and shifted to her human form using her 30/30 which was strapped to her back she shot two of the four. She removed one of the dead riders and took control. She rode up to Steve and nodded as they reached the gates. Steve took out the tank as they used the slanted walls on the right and left side. They jumped the wall HYDRA soldiers shooting their Tesseract-powered weapons at them. They both jumped off Brook shifting into the large black wolf taking down three soldiers at once. The pair were a deadly combo; fists, knives, swords, and shield. Brook and Steve cut and punched their way through until the HYDRA soldiers in the heavy armor appeared and used their flame throwers to box her and Steve in. Brook snarled in rage as they became surrounded, she and Steve back to back. They had no choice, but to move on with part two of the plan.

They were taken inside their weapons were taken from them "Odd, no cursed in the area." she pointed out

"It is because you bitch scared them off." said the guard holding her.

Brook played innocent "Who me? I would never." she lied.

They were taken deep within the Alps base and straight to the Red Skull. Red Skull paid her no mind at first just Steve "He gave you everything, what makes you so special?" Red Skull asked

"Nothing, I'm just a kid from Brooklyn," Steve replied casually.

Red Skull punched Steve several times until she let out an inhuman growl. Red Skull turned to face her "Ah, Tera." he said

"Good guess, but no," Brook said.

Red Skull looked at her eyes closer before it dawned on him "Ah, the wolf. My what vibrant eyes you have my dear. So, much fire and no will to use it."

"This coming from the asshole who had my father dug up." she snarled.

Her hearing was better than Steve's, she knew Dugan, Gabe, and Monty were getting ready. The thunk of metal meeting rock sounded outside the window. Within moments the commandos arrived Brook wolfed out and went after the first person she saw. Red Skull was running for his bomber. Brook shifted back and looked at Steve "Get after that son of a bitch pup." she said.

Steve nodded and gave chase. The Allies soon gained the upper hand, fang, claw, rifle, and bullet was used to win that day. Tera had regained control as she saw the Valkyrie for the final time "Pressures on guys." she said

"Cap is on that bomber," Philips said walking up

"He's our only hope if one of those planes gets off that bomber innocent people are going to get hurt." Dakin Frost said. Tera looked at the young vampire "I agree, but if there is anyone who can bring that son of a bitch down it's Steve." Tera said.

Tera's ears twitched as her ears picked up Peggy talking with Steve, she knew what was about to happen. She shifted forms padding out slowly to the end of the runway. Men and Vampires, Allies and HYDRA watched as the massive black wolf walked in honor of those who the allies lost. When she reached the end of the runway she looked up at the sky as she heard Peggy's sobs. Tera bowed her head Brook letting her have control as she howled. All the allies that made it that day bowed their heads, but the war with HYDRA was far from over...


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Alright here is the next chapter. Here is the second to the last chapter, enjoy.

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr (Norse word for Wolf) is a half-Asgardian, half werewolf who was cast out by a family she has never known and is taken in and raised by Doctor Abraham Erskine. When war breaks out in Europe ushering the start of the second great war Tera and her adopted father Abraham flee Germany and Hydra to the United States where they are approached by the S.S.R's very own Colonel Chester Philips. During the light of the full moon, the wolf shall howl over the loss of one mate to usher in the fall of the Hydra.

 **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Tera (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Captain America The First Avenger nor Bucky Barnes, those are owned by the man, the myth, the legend; Stan Lee I only own the storyline and the Characters.

 **Chapter 31: The Passing of Time  
**

The war was over, Germany had surrendered to the allies. Though in the Pacific, the Japanese were still fighting. For Tera though, the war was over. She had lost too much. Her father, Bucky, and now Steve. Tera looked into the window of the Stork club to see the commandos lifting their glasses to Steve's memory. Dugan saw her and came outside "I guess this is goodbye?"

"Dugan, I will be around still. I have to find out how many cursed are running free. After I clear my mind. Brook is in pain as well." she said.

Dugan nodded "See you around fur ball."

"See, you. Keep the boys in line," she said.

Dugan nodded and headed back inside, as Tera vanished into the night.

 _1946 Brooklyn New York_

It had been a year since she lost Bucky, a year since she lost Steve. Tera had time to mourn her lover, and Brook had time to mourn her not so 'little' anymore pup. Now she was home, Howard had made a mess of things. Tera put down the paper. She stayed in Steve's and Bucky's old apartment. Samantha having heard what had happened had her things moved into their apartment. Tera felt at peace in the apartment. Though it brought her heart pain, she remembered the good. Their scent, his scent. Soothing her, as if to say 'We'll see each other again.'

Tera one night got a call from her adopted grandfather one stormy day "Tera, I was told you were in the country." he said

"Good to hear you two Chester." she joked

"I need you to look into something. I don't think Howard is a traitor. I need you to follow Peggy." said Philips

"Yes sir." she said.

 _1970_

After saving New York from one of Howard's 'Bad babies' and the loss of Junior Juniper, Tera gathered the remaining Commandos, known and unknown. Peggy and her new Husband Danny along with Howard and his wife Miria who was pregnant for their first child all looked at her after she made theannouncement "Tera if this is how we are destined to become after all the shit we have been put through. Then I'm in." said Dugan.

Jim and Monty were the first two to receive her bite. Followed by everyone else other than Peggy, Howard, and Maria.

Tera often visited Howard and grew close to his, son Anthony or Tony. She would always take him for rides on her back in the woods. Though Tony and Howard grew apart Tera knew Tony in his own way loved his father.

 _December 1991_

Tera laid by the river after going for a run when she heard a crash. The scent of blood reaching her nose. Her big head jerked up she knew that scent! She bolted, she had to get to Howard. She could lose her brother. He was her brother, a member of the pack. When she got to them the trunk was open. Howard and his wife's spirits were leaving their bodies. She had to act fast! She bit Howard first her bite bringing Howard's spirit back to his body. She moved to Maria and bit her when something grabbed her and threw her. She slammed the tree hard and looked at her attacker. Blue-gray, soulless eyes looked at her. A metal arm on his right side. Tera sniffed the air as she growled at her attacker. He grabbed her by the throat and she could have sworn that it was her Bucky. Her mate! She shifted and slammed her elbow into his ribs. As she got a good look tears came to her eyes as that scent from long ago came back. As a metal hand grabbed her throat. She looked up at him "B-Bucky?" she asked.

His eyes widened as if he was remembering something. His lips then came crashing down on hers. Her wolf in heat, no remembering two weeks of blissful lovemaking nor marking Bucky or his ghost because his scent vanished on the last day. Though she would have blackouts every now and then or scream in pain in the middle of the night. Tera never broke and on the 16th of September of the following year, she gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl. Both had his scent, her Bucky's scent. The girl she named Rebecca Margret Barnes, the boy... well he was named after his father though everyone called him J.J.

Tera and her pack of Howling Commandos, who were living up to the Howling bit of their name were a pack that no one shook a stick at. They had hunted all of the cursed wolves, except those who had gone so far into hiding they couldn't be found. The wolves who were blessed had peace.

 _2012_

Tera had just come out of helping Stephen Strange the grandson of the man who had saved her life nearly 70 years before when her son came walking up. Tera was proud of her children, both of them joining the same organization that was the successor to the S.S.R.

J.J looked at her "Mom, I am here to take you to Fury?" said J.J

"And what pray tell my son does the pirate want with me?" she asked.

J.J knew that she and Fury never got along "They found something in the ground in New Mexico and they want you to have a look. Something about it being about grandma." said J.J.

Tera looked at her son "Let's go." she said.

Little did Tera know that a new chapter of her life was about to begin. Where she would meet her long lost kin...


	33. Chapter 32: FINAL CHAPTER

**A/N:** Alright here is the next chapter. Here it is the final Chapter. Enjoy!

 **Summary:** Tera Ulfr (Norse word for Wolf) is a half-Asgardian, half werewolf who was cast out by a family she has never known and is taken in and raised by Doctor Abraham Erskine. When war breaks out in Europe ushering the start of the second great war Tera and her adopted father Abraham flee Germany and Hydra to the United States where they are approached by the S.S.R's very own Colonel Chester Philips. During the light of the full moon, the wolf shall howl over the loss of one mate to usher in the fall of the Hydra.

 **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Tera (OC)

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Captain America The First Avenger nor Bucky Barnes, those are owned by the man, the myth, the legend; Stan Lee I only own the storyline and the Characters.

 **Chapter 32: Grudge Match in New Mexico**

Tera ran through the streets of New Mexico. Something was destroying everything, putting the people at risk. A World War II vet spotted her and began to cheer "The wolf of Brooklyn is here!" said the man.

As she got a good look at him, she smiled it was Gilmore Hodge, after the war Gilmore moved to New Mexico. She would have to catch up with him later. Though he was a jerk back when she first met him, over time they became good friends. He was there for her as well after she lost those closest to her. As she got to the center of town a huge metal robot was facing four people. She lept through the air shifting landing on a building "HEY ASSHOLE!" she yelled.

It turned to face her "Hi, I guess with you being new around here you don't know who runs things. Well, you see New Mexico is a part of my territory...and well... you are causing a lot of damage. I can't be having that I got friends that live here. So, I am only going to ask you this once...leave." she said.

It fired a beam out of its face, Tera being quick on her feet moved just in time. Unsheathing one of her Vibranium swords and bringing it down across the robot's arm cutting it off. Her eyes now glowed blue as Brook took over "You want to fight? I will give you one, then you can tell your master that The queen of wolves owns these lands and protects all within them." she said snarling

"WAIT!" a voice said, "Brother it is me that you want, not them."

Who was this guy? Brook looked at him "Stay back pup." she said.

He looked at her "Pup? I am no child of a dog or wolf." he said.

The robot attacked sending both her and the pup flying. Brook shifted into her wolf form and slammed full force into it knocking it off its feet. Enraged that the pup was just killed, she tore off a piece of the robot's armor throwing it to the side like it was trash. Just then thunder sounded and the Hammer she was asked to take a look at flew right by her and into the pup's waiting hand. She backed off the robot and looked on as armor what her mother's people would have wore appeared. Brook shifted back picked up a light post and hit the robot in the head as the pup smacked it around with his hammer.

When it was over everyone looked at her "You fight well for a shifter of Midgar." the woman said

"Werewolf actually. I am half-Asgardian," she replied.

This caught the four by surprise "My mother was Fey, goddess, and queen of wolves." she replied sadly.

The blonde with the shoulder length hair pulled her into a massive hug "Father always knew this day would come. Fey was my sister." he boomed as Phil walked over

"Coulson," she said.

Tera stayed behind to help with clean up, if she ever saw Loki she would rip him apart for what he had done here in New Mexico. Phil looked at her "Thor is my uncle." she said.

The three Thor were with looked at her in shock "How long have you been here?" asked Jane

"Since I was born which was 1918. I have seen only one war and that was the second world war. Where I lost my mate. I was the Wolf of Captain Steven Grant Rogers's Howling Commandos." she replied.

Phil's eyes widened "What was he like?"

"Who Steve?" she asked.

When Phil nodded she smiled sadly "Self-sacrificing, loyal, a true friend, and a great leader." she said as she spotted Hodge limping up

"Gilmore Hodge, it is good to see you again my friend," she said

"You're still as pretty as when I first laid eyes on you. I need a place to stay seeing how my place was just leveled." Gilmore said

"I have a place in Brooklyn," she said.

Hodge nodded as she looked at Jane "You are more welcome to stay as well." she said

"Thanks," Jane said

"So, does it hurt when you go fluffy?" asked Darcy

"It does during a full moon," she replied as they got on a Quinjet.

Brooklyn was a place of ten thousand noises and smells, all of them kept Brook on her toes. Her pack was currently out on training maneuvers and she was to join them, but she had a giant fucking robot to deal with. Hodge was sleeping soundly as she padded upstairs to the top floor. After Howard was found innocent of the charges against him. Howard renovated the apartment building that she stayed in turning it into a mansion on the inside with the looks of an apartment on the outside. The only floor that wasn't touched was the top, where she stayed. Though their scents had long ago dissipated it brought her peace. She looked at the last photo she had taken with them. It was during the war "Hey boys. I met my uncle recently. He is something special. I miss you both, you most of all Bucky. I still wear the ring you gave me when you proposed. I wear it around my neck so I will have you by my heart always. So, much has changed Buck. You would be proud of your son and daughter, your son has your looks and charm. I guess I chose the right name for him. I love you guys." she said before laying down.

 _Somewhere in the Atlantic_

A chopper lands on the ice pack of the North Atlantic, its passengers two men. Both from Washington DC coming to investigate what a Russian oil team had found. They found the man in charge, he leads them to the wreckage that was found. They drilled a hole in the hull and lowered themselves into the strange aircraft. Within the hull, the two men were discovering that this strange aircraft was from a darker time in history. The Second World War, the creation of the rouge Nazi science division called HYDRA. Many of the smaller planes that would have ended many lives were still there. Preserved in time still waiting to be launched. They moved forward to the cockpit area of the bomber the window, controls, and pilot seat caved in backward from when the bomber hit the ice. Due to one man's actions. A man who wore a spangled outfit, a kid from Brooklyn given the chance of a lifetime to right wrongs. A righteous man, who didn't like bullies no matter where they were from. Captain Steven G. Rogers. Captain America.

One of the men's lights caught something in the far corner under the ice. He walked over and knelt down sweeping away the snow that covered it "Ah, Sir." he called to the man behind him, "You may want to look at this."

The other man walked over "Oh, my god."

"What is it?" the man who discovered it asked.

The other man got on the radio "Lieutenant, call the Colonel...I don't care this one has waited long enough." he said as he looked at what his partner found.

A shield with a white star in the center, the shield of a man, a myth, a legend to America and her allies during World War II. Captain America at long last after 67 years of being MIA later to be confirmed KIA was found...

 _Tera Ulfr-Erskine will return in the Avengers..._


End file.
